LA HISTORIA DE UNA VIDA
by ive73
Summary: Hola es mi primer fics se basa en el anime y manga de Candy Candy cuenta la vida de nuestro príncipe desde que conoció a Candy en la colina, es mi punto de vista como era Albert que vida llevo, sus sentimientos, amores y aventuras, como fue madurando su amor hacia Candy.
1. Chapter 1

Hola es mi primer fics se basa en el anime y manga de Candy Candy cuenta la vida de nuestro príncipe desde que conoció a Candy en la colina, es mi punto de vista como era Albert que vida llevo, sus sentimientos, amores y aventuras, como fue madurando su amor hacia Candy. Hay personajes nuevos de mi imaginación y otros me baso en los personajes de Candy Candy que aclaro no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi... Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro solo por compartir mis ideas de mi cabeza espero les guste.

Capitulo 1

El Primer Encuentro

Era una fresca mañana donde comenzaba a salir el sol brindando esa luz dorada que bañaba a una bella mansión rodeada de un jardín de rosas junto a un hermoso lago.

En una las numerosas habitaciones de esa elegante mansión un chico de cabellos rubios dormía cuando abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos azules al escuchar que tocaban su puerta dio el pase mientras se incorporaba pesadamente de la cama mientras se pasaba su mano sobre cabello un poco revuelto para despabilarse

Buen día señorito William le informo que dentro de media hora es el desayuno – mientras le corría las cortinas y luego se dirigió a prepararle el baño.

Buen día Paul- le decía Albert no quería levantarse pero conocía a su tía que lo retaría si se retrasaba, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Luego se vistió con la mudada que le había dejado Paul en su cama era un adolecente alto para su edad con porte elegante y unas facciones perfectas que pocos tienen el privilegio de tener pero del cual él no era consciente.

Salió de su habitación a desayunar, ese día había mucho movimiento en la mansión por los preparativos de una elegante comida que daría la tía abuela una de tantas que se daban pero al chico esto poco le entusiasmaba esos eventos y menos a un chico de 14 años que lo que le gustaba era la naturaleza y la compañía de los animales más que de las personas desde su punto de vista falsa que solo buscaban el interés de codearse con los Andrew por sus influencias y patrimonio.

Terminada la comida estaba harto de tanto protocolo y decidió escabullirse al ver que su tía hablaba con otros familiares y George se dirigía a la biblioteca con el Sr Leegan, decidió ir al establo y monto su caballo negro y cabalgo por largo rato conocía la zona no era la primera vez que se escapaba de la estricta vigilancia de la tía Elroy y George.

Vio que empezaba a nublarse y empezó a llover con un poco más de fuerza por lo que busco un sitio donde refugiarse y sus ojos azules encontraron un enorme árbol en lo alto de una colina dejo su caballo abajo en la colina y se cobijó en él se sintió extrañamente bien y poco a poco empezó a remitir la lluvia y una bruma empezó a levantarse de pronto escucho que alguien lloraba y busco ese sonido por la bruma y vio a una pequeña niña de dorados risos en el suelo ella se sentó y siguió llorando nunca la había visto pero algo llamo la atención de esa niña pecosa y cuanto ella levanto sus ojos se vio reflejado en ellos y recordó a su hermana que había perdido tiempo atrás y su corazón se estremeció sintiendo la necesidad de calmar y proteger a esa chiquilla

Ella al verlo se sorprendió y rio como iba vestido de esa manera tan rara y él le explico que era un traje escocés al describirle cada parte de su atuendo no se percato que su broche se le desprendió. El al verla que la había hecho reír le dijo que era mucho más linda cuando ríe que cuando llora Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho por ese chico, le iba a preguntar su nombre pero el destino no quería que fuera ese el momento porque a Candy se le voló la carta de su querida amiga Annie y fue tras ella, en ese momento Albert vio que un coche negro de la familia se acercaba y sin dudar salió en busca de su caballo sin poderle decir adiós a esa pequeña rubia.

Candy lo busco pero no lo encontró pensó que había sido su imaginación y que ese chico tan apuesto solo podía ser el príncipe de sus sueños pero se percato que algo brillaba en la hierba y era un broche y desde ese día sería su amuleto de la suerte y tendría la esperanza de que algún día se lo devolvería a ese chico de bellos ojos azules y dorados cabellos su ¨príncipe de la colina¨.

Ya en la mansión

Tía Elroy- cuando dejaras de darme sustos y dolores de cabeza William acaso no piensas en tus responsabilidades que tienes? Recuerda que eres el futuro cabeza de los Andrew, tienes que empezar a comportarte como tal- le decía severamente

Albert- es algo que no me interesa y algo impuesto que yo no quiero asumir- lo decía disgustado

- Pero lo harás aunque no te guste y ahora retírate a tu habitación a meditar tu conducta- le dijo con enojo

El subió y en lugar de pensar en lo que hizo sus pensamientos fueron a esa pequeña niña y se dijo para el que regresaría a ese sitio para volverla a ver….

Continuara….

Gracias por leer el primer capitulo , por favor dejar sus reviews son muy importantes para mi tengan consideración que es mi primer fics gracias de antemano.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

VIAJE AL VIEJO CONTINENTE

La tía Elroy como matriarca del clan le preocupaba la rebeldía de su querido sobrino era consciente que había sufrido mucho por la pérdida prematura de sus padres y la reciente muerte de su hermana Rose Mary, ahora ella era su única familia directa y tenía que velar por él.

Pero todo eso no justificaba que él se comportara así siempre tan independiente esa actitud tan despreocupada que le quitaba el sueño, no podía arriesgar la unidad y patrimonio de los Andrew así que esa tarde mando a llamar a George a la biblioteca para hablar sobre los preparativos del viaje.

-Me llamo señora Elroy –dijo George

-Ya tienes todo preparado para el viaje?- mirándolo seria

- Si señora Elroy ya está todo listo tengo los billetes y he recibido la carta de admisión del colegio para el señorito William - mientras se la entregaba.

- muy bien George- ella se dirigió al escritorio para leer la carta pero vio que George no se retiraba –pasa algo George-

-Señora Elroy perdone mi intromisión pero ya le informo al señorito William de su de su partida a Londres? Es que lo he visto esta tarde y no se le miraba molesto ya sabe cómo se pone cuando se le imponen las cosas-

- No aun no- dejando la carta sobre la mesa

- esta noche durante la cena se lo diré y tu tendrás que ayudarme que entre en razón, y decirle que pasado mañana parte contigo a Londres no quiero darle el tiempo para que se escape como otras veces-

El asentó con la cabeza -como usted ordene y hare lo que este en mis manos para convencerle- y con una reverencia se retiró.

Mientras tanto Albert estaba caminando en la orilla del lago como era habitual disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del paisaje, estaba contento porque pensaba que la tía se iría el fin de semana a la mansión de Chicago y al no estar bajo su vigilancia tendría más libertad, se recostó sobre la hierba a orilla del lago pensaba poder ir por el bosque y aprovechar también ir a esa colina donde había conocido a esa pequeña que le había llamado la atención esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su querida hermana.

- Ojala este bien, ese día se miraba que estaba muy triste bueno aunque después la hice reír- sonrió cuando recordó que le había dicho Candy que parecía un astronauta con su traje escoces, bueno si la veo esta vez le preguntare como se llama, levantándose porque ya atardecía y se dirigió a la mansión.

Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando en la hora de la cena su tía le informo sobre su viaje a Londres y del ingreso al Real Colegio San Pablo él se enfadó mucho y se levantó de su silla para irse, pero George lo detuvo por el hombro –William por favor tranquilízate-

-no quiero irme me siento bien aquí, no sé porque se empeñan- lo decía con el cuerpo tenso y viendo desafiante a la tía abuela.

-William sabes perfectamente que este día llegaría es tradición que todos los miembros de nuestra familia ingresen a este internado, así no que empieces con otra pataleta, te lo pido por favor- le decía también desafiante la Tía Elroy

George con un tono de voz tranquilo para calmar un poco la tensa discusión le dijo -William la muerte de tu hermana es aún reciente y es mejor que te alejes por un tiempo de estos recuerdos dolorosos, además no iras solo al viaje yo te acompañare, vamos te vendrá un cambio- se lo decía con una leve sonrisa

Albert callado con la vista baja se volvió a sentar como meditando las palabras de George, sabía que poco podía hacer un chico de 14 años por lo que no le quedó otra que hacerse a la idea, era rebelde sí pero no al extremo, esta vez había ganado su tía sabia en el fondo que lo hacía por su bien y esta era su particular forma de demostrar el cariño y preocupación por el aunque desearía que fuera una relación más afectiva.

Ya en el barco George vio a Albert apoyado en la barandilla, lo vio cabizbajo y pensativo viendo al horizonte él se le acerco y poso su mano sobre su hombro era lo más cercano a un padre lo que Albert tenía con George, pero al ser todo un típico caballero ingles George tampoco era muy expresivo en cuanto a gestos de cariño hacia el chico y le pregunto.

-William que te pasa?-

- Nada…,-

-Estas seguro – lo miraba y apoyándose el también en la barandilla como para transmitirle confianza a que le contara que le pasaba, ya que Albert de un tiempo atrás se volvió muy reservado en cuando a expresar como se sentía.

-bueno… y con un pesado suspiro le dijo - en realidad pienso en la responsabilidad que llevo en los hombros y eso que soy todavía un adolescente, en la vida que me espera y en la soledad en que he vivido desde la muerte de mis padres y hermana, y que tendré lo más seguro en el futuro-.

-Vamos William recuerda que tienes a tu tía y me tienes a mí, aunque no tenemos lazos de sangre que nos une, pero yo te considero casi un hijo alocado y rebelde - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado -pero mi hijo…-

-Lose George- dijo sonriendo -y yo te considero así también pero… hecho mucho en falta el cariño de mis padres y mi querida hermana eran tan amorosos conmigo quizás por ser el más pequeño…- dijo con un dejo de tristeza

George recordaba aquellos felices días en que eran una familia feliz y unida y ver como Albert era llenado de mimos y atenciones, su rostro se entristeció al verlo ahora convertido en un chico solo y falto de cariño.

Y pensaba que quizás William no se equivocaba en cuanto a su futuro, ya que el mismo había sacrificado su vida personal por el clan Andrew al igual que la Señora Elroy.

Anímate William comprendo el peso que tiene pertenecer al clan Andrew yo estuve con tu padre y por lo mismo estaré contigo para ayudarte no será fácil pero tienes que aceptar esta responsabilidad y sé que tu padre se sentirá orgulloso- Albert pensaba que George siempre tenía las palabras apropiadas.

-Si George tienes razón por la memoria de mi padre lo hare pero sin dejar a un lado mis principios y forma de ver la vida- dijo con determinación se incorporó y mirándolo le dijo - gracias George por tus palabras- y le dio un abrazo que George correspondió.

Después de esa conversación Albert se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un saco de arena de su espalda al contarle a George sus temores, se sentía afortunado de podar contar con el respaldo de él, le tenía un gran respeto y confianza.

Así que a partir de allí cambio a una actitud más relajada y optimista, y disfruto del viaje.

Los días fueron pasando y finalmente llegaron a Londres donde los esperaba un carruaje para llevarlo al Real Colegio San Pablo, donde comenzaría una nueva vida llena de normas y estricta disciplina.

Continuara…

Gracias a tod s por leer el fic en especial a , sayuri1707, Milady, Mayra Exitosa, normavanessa2000,monybert-DC, Zausdelay, , Blackcat2010 :) me alegro mucho que les guste la perspectiva de la historia y valoro muchos sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO

Había expectación entre los alumnos porque se había rumoreado que uno del clan Andrew llegaría al colegio, se sabía que era una tradición que estudiaran allí y también tenían la fama de lo apuestos que eran los Andrew, así que era de esperar que el alumnado femenino era el que más esperaba ese ingreso.

Llego con George puntual como costumbre inglesa, le pareció majestuoso el colegio pero si un poco sombrío, aunque le alegro ver las grandes extensiones de bosque que tenía alrededor, luego del protocolo de ingreso Albert fue llevado a su habitación para descansar y acomodar sus pertenencias entro en la habitación le pareció ostentosa para ser un colegio, pero bueno al fin y al cabo era un internado elitista se dijo para sí.

Abrió el ventanal para respirar aire puro y luego se tiro a la cama puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y pensaba en como seria la vida allí, si la mayoría que iban eran herederos como el, hijos de familias ilustres sinónimo de gente falsa que le daban valor a su apariencias y riqueza, dio un suspiro profundo ya que el no se sentía identificado con ese tipo de gente, cuando alguien toco la puerta -Adelante- dijo levantándose de la cama

Entro un chico alto de complexión delgada de buen porte con cabellos negros y ojos de color gris, el prototipo chico ingles refinado, tenía una mirada amable que transmitía confianza.

- Hola me llamo Edward Gallagher, bienvenido a la cárcel de Londres- dijo riendo.

Albert lo vio sorprendido y con cara de resignación –Carcel! será peor de lo pensaba entonces-

-Y si quieres puedo ser tu guía conozco muy bien este colegio y se de sus fortalezas y debilidades- lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole un ojo

- No sé pero me inspiras confianza- le dijo Edward pasando la mano sobre su barbilla.

Sonriendo Albert le dijo - Gracias por la bienvenida me llamo William Andr…. -

– Andrew- contesto Edward -Lose ya te esperábamos más las chicas claro jajaja-

– Vaya - dijo Albert sorprendido - Pero la verdad no me gusta ese tipo de atención es más lo aborrezco - le dijo frunciendo su nariz.

- Bueno pues me alegro que no seas el clásico chico engreído porque aquí hay muchos de esos, pues entonces nos llevaremos bien- dijo aliviado Edward

Un sonriente y contento Albert al ver que ese chico no era un estirado le dijo -Muy bien Edward pues cuéntame un poco de ti ya que tú tienes cierta información de mí-

– Bueno para comenzar estoy en la habitación de al lado, y ya llevo unos años aquí pero mis mejores amigos se han ido yendo del colegio porque no aguantaban lo estricto del colegio o sus padres se han trasladado a otro país por negocio y bueno necesito nuevos amigos y tu pareces un buen candidato-

-Pues eso está hecho- estrechándole la mano Albert

- Has venido solo? No vinieron tus padres contigo? -

-No, bueno… vine con mi tutor mi tía se quedó en América, mis padres murieron-

-Ohh lo siento- dijo Edward con la sensación de haber metido la pata tan pronto con su nuevo amigo.

– Bueno no te preocupes- dijo Albert más animado - Y tú cuéntame de tu familia-

-Bueno mis padres viven en Londres aunque los negocios de mi padre lo tienen entre Escocia y aquí. Tenemos una villa y allí vamos siempre para las vacaciones de verano del colegio junto con mi hermana que también estudia aquí se llama Helen-

Y así Edward fue contando un poco más de él y de cómo era la vida en el colegio hubo una buena conexión entre ellos y sería el comienzo de una amistad duradera y leal.

Los primeros días no fueron tan buenos para Albert se sentía centro de atención por un lado las chicas lo agobiaban un poco por llamar su atención y por el otro lado sentía el rechazo de los chicos porque le tenían envidia por la atención que generaba a las chicas.

Pero a medida que fueron pasando los días la expectación fue desapareciendo aparentemente ya que la actitud indiferente y reservada de Albert, hacia crecer el atractivo de él sin agregar lo guapo que era.

Entre las alumnas del colegio, había una chica que mostraba más interés que las otras y además tenía una ventaja, que su hermano era amigo de él.

Albert se iba haciendo con la rutina del colegio aunque había días que tenía ganas de escapar de allí, cuando tenía esos días se refugiaba en lo que más le gustaba la naturaleza y daba paseos por los bosques y había descubierto una pequeña colina que culminaba con un majestuoso árbol allí el desconectaba de todas la normas impuestas, ese lugar le traía calma.

Una tarde estando allí se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de una niña rubia con una linda sonrisa se preguntaba qué sería de ella y si la volvería a ver.

En ese momento llego un grupo de 4 chicos -Vaya vaya aquí esta don seductor- diciéndolo con sarcasmo

Albert se levantó –Que tonterías dices- en tono enfadado

-Acaso cara bonita no te has dado cuenta que las traes loquitas, además eres nuevo y tienes que hacer lo que te digamos-

-Que! Vaya no voy a seguir escuchando tus tonterías- y le dio la espalda bajando ya la colina

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca- y sin más le dio un fuerte empujón que casi lo hace caer ya que lo tomo desprevenido

-Tú te lo has buscado- dijo Albert y le dio un puñetazo en el cara tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo los otros tres se quedaron sorprendidos de lo fuerte que era, así que no hicieron nada porque sabían que se llevarían otro golpe igual o peor.

En eso llego Edward -Algún problema?-

Los otros chicos respondieron que no y se marcharon con uno maltrecho, - Vaya William ya veo que te has estrenado en cuanto a peleas, y no creo que vuelva a molestarte le has dado un buen golpe y me alegro porque ese siempre anda molestando a los chicos nuevos-

-Jajaja pues eso espero si de algo ha servido para que deje de molestar a los demás- mientras se miraba los nudillos de la mano que le habían quedado un poco rojas

-Bueno me andabas buscando Edward?-

-Ah si si con la pelea olvidaba para que te buscaba, quiero que me acompañes al salón de recreo- lo dijo un poco nervioso

-Sabes que no me gusta ir por allí, mejor quedémonos aquí no creo que regresen a molestarnos- mientras se volvía a tumbar

-Es que…- y se pasaba la mano sobre su cabeza delatando su nerviosismo - Allí esta Rachel y mi hermana-

-Y? pregunto Albert -Para que me necesitas?-

- Es que no quiero parecer frente a Rachel que estoy interesado en ella, bueno no quiero ser tan evidente, sabes- lo decía un tanto apenado

-Ahhhhh ya veo - dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo… -Ha llegado cupido a visitarte no?-

-bueno vamos o qué?- lo decía un tanto disgustado

- Está bien- lo decía divertido

-Además así te presento de una vez a mi hermana y la distraes para que yo pueda hablar con Rachel-

-Vaya ya veo que lo tenías todo planeado- mientras se dirigían al salón y sonriendo los dos

Había más alumnos en el salón, en una esquina estaba Helen una chica de largo cabello rojizo, ojos de color gris como Edward y unas cuantas pecas adornaban su bella cara hablaba amenamente con su amiga Rachel una chica rubia de ojos azules de baja estatura pero estilizada, ambos se acercaron e inmediatamente Helen fijo sus ojos felinos en Albert y pensaba para sí que al fin conocía al escurridizo William que de cerca era más atractivo y varonil.

-Hola hermanito hasta que al fin me presentaras a tu amigo… -Viendo sin pestañear a Albert

-William te presento a mi querida y atolondrada hermana Helen-

-Oye! Edward no has sido muy cortes en presentarme-

-Y ella es su amiga Rachel - dijo con una cara de ensoñación

-Hola encantado de conocerlas señoritas- decía un formal Albert

Entonces Helen se puso al lado de Abert y le dijo -William porque no dejamos a estos tortolitos-

-Helen! - lo decía un enfadado Edward por dejarlo en evidencia mientras que Rachel se sonrojaba por lo directa que era su amiga

- Jajaja hermanito tu empezaste- mientras se llevaba a Albert al otro lado del salón y sintiendo alguna que otra mirada envidiosa.

-Ya veo que te llevas muy bien con mi hermano? El es muy selectivo de elegir a sus amigos y debo admitir que tiene buen gusto para elegirlos- lo decía en doble sentido y mirándolo coquetamente.

Albert que había campado la indirecta solo le dijo -Si me llevo muy bien con Edward, la verdad que hemos congeniado- y mirando de reojo a su amigo pero este estaba muy ocupado charlando amenamente con Rachel.

-Espero yo poder conocerte mejor, Asi que… que te parece si eres mi pareja en el Festival de Mayo- dijo acercándose un poco a él

-Como! , bueno pues….- dudaba Albert

-Que pasa?- Le decía Helen

-No nada, es que falta aún unos meses y no había pensado en el festival– lo que realmente pensaba en lo directa que era esta chica

-Ya sé que falta para el festival pero sé que tu estas en la mira de muchas de mis amigas así que me he adelanto o es que acaso estas rechazando mi invitación?- Dijo en tono ofendida pero con ojos de cordero degollado

-Oh no, está bien acepto ser tu acompañante- dijo sonriendo de manera diplomática pensaba en el lio que lo había metido su amigo sin querer ya que él no pensaba asistir pero bueno no podía ofender a la hermana de su amigo

Perfecto! Exclamo ella con un aire victorioso.

Helen era muy diferente a su hermano era caprichosa y vanidosa, y lo que se le metía entre ceja y ceja no descansaba hasta que lo conseguía era como conseguir un trofeo y ahora ese trofeo era un chico rubio que tenía enfrente.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 **

**FESTIVAL DE MAYO**

El tiempo en el colegio no le pareció tan malo a Albert como pensaba.

Además de apuesto era inteligente y llevaba bien los estudios, siempre mantenía una estrecha amistad con Edward, se llevaba bien en general con los demás compañeros, hasta se había ganado el agrado de las monjas, es que era de reconocer que Albert tenía un carisma que poca gente poseía, propio de un líder innato.

Pasaron los meses y llego el tan esperado para unos y menos para otros, Festival de Mayo.

Era un día con sol radiante, el cielo azul, con una agradable brisa, Albert terminaba de vestirse se había disfrazado de príncipe sin saber que para una niña en América él era realmente su príncipe.

Fue a buscar a su amigo Edward que se había disfrazado de Romeo, se dirigieron al salón donde se celebraba el baile, Albert no había invitado a nadie ya que George no era de ese tipo de eventos y su tía se encontraba en América.

Al llegar al salón ambos chicos llamaran la atención más Albert ya que con ese traje le hacía verse irresistiblemente guapo y con su porte desprendió muchos suspiros a su paso, Edward al percatarse del efecto que causaba entre las chicas le dijo bromeando -Oye William opacas mi galanura-

Albert divertido se rio - Deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en tu objetivo de cortejar a Rachel-

Cuando se acercaban a saludar a Rachel les salió al paso como un felino Helen – Porque has tardado en venir?, pensaba que me ibas a dejar plantada William- mientras lo miraba coqueta

-Y yo no existo hermanita acaso no ves lo guapo que estoy, vaya solo tienes ojos para William- le decía en vano para llamar la atención de Helen que ni lo miro

-Ahhh hola Edward- sin prestarle mucha atención

-Bailamos William?- Tomándolo del brazo y casi arrastrándolo al centro del salón

Edward un poco disgustado por la actitud de Helen le dijo -Ayyyy hermanita no acapares a William-

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Albert un poco incómodo por el evidente interés de Helen por él.

Comenzó una pieza musical y empezaron a bailar Albert trataba de mantener la distancia pero ella se lo ponía difícil.

-William te queda muy bien ese traje te ves muy seductor, y de mí no dices nada como me queda el vestido- mientras ella se ponía en puntillas para decírselo al oído

- Gra… Gracias Helen tú también te ves muy bien- lo decía un tanto nervioso porque Helen se había puesto un vestido con un escote sugerente y Albert al ser alto tenía una buena perspectiva del vestido.

Bailaron dos piezas más, pero ya estaba un tanto agobiado por lo empalagosa que era Helen, quería tomar aire ¨solo¨ pero fue imposible escabullirse de ella que más parecía un koala porque no se desprendía de su brazo.

Así que salieron ¨juntos¨ a tomar el aire, iban caminando por el bosque, entonces Helen de repente se detuvo se puso frente de él y le dijo- William me gustas- Albert abrió de par en par sus ojos ante tal confesión.

-Helen yo…- no era que no le atrajera pero no era el tipo de chica que le podía gustar.

-No digas nada sé que es pronto pero no importa estoy segura que te podre conquistar- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y posaba una mano sobre el pecho Albert

Todo esto lo había tomado por sorpresa y no se percataba que Helen se iba acercando hasta rozar sugerentemente los labios de Albert

El la detuvo por los hombros delicadamente y le dijo - Eres muy directa Helen y no es correcta para una dama esta actitud-

-Es que me gustas mucho- volviéndole hacer esa mirada de cordero degollado

-Lo siento Helen no es que no me gustes al contrario eres muy guapa pero solo quiero tu amistad-

-No importa William soy muy persistente sabes? un buen cazador espera pacientemente para atrapar a la presa- lo decía con una sonrisa coqueta

–Vaya.. vaya me sorprendes mucho Helen, será mejor que regresemos al baile y dejemos esto olvidado-

-Está bien William – pero diciendo para ella ¨ Ya te atrapare¨ y sonriendo de medio lado

El baile siguió sin mayor sobresalto para el pobre Albert que se sentía un poco incómodo y sorprendido por la actitud de Helen y pensaba en los diferentes que eran los hermanos. Aunque algo de cazador también tenía Edward al verlo con Rachel pero de una manera más sutil por decirlo así.

El tiempo seguía pasando y habían transcurrido casi dos años desde que Albert llego al colegio, se le iba el tiempo entre estudios, normas y el más difícil de los retos ¨escapar de los tentáculos de Helen¨ que cada vez lo iba cercando y más de una vez le había robado uno que otro beso, pero él ahora tenía un arma secreta para mantenerla a distancia, y esa arma era Coupe era el nombre que le había puesto a una cría de mofeta que se había encontrado abandonado en unos de los tantos paseos que daba por el colegio, cuido de ella y se convirtió en una magnifica compañía y también para librarse de ciertas ¨señoritas¨ que le rondaban…

En una tarde estaban Albert y Edward en el salón de recreo y recibió una carta de América era de su tía abuela tenía tiempo que no recibir correspondencia de ella se preocupó pensando que había pasado algo malo aunque no tan lejos de la realidad su tía le informaba que ese sería su último año el colegio para seguir sus estudios en América no era en si mala pero lo que realmente le enfadaba a Albert era la forma en que la tía dirigía su vida como un muñeco, él no había pensado que iba a ser pero ese era su problema pero luego cayó como una losa el apellido de los Andrew, pero pensó también que ya era un chico no lejos de los dieciocho* y que ya podía empezar a tu tomar sus propias decisiones y forjar su propio destino, aunque no podía escapar totalmente del apellido Andrew, por lo que antes de tomar sus responsabilidades viviría como a él le hubiera gustado vivir.

Se acercaba el verano, el ultimo para Albert en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Albert estaba en su colina con Poupe hacia un maravilloso día pensaba en la invitación de Edward en pasar con ellos el verano en su villa, había aceptado pero una cosa le preocupaba y era Helen ya que estaría también y aunque la mantenía a distancia porque él no sentía nada por ella, debía de reconocer que había cierta atracción, no podía negar que era una chica muy bella pero no quería sentirse atado a nadie, más ahora que quería vivir libre y había tomado una decisión…

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por el tiempo que hacen para leer el fic, por dejar sus comentarios que me alegra mucho recibirlos gracias a Laila, Blackcat2010, , normavanessa2000, monybert-DC, Faby Andley, Milady.

NOTAS

*En cuanto a la edad de Albert he calculado que cuando entro al colegio estaba cerca de cumplir los quince, así que como habían pasado cerca de 2 años cuando recibió la carta de la Tía abuela acababa de cumplir los 17 añitos…

*Ya veremos qué pasa en el verano ya que Helen es muy persistente y tomando en cuenta que ha esta edad las hormonas pueden jugar una mala pasada…. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene algunas situaciones que les pueden ser ofensivos para algunos lectores por subiditas de tono no mucho, pero si no le gusta este tipo de contenido abstenerse de leerlo. Gracias por su comprensión.

CAPITULO 5

Verano en Escocia

Llegaron las esperadas vacaciones, Albert llego junto con Edward y Helen a la villa de los Gallagher donde los esperaban sus padres para recibirlos.

Era una elegante villa cerca de un hermoso lago era un paisaje espectacular.

Edward llevo a Albert a su habitación - Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí con nosotros y que mi hermana no te agobie- mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Gracias estaré bien- mientras se acercaba al enorme ventanal, la abrió y un hermoso paisaje estaba frente a él, parecía un cuadro pintado por el mejor pintor, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, respiro profundo se sentía vivo y libre por primera vez.

Y así fue como comenzaron las vacaciones que eran bálsamo para Albert no solo por el hecho de no estar bajo ninguna orden de su tía, sino que después de mucho tiempo se sentía parte de una verdadera familia los padres de Edward y Helen eran personas muy nobles y cariñosas que les había tomado cariño.

Los días se les pasaban rápido entre pescar, paseos en bote, picnic y por supuesto escapar de Helen, pero tenía algo a su favor, es que a ella y a su madre les estaban haciendo unos retratos y pasaban mucho tiempo en el estudio del pintor, así que no pasaba mucho con ellos.

Para Albert el verano se le había pasado demasiado rápido ya casi había terminado y dentro de una semana tenía que regresar a Londres.

Tres días antes de su marcha el Padre de Edward se tuvo que ausentar por negocios, su madre había ido a visitar a un familiar que se encontraba enfermo y Edward había ido a recoger los retratos al estudio del pintor.

Albert por su parte iba a cabalgar quería despedirse de esos hermosos paisajes y se disponía a salir de la villa cuando Helen lo intercepto

- William dónde vas?

- A cabalgar un rato-

- Sabes que estamos solos no? Lo dijo con una sonrisilla

- Si, por eso quiero ir a cabalgar hace un buen día –

Ella queriendo retenerlo lo tomo del brazo - No quieres conocer todas las estancias de la villa creo que Edward no ha sido el buen anfitrión que debería ser- viéndolo fijamente esperando su respuesta

- Lo siento Helen, gracias- mientras se soltaba iba camino a la puerta

-William! Acaso me tienes miedo?- Dijo sarcástica

- Que dices Helen- dijo Albert y pensándolo un poco le respondió - Esta bien vamos-

Y ella con esa actitud de haberlo conseguido comenzó su recorrido por unas estancias, era verdad que no había visto la villa al completo, había estancias espectaculares con unos cuadros y retratos llenos de historia.

Luego Helen lo tomo de la mano y abrió una habitación -Mira esta habitación es mi preferida porque tiene una terraza con unas vistas muy hermosas - mientras lo hacía pasar

–Porque no vas abrir William- le dijo coqueta, mientras él se dirigía a la terraza, ella aprovecho para echar el cerrojo y colocarse la llave en el escote de su vestido y como felino acechando a la presa se acercaba a Albert, mientras este miraba la bella vista, pero algo le decía que tramaba algo Helen y que no era correcto estar en una habitación ellos 2 solos, además Edward podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Que pasa William?- Le decía acercándose a el de una manera sugerente -Sabes que me atraes mucho William?-

El retrocedió un poco -Lose por eso es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- le dijo dirigiéndose el a la puerta

-No podrás salir!- con una sonrisa burlona

-Que pretendes Helen- mientras se acercaba a ella ya que había comprobado que la puerta tenía llave

Ella acercándose solo le dijo -Y yo a ti William no te atraigo?- mientras se lo susurraba al oído para luego acariciarle sugerentemente el lóbulo de la oreja eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero también lo desarmo al fin y al cabo era un chico, que en ese momento le empezaron a dominar más las hormonas que el sentido común, y debía reconocer que Helen en la forma en que empezaba a besar su cuello lo estaba seduciendo, Albert respondió tomándola posesivamente de la cintura acercándola más a él y la beso de una manera muy apasionada ella sonreía por dentro y pensaba para si _Has tardado William pero he conseguido seducirte_, así que sin perder tiempo empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Ya sin ella empezó a besar, acariciar y mordisquear el pecho de un Albert cada vez más agitado por las caricias que le hacía Helen, él con los ojos cerrados ya no pensaba solo estaba el instinto que había despertado y sus manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo de ella y el no quedándose atrás empezó a despojarla del vestido sin poner ella ninguna resistencia.

Ella siguió la tarea en seguir quitándole las prendas y fue ahora el turno del pantalón y algo más… , él al verse así la empezó a besar con desesperación ya estaba cegado por la pasión y la despojo de lo poco que tenía Helen, empezaron a llenarse de besos y caricias.

Instintivamente buscaban acomodarse en un lugar donde prodigarse caricias más íntimas y cayeron sobre la cama, así comenzaron esas caricias más sugerentes más profundas, ambos dejaban escapar suspiros y gemidos que los iban llevando a un sinfín de sensaciones donde no tardaron en comenzar ese baile rítmico hasta que ya no pudieron más y estallaron ambos de placer.

Aun agitados Helen se le acercó al oído – te ha gustado William?

Él aun recuperándose le dijo -Como puedes ser tan apasionada- mientras la miraba

Y ella se incorporó y sentó a la orilla de la cama para vestirse y se voltea y le dice sin más -No eres el primero que me lo dice-

Albert se sorprendió por lo directa que era Helen siempre

-Acaso para ti si?- Dijo ella levantando una ceja y a la expectativa de lo que le decía.

Albert solo le sonrió de una manera muy sensual y le dijo - Hoy es tu turno de que me digas si te parezco apasionado o no?- y la tomo del brazo y la hizo regresar a la cama.

Ahora fue el quien empezó a acariciarla pero esta vez lentamente, se tomaba su tiempo para besar cada parte de su cuerpo de tal manera que la torturaba ella gemía, sus manos acariciaban las partes más sensibles de ella

– Oh William!– era lo único que podía decir estaba tan excitada que clavaba sus uñas en las sabanas, él al verla así profundizaba en sus caricias y comenzaron de nuevo esa danza despacio al principio pero que luego se volvió frenética hasta llegar de nuevo al clímax …

Estaban exhaustos ella con una sonrisa le dice – Si que eres realmente muy apasionado William-, mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa y la llave que estaría por el suelo también.

Albert también se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa pero a medida que empezaron a trabajar sus neuronas, pensó en lo que había hecho y como se dejó llevar por el instinto, sin pensar en las consecuencias y su cara se tensó, ella al verlo como intuyendo lo que pensaba le dijo- No te preocupes William no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo, es más considéralo como una despedida- mientras terminaba de colocarse el vestido

Que? Dijo desconcertado

-Es tu último verano aquí en Londres y luego regresaras a América, no?- dijo ella tranquila

-Bueno eso aún no lo he decidido si regresare de inmediato América- pensando que a pesar de que él evidentemente no era el primero en la vida de Helen no podía dejarla así, era la hermana de su amigo.

A lo lejos escucharon la voz de Edward que llamaba a Helen – Es Edward iré ver de seguro ya trae los retratos, bueno ya hablaremos luego- dijo Helen sonriendo mientras quitaba el cerrojo ella lo miro y le dijo -No te preocupes por mí- y bajo a recibir a su hermano que la llamaba insistentemente.

Albert se fue a su habitación se ducho y se cambió. Luego bajo y se encontró a Edward un tanto serio se puso nervioso pensando que Helen le había dicho algo.

- Puedes creer lo de mi hermana como puede ser tan impulsiva y dejarse llevar así sin más, acaso no piensa en las consecuencias y en nuestra familia- lo decía enfadado

Albert se puso pálido y pensó _que el respondería aunque no era eso lo que quería para su vida ya que no amaba a Helen solo había atracción _y respirando profundo le dijo – No te preocupes sé que la situación se arreglara y no quedara deshonrada ante la sociedad y la familia –

-Tú crees?, ya te lo ha contado Helen?-

- Contado qué? Dijo un Albert aún más confundido

- De ese pintor que les ha hecho el retrato que se escapara con él a Francia esta noche es una insensata – lo decía un Edward cada vez más furioso

- Que dices!- dijo Albert totalmente aturdido

- Si el muy descarado me lo ha dicho esta tarde cuando recogía los retratos y me dice que es una decisión de los dos no le creí y ahora al llegar a la villa quiera preguntárselo a Helen, por eso mi urgencia de hablar con ella y me ha dicho lo mismo que está segura de su decisión y que es su vida y que no quiere regirse a esta sociedad, me dice que quizás va adelantada con la época porque esta no es para ella y desea descubrir su destino ella sola, bueno… con ese pintor de mala muerte, Te imaginas William!- Le decía Edward fuera de sí, sin terminar de creer la actitud de su hermana.

Albert meditando le dijo: -Deja que ella descubra su destino… Sabes la envidio?-

-Pero que dices William?- Sin creer lo que le decía su amigo

- Si la envidio porque está segura de lo que quiere y no se rige por las reglas de la sociedad yo mismo me siento atrapado de mi apellido aunque quiera escapar sé que al final no lo podré conseguir en cambio tu hermana sí. Déjala que ella se forje su destino y apóyala!-

-Pero William sabes lo que me dices, que les diré a mis padres! -

-Si la quieren ellos la entenderán, con el tiempo quizás… -

Y como Helen lo había planeado de marcharse esa noche se despidió de su madre aunque esta intento convencerla de que no se fuera no lo consiguió, Edward por su parte no quiso despedirse sentía que había ofendido tremendamente a su familia y que su padre se llevaría un disgusto muy grande cuando regresara y se enterase de la locura de su hermana.

Helen iba a despedirse de Albert que la esperaba en el estudio, ella entro.

Al verla se acercó a ella y el la abrazo tiernamente -Helen nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, espero que seas feliz y que encuentres tu camino con él- lo dijo tranquilo

Ella le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo –Gracias William por tus palabras y por interceder por mí ante Edward y mi madre, pensé que estarías muy enfadado por lo que había pasado entre nosotros esta tarde… - lo dijo con la mirada baja ya que al pensarlo bien no había actuado de la mejor manera.

-Tranquila, ahora entiendo tus palabras de esta tarde, no te preocupes no lo estoy, solo quiero que te cuides y que seas feliz– diciéndole esto le dio un beso en la mejía

- Nunca te olvidare, eres una gran persona William y… muy apasionado- guiñándole un ojo mientras salía.

Y sin más ella partió, los padres de Helen evitaron el escándalo entre la sociedad diciendo que ella se fue a comenzar su estudios de arte a Francia.

Dos días después de la marcha de Helen, Albert regresaba a Londres y pensaba lo que había vivido ese verano y con una sonrisa no pudo evitar pensar lo vivido con Helen, pero también meditaba de la lección que ella le había dado, de ser fuerte en sus convicciones y decisiones, por lo que reforzaba más lo que él había pensado hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, donde comenzaría una nueva vida al llegar a Londres…

Continuara…

Perdonen el retraso es que lo estuve editando el capítulo para hacerlo un tanto light el contenido ;)

No me canso de darles las gracias por su tiempo en leer y dejar sus comentarios :)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

A su regreso a Londres, lo esperaba George con la intención de regresar con él a América, por orden expresa de la Señora Elroy.

-Hola William me alegro verte, te han sentado muy bien las vacaciones-

-Sí, George, Como estas? - mientras le daba un abrazo

- Bien, ya tengo todo preparado para nuestro regreso a Chicago-

- Bueno ya que lo mencionas te comunico que no me iré, me quedare aquí en Londres un tiempo- lo dijo serio mirándolo fijamente.

- Pero William!, la señora Elroy dijo…- no lo dejo continuar

- Sé lo que dijo mi tía, pero he tomado una decisión y no te preocupes de su reacción. Ya le he enviado una carta informándole de ello, creo que ya que no le tardara en llegar- diciéndolo con una leve sonrisa pensando en la cara de ella cuando la leyera

-Pero que piensas hacer?- le preguntaba George preocupado

- Como te dije antes, quiero quedarme aquí por lo menos un año o dos, buscare un trabajo y un sitio donde vivir- con ese brillo en los ojos y con una sonrisa

-Pero… William- Se quedo meditando las palabras de Albert, lo conocía y no lo iba hacer cambiar de idea.

– Está bien William … te buscare un sitio donde vivir y trabajo, no habrá problema perteneciendo a la familia Andrew-

-No! – lo dijo un poco molesto

– No quiero privilegios por ser un Andrew, quiero desligarme del apellido, por lo menos por un tiempo–

A los 2 días, después de esa conversación con George le había llegado la carta a la Sra. Elroy, que casi le da un ataque. No podía creer como su sobrino podía ser tan rebelde y excéntrico.

A los pocos días un Albert entusiasmado por comenzar una nueva vida, por lo menos temporal se hizo llamar ¨Albert¨ dejando a un lado su otro nombre y por supuesto su apellido.

Busco un sitio donde vivir y encontró un pequeño apartamento no muy lujoso pero eso quería y encontró un trabajo como aprendiz en un centro de rehabilitación y conservación de la vida silvestre.

George se había quedado en Inglaterra por orden expresa de la tia Elroy.

Albert se mantenía en contacto con George, y cuando se veian no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de comentarle un poco de los negocios que tenía la familia en Londres para no desligarlo totalmente de sus responsabilidades. George sabía cómo abordarlo para que él no se sintiera agobiado, y fuera entrando en razón que algún día debería asumir su puesto como cabeza de los Andrew.

Pero Albert buscaba la manera de escabullirse, y pasaba más tiempo en su trabajo, y aunque era duro era gratificante, porque siempre le habían gustado los animales.

Pasaron cerca de 2 años, en todo este tiempo conoció gente muy amable e interesante, vivió muchas experiencias ya que le gustaba viajar solo por Europa en sus vacaciones, y eso le hizo formar su carácter y a valerse por sí mismo.

También mantenía contacto con su amigo Edward, ahora él estudiaba medicina y mantenía una relación formal con Rachel.

Edward le había comentado a Albert que se había reconciliado con su hermana y mantenían comunicación.

Helen seguía viviendo en Francia, le gustaba la vida bohemia y estaba feliz con su ahora marido, porque se había casado hace unos meses con el pintor.

Un día Albert pensó que ya era momento de regresar a América, y se reunió con George para decircelo

-Se alegrara mucho la señora Elroy de tu regreso, se lo has comunicado?-

-Si, pero… Pense que en este tiempo le había quedado claro que ya no me puede manejar a su antojo- con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno William ella se preocupa por ti y tu futuro-

-Ya veremos qué pasa cuando lleguemos-

-Bueno voy a preparar el regreso- le dijo George dejando a un Albert pensativo.

Albert se despidió de sus compañeros del centro y de su amigo Edward a los pocos días partieron con George rumbo a América.

Ya en el viaje Albert decidió dejarse crecer la barba y no cortarse el pelo.

-Porque ese cambio William, dejándote la barba?-

-No quiere la tía Elroy que mi identidad sea secreta?, Así nadie pensara que soy la cabeza de los Andrew –

Aunque en realidad era un acto de rebeldía ante su tía, quería demostrarle al llegar que ya no era su títere y que él era dueño de su vida y decisiones, al vivir en Londres le había forjado un carácter.

George lo observaba, y veía como Albert se había convertido en un muchacho seguro de sí mismo, que podía afrontar las situaciones por difíciles que fueran.

Y eso era bueno porque cuando estuviera al frente de los negocios tendría que ser de un carácter seguro y decidido.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de él, le recordaba al padre de este firme en sus convicciones y decisiones, pero a la vez noble y de buen corazón.

La Sra. Elroy estaba muy contenta, porque finalmente habia llegado el día en que regresaba su querido sobrino después de tanto tiempo, había preparado la mansión de Chicago, ya que ella no vivía allí sino que en Lakewood con sus otros 3 sobrinos que estaban a su cuidado.

Anthony de su querida Rose Marie, Alistear y Archibald que se habían quedado con ella, porque sus padres salieron de viaje por negocios en Asia, y no querían llevarlos ya que eran tierras exóticas. Por este motivo no había podido viajar a Londres.

Cuando bajaron del coche, la Sra Elroy casi se cae de la impresión de ver a Albert con esa apariencia de vagabundo.

El al ver su reacción se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

- Pe.. pero William!- Decía sin salir de su sorpresa

- Como esta tía Elroy cuanto tiempo sin verla- y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas con la barba, que le provoco un escalofrió.

Tanto George como los sirvientes evitaban reír, al ver la cara de la señora Elroy que era un poema…

-Como me veo tía, guapo?- Le dijo sonriendo de una manera desenfadada.

Ella lo observo de pies a cabeza, ya era todo un hombre, no era ese chico triste que se fue hace unos años.

A pesar de esa apariencia reconocía esos ojos, tan azules como el cielo que le recordaba a su difunto hermano, esa mirada que transmitía seguridad, fuerza y a la vez calidez.

Estaba muy alto un poco más de 1.90, de cuerpo atlético, sus cabellos rubios revueltos le daban un aspecto misterioso y atractivo a la vez.

La Sra. Elroy levanto su cabeza y de manera altiva le respondio -Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde- y se dio la vuelta entrando a la mansión.

Albert y George sonrieron cómplices.

-No se lo ha tomado muy mal, y eso que no ha visto a poupe-

Una vez aseado y cambiado bajo a la biblioteca, para hablar con su tía que estaba con George.

Al entrar lo vio lo tía -Pensé que te habías quitado esa barba- dijo en tono molesto – No te das cuenta que afea tus bellos rasgos William-.

- Bueno de momento me la dejare, porque como mantendrás mi identidad es secreto, no tengo porque asistir a ningún evento de sociedad- lo decia sabiendo que no podía refutarle eso.

- Ya lose pero he arreglado para que la próxima semana comiences a estudiar en la escuela de negocios y tendrás que quitarte la barba quieras o no- le dijo con autoridad

A Albert le cambio el semblante y su cuerpo se puso rígido, iba a contestarle cuando George vio esa mirada, sabía que la situación se complicaría por lo que se apresuró a contestarle a la señora Elroy, diciéndole que había contactado con unos profesores muy cualificados que llegarían a la mansión y poder continuar así sus estudios.

Y dirigiéndose a Albert le dijo - William nos puedes dejar solos un momento, para comentarle lo que hemos hablado en el viaje-

Albert serio asentó, pero antes de marcharse se dirigió a su tía – Muchas cosas van a cambiar, a partir de ahora Tia Elroy- y se marchó.

- Vamos George como es que le permites todos los caprichos a William? - Le dijo en tono molesto

- Señora Elroy pienso que de esta forma hacemos que William no se escape de sus responsabilidades. En Londres aprendí que hay que dejarle su espacio para que sea el mismo, logre que él no se desligara totalmente de los deberes de la familia y conseguí más si lo hubiéramos obligado y pienso que es lo mejor, confié en mí y vera que él será el perfecto cabeza del Clan Andrew-

Ella meditaba lo que le decía y sin más asintió, pensando que no tenía otra opción era su sobrino difícil de domar pero George lo conocía mejor que ella. y era con el único que lo lograba controlar y entender.

– Está bien George confío en ti, espero que no te equivoques – dijo con resignación

- No se preocupe señora Elroy-

A los pocos días se marchó la señora Elroy ya que no podía dejar a sus sobrinos pequeños mucho tiempo, y además estaba preparando la presentación de ellos a sus familiares más cercanos.

George se preparaba tambien para ir a Lakewood para la presentación - Volveré dentro de 2 días- le dijo a Albert

- Muy bien, ya me contaras como están mis sobrinos-

Se marchó, dos días después mientras Albert desayunaba llego George

-Ya de vuelta, que tal fue la presentación?- Le decía mientras mordía una tostada

Sentándose a la mesa mientras le servían el desayuno George se sonrió – Estuvo… diferente-

-Si? - Llamo la atención de Albert -Que paso?-

-Bueno en pleno discurso de la señora Elroy una carcajada la interrumpió-

- Que! vaya quien fue el valiente en hacer eso-

-Bueno en realidad fue una pequeña niña junto con el señorito Archibald, que se habían metido debajo de la mesa a comer un postre, pero tus otros dos sobrinos salieron al rescate haciendo un brindis para distraer la a atención de la señora Elroy-

-Jajajaja! Y quien es ella, de una familia de la ciudad? -

-Bueno en realidad de la familia Leegan-

-Elisa? -

-No, es una niña que los Leegan han adoptado para hacerle compañía a la señorita Elisa. Y parece que la conocen tus sobrinos porque no pararon de bailar con ella cosa que no le agrado nada a la señora Elroy-

-Bueno a mi tía, pocas son las personas que le agradan ya sabes cómo es- dijo sin dejar de mordisquear su tostada – Cuéntame más de esa pequeña-

-Bueno la adoptaron de un orfelinato que está cerca de Lakewood, tendrá cerca de 12 años y se llama Candy White-

-Que dulce nombre- dijo sonriendo

- Y como es para que mis sobrinos le presten toda su atención-

-Es bonita tiene rizos dorados, pecas, una hermosa sonrisa muy contagiosa por cierto, pero sobre todo tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que me hicieron recordar a tu hermana-

Mientras George la describía Albert se paralizo y dejo caer su tostada sería posible que fuera esa pequeña la que conoció hace unos años en esa colina? Sería posible eso?

Continuara…

Gracias por seguir la historia, y agradezco sus comentarios.

He pensado que Albert tenía que tener un poco de experiencia para enseñar a Candy ;), bueno ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.

Un saludo a todas que tengan un buen día.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Lakewood

Albert desde esa mañana, en que George le conto del incidente en la fiesta de presentación estaba intrigado, si esa niña seria la misma que había conocido unos años atrás. Así que había decidido ir a Lakewood y comprobarlo el mismo.

Una tarde reunido con George en la Biblioteca le dijo:

- George me iré unos días a Lakewood-

- ¿Que vas a donde?- Dijo George con desconcierto

-No puedes ir, sabes que la señora Elroy no quiere que te vean los señoritos, aun no es el momento-

-Lo sé, pero no iré allí sino a la cabaña de campo la que está cerca de la cascada, la recuerdas?-

- Como olvidarla, allí viviste buenos momentos con tu familia- lo decía George con una leve sonrisa

- Si… muy buenos momentos, pero también muy breves – lo decía melancólico y recordaba cuando su padre le enseñaba a pescar, y jugaba con Rose con los animalitos del bosque mientras su madre feliz los miraba, de allí surgió su amor a la naturaleza porque le tría buenos recuerdos de esos días, pero George interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Pero… William esa casa está abandonada hace mucho tiempo, desde que murieron tus padres la Señora Elroy ya no quiso ir allí, y la ha tenido cerrada desde entonces. Así que no creo que esté en condiciones para que vivas allí, espera mejor para hacerla reparar-

- No! - Le dijo con énfasis - Estaré bien George solo serán por unos días me llevare lo necesario, no te preocupes-

George aun intrigado le pregunto -¿Y ese repentino interés por ir a Lakewood?-

- Bueno hace mucho que no voy allí, tú mismo lo has dicho antes, me trae muy buenos recuerdos- aunque era verdad no quería decirle el motivo real, porque seguro George no lo entendería, pero ya se lo explicaría mas adelante.

- Está bien William solo unos días- lo dijo resignado

-Me iré pasado mañana – mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Llego el día y Albert se preparaba para su viaje tomo su mochila y le iba acompañar su inseparable compañera de viaje Poupe.

Buen día William, ¿Te marchas ya? –

-Si, te veré pronto- dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿Se lo digo a la señora Elroy? –

-No es necesario, no le tengo que informar de cada paso que doy George, además estará muy ocupada con mis sobrinos- mientras reía pensando en los dolores de cabeza que le estarían dando, como él se los dio hace unos años

-Si, tienes razón William-

Llego a media mañana a Lakewood y a medida que se iba acercando nuevamente le vinieron los felices recuerdos que ahora le parecían tan lejanos, al entrar a la cabaña vio que estaba abandonada pero aún tenía algo de majestuosidad que tuvo en su día.

-Bueno no está mal del todo- echando un vistazo a su alrededor, pero algo le llamo su atención en una estantería había unos víveres y mantas, sonrió de medio lado pensado que algo tenía que ver George.

–No dejaras nunca de verme como un niño, George-

Muy cerca de allí en la mansión de los Leegan, Candy intentaba encajar en esa familia, pero era inútil se sentía muy triste porque tanto Elisa como Neal le hacían la vida imposible. Y no perdían oportunidad para molestarla y esa tarde no fue la excepción, ya que la acusaron de haber robado unas rosas de Anthony.

Ella queriendo aclararlo todo, fue a la mansión de los Andrew, pero mientras se acercaba por el jardín escuchaba como la tía abuela le decía a Anthony, Archie y Stear que se alejaran de ella porque era una mala influencia, pero Anthony la defendió y empezó a discutir con la Sra Elroy.

Candy al ver eso, se sintió mal que por culpa de ella tuvieran problemas. Por lo que salió corriendo llorando desconsoladamente, ellos la vieron salir de los rosales y supieron que había escuchado todo, así que fueron tras ella pero no la encontraron.

Mientras tanto Albert había decidió ir a pescar cerca de la cascada como lo hacía con su padre, sentado esperando que picara su caña, escucho un ruido se giró y vio que era un guarda.

-Buenas tardes, Señorito William-

Albert sonrió por como lo llamo, se levantó y le dijo – Buenas Tardes, pero mejor llámeme solo William-

-Oh no! Podría enfadarse mucho la Señora Elroy si se enterase, mejor le llamare Señor William ¿no le molesta?-

-No, está bien. No quiero ocasionarle problemas-

-El Señor George me ha informado de su llegada, le he llevado unos víveres y frazadas, ¿Se quedara mucho tiempo por aquí? es para informar a los demás guardas, es que somos varios para proteger estas propiedades y no quiero que lo confundan con un extraño-

-No se preocupé, no será por mucho tiempo. Perdone, no le he preguntado cuál es su nombre-

-Me llamo Joe Carter, Señor William-

-Bueno Joe, gracias por todo - le decía dándole la mano y con una sonrisa

- Que tenga una buena estancia y si necesita algo hágamelo saber- y se retiro

No tan lejos de allí, Candy seguía sin rumbo por el bosque estaba muy triste y sin darse cuenta llego al rio vio un bote y se subió, pensaba que allí no la encontrarían.

Pero de nuevo empezó a llorar porque se sentía muy sola, pensando que Anthony, Archie y Stear ya no le hablarían nunca más por pensar que era una ladrona.

De tanto que lloro se quedó dormida, por lo que no se dio cuenta que el bote se había desatado y que iba sin control, el movimiento cada vez más rápido del bote despertó a Candy, se asustó mucho al ver que no tenía remos y no había manera de dirigir el bote, escuchaba el ruido de lo que más seguro era una cascada…

Empezó a gritar llamando a Anthony, Stear y Archie; con la esperanza de sacarla de allí, pero fue inútil y vio como inevitablemente el bote se acercaba más a la cascada, así que solo cerró los ojos y llamo a Anthony con todas sus fuerzas…

Estaba atardeciendo, Albert estaba haciendo una fogata para preparar lo que había pescado y pensaba: _Ahhh que bien me siento aquí, pero ahora tengo que pensar cómo puedo ver a Candy, sin que me descubran…_

Cuando de repente escucho unos gritos en lo alto de la cascada, se acercó y vio como un bote caía con alguien aferrado a él.

Albert se lanzo al rio sin dudar, busco desesperadamente pero entre el agua revuelta y la espuma de la cascada era difícil ver.

Pero al fin vio algo flotando, la tomo en sus brazos y la saco estaba desmayada, y la llevo inmediatamente cerca de la fogata y le puso una manta, al verla a la luz del fuego dijo –Es… Candy! Su pelo, sus pecas. Sí, es ella… solo falta ver sus ojos para estar completamente seguro- mientras secaba su rostro.

Ella en ese momento se despertó y abrió lentamente sus ojos, pero al abrirlos bien, vio algo grande y peludo muy cerca de ella lo que se le vino a su mente es que era un oso, se asustó y dio un grito y se volvió a desmayar.

-Vaya! la he asustado - decepcionado pensaba: _Al final le daré la razón a la tía abuela sobre la barba…_

Así que opto por quitarse los lentes oscuros, para que tal vez así no se asustara y se sentó a esperar, a los minutos despertó de nuevo Candy.

-No te asustes- le dijo apresurado – ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?-

Ella se sentó de inmediato –¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo aun confundida

-Te he sacado de la cascada, sino hubiera estado aquí lo más seguro estarías en el cielo- le dijo sonriendo

-Ohh si, muchas gracias ha sido usted mi ángel protector- mientras sonreirá - ¿Y cómo se llama señor?-

-Me llamo Albert- Él la miraba detenidamente y pensaba: _Si! Es ella, la misma pequeña de esos hermosos ojos verdes._

-¿Vive aquí Señor Albert?- Le decía Candy mientras se acercaba más a la fogata para entrar en calor

-Eh? Si… si se puede decir que si, pero no me llames señor, que no soy tan viejo y tampoco tan feo para que te desmayes- le dijo divertido

Reía Candy -Lo siento pensé que era un oso es que tanto pelo que fue lo que me imagine jajajaja, lo siento Albert-

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Candy White-

-¿Que hacías en ese bote?, ¿Acaso escapabas de algo o de alguien?-

A Candy se le entristeció su semblante – Bueno … - un poco dudosa si contarle lo que le había pasado, pero levanto su vista y vio a Albert sentado frente a ella, y pensó: _A pesar de su apariencia misteriosa, sus ojos me transmiten confianza y calma_. Así que comenzó a contarle, lo sucedido antes de subir al bote y lo mal que lo pasaba en la casa de los Leegan, por lo que no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar.

Albert al verla llorar recordó cuando la conoció, pensó decirle de cuando se conocieron pero no era el momento.

Ahora debía de consolarla, la miraba tan triste, así que se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

- No te sientas triste pequeña, se fuerte, además tienes que confiar en ellos, si son tus amigos te creerán- le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Ella se aferró a él y lloro más como desahogándose, era raro que ella se mostrara tan vulnerable y confiara sus emociones a alguien que acaba de conocer. Pero se sentía reconfortada por sus palabras y por escucharla.

Pasaron unos minutos y Albert al ver que Candy se había calmado le seco sus lágrimas

-¿Estas mejor, Candy?-

-Si Albert, gracias- mientras se sonreía

- Muy bien Candy me alegro verte más animada, en la vida hay dificultades pero se sale adelante – mientras la miraba, le dolía verla así tan desvalida y se dijo que esta vez si la ayudaría y la protegería.

De repente escucharon que alguien llamaba a Candy, Albert a lo lejos vio que sus sobrinos la buscaban, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran por allí así que le dijo a Candy

-Creo que te buscan tus amigos, ve con ellos- mientras se levantaban

- Si! es la voz de Anthony, pero ¿No me acompañara Albert?-

-No, Candy yo estoy sin permiso en este sitio, y es mejor que no digas que me has visto- mientras recogía sus cosas y apagaba la fogata

-¿Pero... entonces no lo volveré a ver de nuevo Albert?- Diciéndolo un poco triste

Un Albert pensativo le dijo:

-Candy si quieres verme, es más fácil los fines de semana-

-Ah si- dijo Candy un poco confundida

-Es que yo ando de un lado a otro para evitar que los guardas me echen de aquí, pero los fines de semana ellos descansan-

-Entiendo Albert pero…- como dudando que lo volvería a ver

Albert la tomo por los hombros se arrodillo poniéndose a su altura y le dijo –Confía en mi Candy, haremos esto, cuando te sientas sola o con problemas escríbeme una nota y métela en una botella rio abajo y yo la recibiré-

- Muy buena idea Albert- lo dijo sonriendo y más animada

- Bueno cuídate Candy, y no estés triste nos veremos pronto- y se marchó rápido.

Mientras Candy corría al encuentro de Anthony, Stear y Archie.

Albert mientras regresaba a la cabaña meditaba sobre la situación de Candy y como podía compaginar su obligaciones y a la vez cuidar de ella, ya que pronto tenía que regresar a Chicago a continuar sus estudios y atender los asuntos de la familia.

Continuara…

Agradezco a Keilanot2, Laila, Rosario, Rosa Amanda, Olimpia, Paolau2, Blackcat2010, Dino Andrew, , monybert-DC, saruyi1707, Lila, Milady por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que les guste la historia.

Nota: Sigo haciendo mis cálculos y ahora Albert tiene 20 años.

Bueno pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, un abrazo a todas y que tengan un buen fin de semana


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

CAMBIO DE VIDA

Albert al día siguiente de su encuentro con Candy en la cascada, tenía que regresar a Chicago. Pero una cosa le preocupaba, y era si Candy le mandaba una botella con un mensaje y el no estaría.

Así que, ideo dejar una red en el rio por si le mandaba un mensaje, además había dejado a Joe el guarda encargado de vigilar cada día, hasta que el regresara de nuevo a Lakewood.

En su camino de regreso pensaba como Candy siendo aún una niña había sufrido tanto, pero le animaba pensar que de ahora en adelante el cuidaría de ella, por eso había decidido ir todos los fines de semana, por si ella buscaba su ayuda.

A su llegada a Chicago lo esperaba George

-¿Qué tal estaba la Cabaña de campo, William?-

-Bueno no estaba mal del todo, tomando en cuenta que tenía comida y frazadas - mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Bueno William te he dicho antes, que siempre te he considerado como un hijo y siempre velare por ti- mientras le ponía la mano sobre su hombro

-Gracias George, ¿Todo bien por aquí? -

- Si quiero comentarte algunas cosas, que han quedado pendientes de revisar- mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca

-Bueno, yo también quiero hablar contigo sobre algo que he pensado estos días- lo dijo con el rostro serio

-MMMMmm…, que tienes en mente ahora William- mientras lo miraba con recelo.

-Bueno me ha gustado tanto volver a Lakewood, que me iré al final de cada semana - lo decía tranquilo

-¿Como?- Mientras suspiraba profundo George -¿Y tus obligaciones aquí?-

Ya lo he pensado George, aprovechare al máximo de lunes a viernes y comenzare temprano cada mañana con los estudios y las tardes me encargare de los asuntos de la familia.

George que lo miraba un tanto pensativo - Pero … ¿No será mucha carga para ti de esta manera? -

-No George al contrario me vendrá bien despejarme necesito tiempo para mi ¿no crees? –

Un poco renuente y sospechando que había algo detrás, pero si lo conocía bien tenía que esperar a que él se lo contara. Así que solo asintió y le dijo -Bueno informare a los profesores de la nueva disposición- y continuaron allí comentando otros asuntos hasta la hora de la cena.

Así como había dicho, ese viernes de esa misma semana por la tarde se marchaba a Lakewood, estaba un poco agotado por las jornadas tan largas ya que comenzaban muy temprano por la mañana y terminaban muy tarde, pero a Albert no le disgustaba porque solo de esta forma podía hacer el tiempo para poder ir y no fallarle a Candy.

Al lleg_ar_ a la cabaña no vio nada sobre la mesa, ya que le había dicho a Joe que si llegaba algo por el rio lo colocara allí, solo dio un suspiro y pensó: _bueno mañana iré cerca de la cascada_

Al día siguiente Albert se levantó temprano y se fue al rio cerca de la cascada para pescar y esperar si Candy llegaba. Pero era casi mediodía y Albert estaba un poco desanimado, pensando que no vería a Candy cuando…

-¡Hola Albert!- Candy sonriente y feliz de encontrarlo alli

-¡Candy!… me alegro verte- mientras se levantaba

-Sabes Albert tenía miedo de no te volverte a ver-

- Te dije Candy que confiaras en mí- mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro

-Bueno Candy mira, tengo el almuerzo- mientras le mostraba con la otra mano un balde con lo que había pescado.

-Oh estupendo Albert iré a buscar algo de leña -

-¡No! espera Candy ahora iremos donde vivo, es una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí. Además quiero que conozcas a alguien- mientras recogía la caña y su mochila

A Candy le desconcertó porque pensaba que él era una persona solitaria.

Empezaron a caminar por el bosque y entre los arboles vio Candy una vieja cabaña, Albert se adelantó y entro, así que Candy apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Albert en cuanto llego a la puerta le salió al paso Albert - Mira Candy te presento a Poupe- lo decía orgulloso de su mascota

Candy abrió más sus ojos sorprendida -¡Una Mofeta!- Mientras esta le saltaba a Candy

-Jajaja no te preocupes Candy, Poupe es muy limpia-

Ella la empezó a acariciar y Poupe se le acurruco en sus brazos

-Vaya le has caído muy bien, has pasado la prueba Candy-

Después de eso entraron a la cabaña a preparar la comida, mientras almorzaban Candy le contaba sobre el Hogar de Pony, su infancia lo feliz que era scn sus madres la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

Al terminar Albert le dijo -Candy porque no damos un paseo antes de que te marches –

-Estupenda idea Albert-

Iban por el bosque y Candy vio un gran árbol que le apeteció trepar, pensó que seguro Albert no podría trepar tan bien como ella y lo reto a subir

-Oye Albert que te parece si subimos ese árbol-

-¿Cómo?- Mientras la miraba divertido por lo espontanea que era

– Sabes en el Hogar de Pony no había quien me ganara en trepar arboles- lo decía ella con su naricita levantada diciéndolo muy orgullosa

Albert reía de medio lado - Muy bien Candy- pensaba darle un poco de ventaja

Así Candy sin perder tiempo en un dos por tres estaba trepando ya el árbol, y vio que Albert estaba al pie de el todavía.

-¡Vamos Albert no tengas miedo! - le decía divertida

El comenzó a trepar y pronto la alcanzo y hasta la adelanto, era normal él era muy alto en comparación con Candy y además el también sabia trepar.

Albert llego a una rama que le agrado por la bonita vista que tenia se acomodó y le dejo sitio a Candy, que llego un poco después algo cansada, porque no se esperaba que Albert fuera tan bueno trepando árboles.

-Vaya Albert te he subestimado – y se sentó junto a él -¡Oh que maravillosa vista del rio, Albert!-

-Si la naturaleza es extraordinariamente hermosa – mientras aspiraba profundo

Candy lo observaba pero algo le intrigaba como alguien tan encantador solo tenía como compañía una mofeta entonces le pregunto: - ¿No te sientes solo Albert?-

Albert viéndola –Bueno, en ocasiones pero es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado- el no queriendo ahondar más en el asunto, porque no quería hablar de quién era en realidad cambio de tema.

– Porque no dejamos temas tristes Candy, y mejor cuéntame tú de tus tres paladines- mientras le sonreía

Ella noto que no le gustaba hablar de eso y decidió ya no volver a tocar ese tema, así que entusiasmada contesto a la pregunta y se le ilumino la cara al hablar más de Anthony.

Albert noto que era evidente que tenía predilección por él y que Candy estaba enamorada de su sobrino por la forma en que se expresaba de él, y se alegró que la pequeña Candy estuviera feliz e ilusionada de su querido sobrino.

-Bueno Candy creo que es mejor que bajemos, sino se te hará tarde y no quiero que vayas a tener problemas con los Leegan-

- Si Albert tienes razón –

Fueron bajando ya atardecía, ambos habían pasado un día estupendo

-Bueno Albert espero verte pronto- mientras se despedía y también de Poupe

-Si Candy, no te olvides si necesitas algo enviarme un mensaje-

-No, no le he olvidado - mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba por el bosque.

Ese fue el comienzo una amistad sincera sin ningún tipo de interés que no fuera el cariño, hacerse compañía y disfrutar del gusto mutuo por la naturaleza y los animales.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, Albert y Candy comenzaron a verse de vez en cuando, y cuando él estaba en Chicago se sentía tranquilo que Candy podía contar con sus sobrinos, sabía que ellos cuidaban de ella, porque conocía cómo era la familia Leegan.

Una tarde mientras Albert estaba en Chicago llego George a la mansión con tres cartas

- Toma William-

- ¿De quién son? ¿De la tía? – mientras revisaba unos documentos en el despacho de la biblioteca

-No de tus sobrinos- lo decía divertido y curioso

-Qué raro nunca antes habían escrito- abrió y leyó una a una las cartas sonreía de medio lado, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la biblioteca.

- ¿Que te dicen los chicos William?- lo decía curioso

Levantándose y dirigiéndose a George le entrego las cartas y le dijo - Que yo ¨el tío abuelo William¨ adopte a Candy White- dijo sonriendo – Estos chicos-

-Vaya parece que si aprecian mucho a esa niña, para que se hayan atrevido a escribirte, ¿Que vas a hacer? -

- No veo porque no complacer a mis sobrinos- dijo llevando su mano a su mentón y dirigiendo su mirada al ventanal, la verdad que él también lo había pensado pero no había encontrado una forma de hacerlo para que la tía no le cuestionara el porqué, pero ahora sus sobrinos se lo habían puesto fácil y esa era la mejor opción.

Pensaba que al fin podría sacarla de esa casa de los Leegan y tendría más medios para brindarle todo lo que ella necesitara y podría vivir en Lakewood con los chicos.

- ¡Pero William!, Si no conoces a esa niña, bueno de lo que yo te he dicho pero no hay muchas referencias, no solo nos guiaremos por lo que dicen tus sobrinos-

- No lo creo George, Candy es una buena niña que ha sufrido mucho y que merece ser feliz y parece que mis sobrinos en especial Anthony la hace feliz y si esta en mis manos lo hare para que la suerte de Candy cambie.

-Hablas como si la conocieras- le dijo George un tanto extrañado por la familiaridad que hablaba de ella.

- Pues si George, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- le dijo dándose la vuelta y buscando el sofá para sentarse y haciendo un ademan para que George lo hiciera también.

- Bueno ya veo que me tienes algo que contar- dijo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa cómplice

Y así Albert le conto no solo, que ella era el motivo de sus idas a Lakewood los fines de semana, sino como la había conocido hace años en esa colina antes de partir a Londres.

-¡Vaya! sí que no dejas de sorprenderme William, ahora entiendo que desde la fiesta de presentación el interés repentino de ir a Lakewood, ahora todo encaja- pensativo le dijo –¿ Y que crees que pueda decir la señora Elroy de todo esto?-

-George tu eres mi confidente y amigo, y esto queda entre nosotros. Si adopto a Candy será solo porque Anthony, Stear y Archie me lo han pedido nada mas- enfatizo

– Además ya soy mayor edad y puedo ya tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque no sea visible para los demás. Tendrá que aceptarlo- Lo dijo firme y con una mirada segura

- Empieza los trámites, para que pueda ser el tutor de Candy-

- Muy bien William- y George se marchó.

El destino empezaba a cambiar para Candy, aunque antes tenía que pasar por la desagradable situación de ser acusada falsamente de haber robado joyas de la familia Leegan delante de la tía abuela, y lo que provoco que la señora Leegan decidiera enviarla a México a una finca propiedad de ellos.

Una Candy desesperada, le envió un mensaje a Albert por una botella. Rezando para que él la recibiera y la ayudara a salir de esta difícil situación, porque no quería alejarse de Anthony.

Albert sin saber lo que pasaba precisamente no había podido ir ese viernes y no se enteró de lo que pasaba, fue sino hasta el domingo, al llegar vio una botella sobre la mesa el se apresuró a leerla ¡Candy! ¡NO! Y salio de prisa a buscar a Joe…

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo -Buenos Días Señor William, ¿Ha visto la botella que le deje en la cabaña?-

- Buenos Días Joe por eso lo buscaba ¿cuando llego?- Lo decía un preocupado Albert temiendo que fuera muy tarde

- Ayer por la tarde, Señor William- mientras lo miraba desconcertado, por ver la preocupación que reflejaba en su rostro.

-Puedes traerme un caballo por favor, quiero que me acompañes a la casa de los Leegan-

-Si señor William, enseguida vuelvo-

A los pocos minutos llego con un corcel negro para Albert, el subió apresurado y fueron en dirección a la mansión de los Leegan

Entre tanto Candy iba en una carreta desvencijada con un señor bastante tosco en su trato, y muy triste por no haber podido despedirse de nadie.

-Anthony, Albert, Archie, Stear… Adiós… - lo decía mirando melancólica el horizonte.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Leegan, Albert le dijo -Joe por favor habla con su guarda y averigua si alguien de la finca de México ha llegado estos días-

Se fue Joe y después de un rato regreso, contándole que si habían llegado muy temprano esta mañana, para llevarse a una sirvienta para México.

Albert sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a toda prisa a Chicago tenía que evitar que Candy fuera enviada a México, así que llamo a George que estaba en las oficinas.

- ¿Que pasa William?, porque la urgencia que no podías esperar hasta que regresara- lo vio alterado y muy molesto

- ¿Sabes que ha hecho Sara a esa pequeña?- exaltado

-No- -cálmate -¿Que ha pasado? ¿Hablas de Candy?-

- Si! La ha mandado a México!, Te imaginas es solo una niña, en el trayecto hay muchos peligros y bandidos. Iré a buscarla inmediatamente, sé que se la han llevado esta mañana así que no llevan mucha ventaja, me llevare el coche más rápido que tengamos- mientras salía de la biblioteca

- !Détente, no seas insensato William!- le dijo en forma autoritaria

-¡No puedes actuar así impulsivamente! He sido muy condescendiente contigo y entiendo que te preocupes por Candy, pero no voy a permitir a que te expongas a peligros innecesarios, déjame que yo me encargue de esto. Por lo que me dices es seguro que no han pasado la frontera y eso facilita las cosas así que cálmate te traeré noticias pronto- y sin más se marcho

Paso un día, Albert se encontraba inquieto pero confiado de que George la rescataría, a la mañana siguiente llego George con su habitual tranquilidad mientras que Albert estaba muy preocupado.

- Todo ha salido bien William y mañana llegara Candy a Lakewood- mientras se quitaba su sombrero y guantes

-Gracias George- mientras lo abrazo con fuerza cosa que sorprendió a George, sabía que Albert lo quería pero no era para ser tan efusivo.

-Bueno William, ya está todo controlado- le conto todos los pormenores del rescate.

Esa misma tarde mientras estaban en la biblioteca le llego un telegrama a George informándole que Candy se había escapado, pero no quiso decírselo a Albert porque la chica no podía ir muy lejos ya que casi estaban llegando a la mansión de Lakewood, y confiaba que la encontrarían pronto o ella misma llegara a la mansión los Andrew.

-¿Que pasa George?- Lo miro Albert detenidamente -¿Algo pasa en relación con Candy?

-No, es un asusto de las empresas- tengo que irme

Albert no le creyó del todo, pero confío en él

– Espera, George toma esto, quiero que mañana por favor le lleves esta carta a mi tía, en ella le informo sobre mi decisión de adoptar a Candy. No quiero que le tome por sorpresa la llegada de Candy a la mansión-

-Muy bien- y se marcho

Al día siguiente como George pensaba el destino le ayudo porque tal como intuyo. Candy llego a la mansión de los Andrew sin saberlo al mismo tiempo que George llegaba para entregarle la carta de William.

-Pero… esto George es una broma, ¿Un nuevo capricho del Tío Abuelo William? ¡NO!, ¡NO! - dijo llevándose una mano a su frente la Señora Elroy muy disgustada

-Señora Elroy previendo esto, el Señor William me dio órdenes precisas sobre la adopción de la señorita White, por eso traigo personalmente esta carta de él, explicando su decisión-

Empezó a leer la carta y suspirando pesadamente tuvo que aceptar la decisión no sin antes dirigir una mirada muy fría hacia Candy.

Y así fue como a Candy le cambio la vida, sin saber que ese vagabundo amigo suyo era el responsable de su cambio de vida y felicidad…

Continuara …

Gracias por seguir leyendo bueno intentare hacerlos un poquito más largos, pero es que soy de la opinión de no hacerlos muy largos para no cansar, además hago cada capítulo tocando un tema o un acontecimiento importante aunque eso hace que me salgan varios capítulos espero no aburrirlas.

Y como dije al principio me baso tanto en el anime como en el manga tomo de uno y de otro dependiendo donde me lleve nuestro guapo y encantador Príncipe :)

Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

UN AMOR TRUNCADO

Habían pasado unos meses desde la adopción de Candy por la familia Andrew.

Albert seguía viviendo en Chicago, una tarde Albert revisaba la correspondencia en la biblioteca. Pero una de ellas estaba cerrada asi que abrió su cajón para sacar el abrecartas, pero dentro del cajón había más papeles pero uno en especial llamo su atención no porque estuviera un poco deteriorado sino por quien la había escrito, lo agarro y se recostó en su silla.

Empezó leerla y al terminar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y pensó: _Candy, me imagino que estarás muy feliz en Lakewood…_ volvió a doblar el papel, lo guardo en su cajón personal. Y siguió revisando la correspondencia.

Albert ya no iba a Lakewood, desde hace un tiempo porque Candy pensaba que él se había ido de esas tierras, por lo que le había escrito en su último mensaje

_Querido Albert _

_Nose si recibirá esta carta pero quiero pensar que si, después de todo no me fui finalmente a México, y ahora he sido adoptada por la familia Andrew y vivo en la mansión de Lakewood con Anthony, Stear y Archie soy muy feliz Albert, espero volverlo a ver algún día._

_Cuide mucho de Poupe y Usted también, tenga cuidado con los guardas de otros sitios que vaya._

_Candy White Andrew_

Tenia muchas ganas de verla ya que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no podía arriesgarse ir a la mansión de Lakewood.

Aun así estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Candy era feliz y no tenia de que preocuparse de los Leegan, ya que sus sobrinos cuidaban de ella todo el tiempo. Sonreía pensando cómo se llevarían Candy y su Tía, Candy con su original espontaneidad y alegría, y su tía con su serio carácter y su fría forma de ser.

Pensaba: _Sé que te convertirás en una gran dama mi pequeña Candy _mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, ya que sabía que su Tía le estaba enseñando no solo como ser una señorita de sociedad sino además la historia de la familia Andrew, eso sí por orden expresa de él que ha regañadientes acepto la Señora Elroy.

El entretanto seguía con sus estudios, en una mañana mientras le daba clases de negocios el profesor Stuart alguien llamo a la puerta

- Siento interrumpir Señor William, pero en la entrada hay un joven que busca al Señor Stuart que dice ser su hijo y que es importante-

Albert dirigiéndose a la mucama le dijo – Hágalo pasar Mary, por favor-

- Si, Señor William- La mucama se retiró

-¡Oh! lo siento por esta interrupción Señor William- le dijo apenado el señor Stuart.

-No se preocupe- le dijo Albert tranquilo

Al poco tiempo regreso la mucama en compañía de un joven cerca de los 22 años pelo castaño, alto no tanto como Albert, de complexión delgada y de ojos color miel.

El Sr Stuart se apresuró a recibirlo y presentarlo -Señor William me complazco en presentarle a mi querido hijo James –

Albert se levantó de su escritorio y acercándose a él le estrecho la mano y le dijo- Mucho gusto pero mejor llámame solo William, tu padre es muy formal, además creo que seremos de la misma edad, aunque con esta barba aparento de mas- dijo riendo y tocándose la barba

-En ese caso, encantado William, siento haberlos interrumpido pero mi padre además de formal, es un tanto olvidadizo- viéndolo de reojo

-Oh no te preocupes, James- dijo Albert en tono desenfado

-Sabe Señor William, mi hijo y usted tienen algo en común, y es el amor a los animales, por lo que usted me ha contado. Él estudia veterinaria y ahora hace prácticas en el zoológico de Chicago- dijo orgulloso de su hijo.

- ¡Ah sí! qué bien, bueno pues me encantaría ir a visitarte algún día -

-Que buena idea William, esperare tu visita- dijo James complacido y sorprendido de que Albert a pesar de ser de una de las familias más ricas de la Chicago era un chico muy agradable y simpático.

-Bueno James dime de una vez ¿De qué me he olvidado?- Con cara de interrogación decía el Sr. Stuart

- Padre este día esperamos la llegada de la señorita Kate Smith que viene de Inglaterra para pasar una temporada en Chicago, y no es correcto hacer esperar a una dama pensé que lo recodabas- lo decía un tanto molesto

- Oh lo siento hijo, lo había olvidado por completo- mientras ponía su mano en la frente

- Señor Stuart, no se preocupe por la clase- y luego dirigiéndose a James le dijo -Tendrías que venir más a menudo James, para librarme de tu padre- que lo dijo en broma y guiñándole un ojo

-jajajjaja—todos rieron por lo dicho por Albert

- Gracias Señor William, y nuevamente disculpe estas interrupciones no volverá a pasar, gracias por su comprensión y mañana compensare este tiempo.-

- Bueno William lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo conversar contigo pero tenemos prisa, pero espero verte en el Zoologico- le dijo despidiéndose mientras le estrechába la mano y luego se marcharon.

A Albert le cayó bien el hijo del Señor Stuart, así que no tardo en ir a visitarlo, congeniaron muy bien ya que James era un chico sencillo y afable.

Ya que Albert disfrutaba de la compañía de personas sencillas en su forma de ser que no tenían que aparentar o presumir de su estatus. Además como había dicho el Señor Stuart compartían la misma afinidad por los animales, así que empezaron a llevarse muy bien y una tarde de esas después del Zoológico, fueron a tomar un café conversaban de todo y de nada, pero Albert miraba a James un poco distraído.

-Te preocupa algo James - le pregunto Albert

-Bueno… si y no- lo decía como meditando si decírselo o no lo que le pasaba

-Me dejas igual, pero si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo-

James lo vio serio y le pregunto - Alguna vez William, ¿Te has enamorado de alguna chica?-

A Albert lo tomo por sorpresa, sonriendo le dijo -Pues hasta ahora no, pero esa pregunta creo que tiene otra finalidad ¿No? ¿O me equivoco?- mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Bueno si- lo decía un poco tímido

–Recuerdas cuando te conocí, que interrumpí la clase porque teníamos que ir a recibir a la Señorita Kate Smith-

-Si- decía Albert sonriendo de medio lado

James ya un poco más relajado comenzó a contarle -Bueno es que con Kate hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, pero ella se marchó hace unos años a Londres con sus padres por negocios, pero eso no impidió romper nuestra amistad, y ahora que ha regresado a pasar un tiempo con un familiar suyo aquí en Chicago, pues …- él se detuvo

-¿Continua...?- Haciendo Albert el ademan de que el siguiera su relato

- Pues que ahora, al verla de nuevo después de mucho tiempo he sentido que ese angelito con arco y flecha me ha disparado, y no sé qué hacer- lo dijo un poco frustrado

-Pero lo tienes fácil James, si se conocen desde niños tienes mucha confianza con ella, y será más fácil confesarle el interés que tienes por ella. -

-No lo sé William, es que no es tan sencillo -

- ¿Y ella que siente por ti?, ¿lo sabes?-

-Pues creo que yo también le gusto, pero tengo miedo que si me equivoco vaya a perder su amistad, y prefiero callar mis sentimientos antes que perderla para siempre- diciéndolo preocupado

-Bueno, no lose nunca me ha pasado eso- le decía Albert pensando cómo ayudarlo

De repente a James se le ilumino la cara – ¡Ya se! pero necesito de tu ayuda William, quiero que la conozcas y puedas ver si con su actitudes o gestos yo le intereso-

-Muy bien James, que te parece si quedamos mañana para cenar, conozco un restaurante muy acogedor-

- Buena idea William, y así dependiendo de eso me asegurare para poder dar el siguiente paso y declararle mis sentimientos- dijo animado

Al día siguiente Albert esperaba en una mesa que había reservado para sus invitados, vestido muy elegante con un traje gris, aun con su barba y sin gafas se veía muy interesante y apuesto.

Albert mientras los esperaba había pensado un pequeño plan y lo iba a poner en marcha cuando llegaran.

Puntualmente llego James y su bella acompañante Kate era una chica estilizada de cabellera rubia no tan largo, ojos azules y se miraba una chica agradable y un poco tímida.

Él se levantó de la mesa para recibir a Kate, se acerco a ella y mientras se la presentaba James, el cortésmente pero viéndola de una manera muy seductora le beso su mano y sin perderla de vista y le dijo -James se ha quedado corto al describir su belleza Lady, espero conocerla mejor esta noche- ella se quedó sonrojada y volvió a ver qué cara tenia James por si le había molestado el comentario de su amigo.

Pero James lejos de enojarse estaba pensando que Albert algo tramaba.

Comenzaron a cenar y fue amena la conversación entre anécdotas del viaje de Kate, el trabajo en el zoológico, y que Albert no perdía la oportunidad de halagar a Kate.

En el transcurso de la cena, Albert observaba detenidamente a ambos y veía mucha complicidad entre ellos, tenían gestos que no eran de amigos sino de algo más, además sus miradas eran muy reveladoras. Él sonreía de medio lado pensando que su amigo James tenía que estar tranquilo ya que a ella también le gustaba.

Al término de la cena Kate se ausento para retocarse, en eso James aprovecho para preguntarle a Albert

-¿William crees que le gusto? – le dijo expectante por la respuesta que le daría

-Si James le gustas y mucho, pero si no empiezas a cortejarla llegara un moscardón y te la quitara- le dijo sonriendo

-¡Ahhh! Ya entiendo un moscardón ¿cómo tú?- le dijo divertido

-jajaja si tú lo has dicho, lo que hice es para que veas que no es muy difícil cortejar a una chica, y que mejor que yo te lo haga ver. Además tú le gustas es evidente, así que tienes que decidirte pronto a que ¨otro moscardón¨ se te vaya adelantar- ambos empezaron a reír cuando llego Kate

- ¿Se puede saber el motivo de esas risas, caballeros?- pregunto ella un poco intrigada

.- Hablábamos de insectos voladores- dijo Albert divertido

Asi que después de esa noche James empezó a cortejar a Kate, él estaba feliz porque su amor era correspondido.

Era media semana y ya estaba cerca el fin de semana, no era como todos era especial para la familia Andrew en concreto para una jovencita pecosa, ya que iba hacer la presentación de Candy al resto de la familia Andrew, por lo que habían organizado una cacería en su honor.

Así que George se marchó a Lakewood, Albert estaba tentado en ir ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Candy pero era muy arriesgado más que en estos acontecimientos se reunían muchas personas y sería muy difícil acercarse a ella sin ser visto. Además nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de eventos y menos una cacería con lo que le gustaban los animales iba en contra de sus principios.

Ya le preguntaría a George que le contara detalladamente la presentación, así que decidió visitar esa tarde a James al zoológico, ni se imaginaba la desgracia que se avecinaba.

Cuando Albert llego a la mansión después de ver a James, mientras subía a su habitación a cambiarse, escucho un coche llegar se extrañó porque no esperaba a nadie.

Así que su sorpresa fue ver que era George, cuando lo vio entrar a la mansión supo que algo malo había pasado lo conocía bien.

-William, ha pasado algo terrible ven vamos al despacho- su cara lo decía todo, una gran tristeza se podía ver

-¿Que pasa George? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Lo dijo ya más preocupado

-Es tu sobrino Anthony…., A caído del caballo de cabeza y…..-

- Ha muerto… Antonhy- dijo Albert con la cara desencajada

-Lo siento William…. Esto ha sido terrible -

Albert no dijo nada se quedó paralizado, inmediatamente recordó cuando jugaba con él y su querida hermana, él era su único sobrino directo y ahora estaba muerto.

El no lo podía creer, porque se iban las personas que el mas amaba… y de repente se le vino a su mente Candy _Como estará sufriendo mi pequeña si lo quería tanto_, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por George

-William porque no te sientas, estas muy pálido- lo decía preocupado

Él solo lo vio intensamente y pregunto -¿Cómo está Candy y la Tía?-

- Candy está en estado de shock ya que iba con él en la cacería y presencio el accidente, la encontramos inconsciente junto al cuerpo de Anthony. Y la Señora Elroy está siendo atendida por una enfermera por orden del médico, esto ha sido muy duro para ella, sabes que era el preferido por ser hijo de tu hermana -

-¿No pudieron hacer nada por Anthony?-

-Lo siento, cuando llegamos no se podía hacer nada. El médico dijo que fue instantáneo, la caída fue muy fuerte. El caballo en el que iba Anthony cayó en una trampa de zorro lo que hizo lanzarlo con fuerza-

-¿Y Candy donde está ahora?- Decía preocupado pensando lo que estaría pasando

-La señorita Candy está en la mansión siendo atendida y los señoritos también cuidan de ella, Archie y Stear están demostrando ser muy fuertes, están pendientes de Candy y la Señora Elroy–

Un Albert que se encontraba taciturno, asimilando el dolor de haber perdido a Anthony, que no podía creer que ya no estuviera con ellos si era tan joven, con toda una vida por delante.

George al ver que Albert no decía nada le dijo -He venido a preparar todo para el sepelio que será en el cementerio familiar de aquí de Chicago-

Esos días fueron muy duros para todos, Albert presencio de lejos junto con George el funeral.

Vio a todos menos a Candy, el sabía que no se encontraba en condiciones para asistir, Albert además de triste se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla así que le dijo a George

Me ire a Lakewood -

-No William, por favor aun no es el momento-

-¿Pero como puedo ser la cabeza de los Andrew, si no estoy con ellos cuando más lo necesitan?- Lo decía entre enfadado y triste

- William se cómo te sientes- mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro

– Pero la señora Elroy me enfatizo que por favor no fueras, no compliques más esto, además piensa en tu tía está muy delicada de salud por la muerte de Anthony-

Albert solo asintió –Si tienes razón, pero me iré unos días a la cabaña-

Así que al día siguiente decidió irse a la cabaña de campo, allí entre la naturaleza tal vez encontrara algo de paz a su adolorido corazón.

Al llegar no podía dejar de pensar que Candy que ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, asi que tenía la esperanza en poderla ver o recibir un mensaje de ella. por lo que cada día esperaba encontrar una botella en el rió, pero los días pasaban y no llegaba nada, él se entristeció.

A los días tuvo que regresar a Chicago ya que no podía dejar sus obligaciones, así que solo a través de George sabia como se encontraba Candy. Pero él mejor que nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando Candy, porque él lo había pasado ya muchas veces.

Por lo que en la distancia confiaba en que Candy fuera recuperándose de ese profundo dolor, que solo con el tiempo iría disminuyendo pero a pesar de eso él también quería ayudar aliviar su dolor, por lo que buscaría la forma de verla y consolarla…

Continuara…

Perdonen el retraso pero aquí está el capítulo, sé que este es triste pero bueno ya vendrán tiempos mejores para Candy y Albert, el lunes estoy casi segura que subiré el otro capítulo para no dejarlas con mal sabor de boca por la muerte de Anthony.

Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran mucho de verdad y por seguir leyendo, bueno espero que pasen un buen fin de semana.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

UN DOLOR MUY PROFUNDO

Solo habían pasado unos días desde el accidente de Anthony, había sido un golpe muy duro para toda la familia, en la mansión de Chicago y más en la de Lakewood había un ambiente de tristeza y silencio.

Candy seguía recuperándose había estado dos días en estado de shock por eso aún estaba en cama, ya no tenia fiebre pero estaba débil porque no quería probar bocado y tenían que forzarla a comer.

Albert seguía en Chicago con su dolor pero tenía que seguir adelante como otras veces había hecho, pero le preocupaba el estado de salud de Candy, ya que George le informaba que aún se encontraba en cama.

Un dia mientras leía un libro en la biblioteca llego George

-Buenos Días William, he recibido esta carta de Inglaterra y parece que es importante- mientras se le entregaba

-Buenos Días George- e intrigado tomo la carta y la abrió mientras la leía su semblante cambio a preocupación

-¿Que pasa William, algún problema en las empresas? -

-Sí, no es serio, pero solicitan nuestra presencia- dio un profundo suspiro y su mirada estaba distraída como pensando que hacer, no quería dejar a Candy y más en su estado.

- George, puedes dejarme solo un momento, debo pensar que debemos hacer- se levanto y se coloco frente al ventanal

-Como digas William- este se marchó sintiendo pena, porque Albert aun siendo tan joven tenía que llevar un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros.

Con los días fue mejorando la salud de Candy, no así su ánimo estaba en una profunda tristeza, aun no podía creer que Anthony había muerto y además se sentía responsable de ello porque la tía abuela la culpaba de su muerte.

No sabía qué hacer se sentía desolada el primer día que se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la ventana, y vio el jardín de rosas deshojarse.

Empezó a llorar amargamente y se arrodillo - Que tristeza más grande siento en mi corazón- y en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Albert cuando lo conoció que si sentía triste le escribiera, así que se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio, tomo papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir.

_Querido Albert_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no se de Usted pero aun así le escribo, ojala esté cerca de aquí, me siento muy triste y necesito sus palabras que tanto bien me han hecho, ruego a Dios que lea esta carta._

_Candy _

Al terminar la nota se vistió y se disponía a salir de la mansión cuando la intercepto Dorothy.

¿A dónde piensas ir, Candy? Le dijo preocupada

-A caminar un rato necesito un poco de aire y calmar mi corazón- lo decía Candy mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo

-Te entiendo Candy pero no te puedo dejarte sola aun estas muy debil, ademas me lo han encargado los señoritos- lo decía Dorothy mientras la llevaba de regreso a la habitación

-Estoy bien de verdad, Dorothy- ya en un tono molesto

-Lo siento Candy pero no daré mi brazo a torcer o quieres que me despidan- Dorothy utilizo el chantaje emocional para disuadirla y funciono.

-No, claro que no Dorothy - Mientras regresaba a la habitación con Dorothy, Candy se sentía triste y disgustada por no poder ir al rio, pero no quería que descubrieran a Albert, si es que estaba en Lakewood y tuviera problemas con los guardas por su culpa.

Los días seguían pasando, Dorothy era su sombra pero Candy ya no soportaba eso, pero más le dolía los recuerdos de Anthony, aunque Archie y Stear se esforzaban por distraerla no eran capaces de animarla, además Candy no ponía de su parte ella casi nunca salía de su habitación.

Y cuando salía de ella era solo para ir al Jardín de Anthony, un día caminaba en el y miraba que casi todas las rosas ya estaban marchitas y caían sus pétalos como si ellas también sintieran la perdida de Anthony. Pero una aún mantenía su belleza se acercó y vio que era la Dulce Candy, como la había bautizado Anthony eso provoco en Candy esos recuerdos tan dulces pero tan dolorosos a la vez.

Empezó a llorar y corriendo se fue encerrar a su habitación, no podía mas vivir allí todo le recordaba a Anthony. Así que decidió irse al Hogar de Pony, esa misma noche se escaparía, solo dejaría unas cartas para Archie y Stear porque si se enteraban no la dejarían ir.

Estaba segura que en El Hogar de Pony aminoraría su dolor, y encontraría en la Señorita Pony y en la Hermana María todo el apoyo y consuelo que ella necesitaba así que esa noche se marchó...

Al día siguiente George le informaba a Albert que Candy se había ¨escapado¨ al Hogar de Pony.

-¿La hacemos regresar?- Le dijo George

Un Albert pensativo le dijo – No, deja que alivie su dolor- _Ya que yo no he podido hacerlo, _se decía para si un poco contrariado.

-Pero recuerda William, que la Señorita Candy es una Andrew-

-Lose, pero creo que es mejor para ella, que se quede un tiempo allí-

-Si lo crees así-

Albert seguía muy pensativo y le dijo:

-George he pensado que a todos nos vendría bien un cambio de aire, le diré a la Tía que regrese aquí a la mansión de Chicago, y a Stear y Archie los enviare al colegio Real San Pablo pensaba hacerlo el próximo año pero por lo de Anthony es mejor adelantarlo-

Ha George le extrañó que no dijera nada sobre Candy -¿Y la señorita Candy la dejaras en el Hogar de Pony entonces?-

-De momento si, más adelante iras a buscarla porque también le vendrá bien un cambio.-

-Pero tenemos que ir a Inglaterra, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero quiero que te quedes aquí y la acompañes a Londres, no quiero que viaje sola. Yo los esperare en Londres, y me hare cargo de todo allí mientras tu llegues, además yo también necesito un nuevo aire- mientras suspiraba ya que el también necesitaba un cambio, con la muerte de Anthony afloro de nuevo el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres y su hermana.

- Pero la señora Elroy no querrá que viajes solo-

- Ya soy mayor George y tú también lo debes entender, además no me iré solo viajare junto con James y Kate-

James había formalizado su relación con Kate, y como los padres de ella seguían en Londres, él quería ir a pedir su mano, y de paso aprovecharía a seguir sus prácticas de veterinaria en un pequeño zoológico de Londres.

- Tienes razón William, ire mañana a Lakewood para informar a la Señora Elroy-

- Si, gracias George, de todas formas le llevaras esta carta explicándole lo que he decidido- mientras se la entregaba

Al día siguiente George se marchó a Lakewood y le entrego la carta. A la Señora Elroy le pareció bien la decisión que había tomado, le alegraba entre su tristeza que su sobrino estuviera tomando las riendas de la familia.

Así que mientras Candy seguía en el Hogar de Pony. Archie y Stear partían rumbo a Londres y la tía abuela se dirigía a la mansión de Chicago.

Albert junto con George y los sirvientes esperaban la llegada de la señora Elroy

-Bienvenida Tía- mientras le daba un beso

-Hola William, aun sigues con ese aspecto-

El sonrió y solo le dijo - Bueno Tía, espero que este mejor aquí- mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca

-Si gracias William, espero que Archie y Stear sigan poniendo en alto nuestro ilustre apellido en el Real Colegio San Pablo, solo una cosa me preocupa …-

-El que tía … - mientras se sentaban en el sofá frente a la chimenea

-Es esa niña revoltosa me preocupa, no quiero que la envíes al Colegio. Al principio me alegre porque pensaba que no la enviabas con los chicos, pero George me dijo que tu habías decidido dejarla un tiempo en ese orfanato- lo decía con desprecio

-Se llama el Hogar de Pony Tía, ella ha sufrido mucho y creo que es mejor que pase allí una temporada. Más adelante se ira con George al colegio, porque ella también es una Andrew no lo olvide- diciéndolo en un tono mas serio

-!Hum! Es algo que nunca aceptare William, además ella fue la culpable de la muerte de Anthony-

Albert se tensó por las palabras tan duras que decía al referirse a Candy

-No voy a permitir que la culpe a ella, todos sabemos que fue un trágico accidente-

-¡Ja! Desde que llego, ha sido un dolor de cabeza- lo decía ya enfadada

-¡Tía por favor! no quiero discutir, solo le pido que respete y trate a Candy como otro miembro más de la familia.-

Y se levantó

y viéndola fijamente le dijo: -Candy no merece ese trato, ella es más digna que otros de nuestra propia sangre. Espero que le haya quedado claro cuál es el sitio de Candy en esta familia- Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Dejando a la Señora Elroy sorprendida por cómo había defendido a esa revoltosa chica como ella la llamaba, pero le intrigaba porque la defendía de esa forma, si no la conocía o ¿si?

Después de esa discusión la Señora Elroy decidió evitar tocar el tema, ya que deseaba estar bien con su sobrino porque pronto él se iría a Londres y no quería desaprovechar ese tiempo en discusiones con él.

Ya faltaban pocos días para que Albert se marcharse, pero no quería irse sin despedirse de Candy.

Así que un dia muy temprano por la mañana se marchó a Lakewood, se dirigió a la cabaña alli el guarda le había preparado su caballo y sin perder tiempo se marchó en dirección a la ¨Colina de Pony¨ como ella le llamaba.

A lo lejos vio la colina donde sobresalía un majestuoso árbol, dejo su caballo y siguió su camino andando tenía la esperanza de encontrarla allí pero no había señales de ella. Por lo que opto esperarla, sabía que iría tarde o temprano, ya que Candy le había contado que era su refugio.

A pesar de estar en otoño hacia un estupendo día con cielo azul y agradable temperatura, así que Albert se recostó sobre la hierba mientras pensaba que le dolía dejarla sola y que era curioso que regresaba a este sitio antes de partir nuevamente a Londres.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que a lo lejos escucho sollozar a alguien, inmediatamente se levanto era casi seguro que era Candy pero no quería arriesgarse que alguien lo viera.

Así que se puso detrás del gran árbol, pero no se equivocó era Candy que llego corriendo a abrazar al padre árbol llorando amargamente y llamando a Anthony.

A Albert le dolió mucho verla así aún se encontraba mal.

–¿Candy? ¿Porque lloras así? Lo decía mientras se acercaba y le ponía sus manos en sus hombros, él tenía que fingir no saber porque lloraba.

Ella al escucharlo inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza- ¡Albert! No puedo creer que esté aquí-mientras el correspondía el abrazo

-No sabe las ganas que tenia de hablar con Usted, ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! Ha muerto y yo no puedo soportar este dolor- lo decía sin dejar de llorar

El la consolaba acariciandole su cabello con ternura, el también quería llorar porque sentía el mismo dolor, pero tenía que ser fuerte. El soltó el abrazo saco un pañuelo y le limpio sus lágrimas, puso sus manos en su rostro y le levanto su cabeza para que lo viera

–Candy tienes que ser fuerte Anthony no querría que estuvieras así por él, recuérdalo con alegría, la vida sigue y tienes que sobreponerte al dolor. Todos pasamos por grandes pérdidas pero hay que levantarse y seguir con nuestras vidas, y así honrar con nuestras acciones a los que nos dejan- le decía con una voz dulce y calmada

Ella como hipnotizada lo veía y escucho lo que le dijo fue como un remanso de paz lo que le transmitió Albert, lo vio intensamente y volvió abrazarlo de nuevo con mucha fuerza como queriendo transmitirle lo agradecida que estaba por reconfortarla ante tan grande dolor.

Candy dejo de llorar se sentía más calmada, y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo: -Gracias Albert –

-Muy bien Candy, así estas mejor con esa sonrisa, mira porque no subimos al árbol que pronto va a atardecer y será un bonito espectáculo, ¿Qué dices?-

Ella le sonrió y subieron juntos. Llegaron a una rama muy alta se sentaron y Albert la abrazo se quedaron un momento en silencio contemplando el atardecer. De repente Candy empezó a revivir los momentos con Anthony, Albert la escuchaba atentamente a la vez que la consolaba.

Ya cuando anocheció bajaron del padre árbol y Albert le dijo:

- Candy tengo que irme pero quiero que me prometas que a partir de hoy vas a seguir tu vida con alegría, recuerda siempre sonreír y ser fuerte ante la vida-

-Si Albert lo haré, al hablar con usted me he quitado un gran peso de encima, nose como lo hace pero me siento mucho mejor, gracias de nuevo-

Albert se puso feliz que él había ayudado un poco, para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver Albert?- Le dijo expectante Candy

Él le sonrió -Muy pronto pequeña…, mientras pasa quiero que ya no estés triste- y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, no se atrevió a decirle que pasarían unos meses sin verla.

Dos días después, él se marchó a Londres…

Continuara…

Bueno este capítulo también me salió un poco tristón pero ya a partir del siguiente, empezara a cambiar la vida y sentimientos de Candy y nuestro guapo Albert.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, buen comienzo de semana a todas :)


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

REGRESO A INGLATERRA

Había llegado el día de su viaje hacia Inglaterra era un día frío y gris, Albert se encontraba con George ultimando todo antes de su partida.

-George por favor cuida de Candy y de la Tia-

-Si William no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de ellas, te deseo un buen viaje y todo vaya bien en Londres- le decía George mientras lo abrazaba

-George gracias, intentare estar a la altura mientras tu llegas- lo decía con una sonrisa

-Sé que lo harás bien, eres como tu padre- mientras le sonreía

En ese momento llego la Señora Elroy a despedirlo

-William buen viaje, aunque aun no entiendo porque no te acompaña George- lo decía curiosa

-No se preocupe tía, sabe que no viajo solo. Y si George se queda es por algo importante que le he encomendado -mientras lo miraba cómplice ya que no quería decirle que era por Candy

-Muy bien como tú digas, tengo pensado irlos a visitar más adelante, quizás me vaya con George- Y dirigiéndose a el le dijo -¿Cuándo te iras?-

George miro a Albert para ver que le podía responder a la Señora Elroy

Asi que Albert le dijo – Aun no he decidido cuando sera Tia, pero le avisare con tiempo. Me alegrara verla en Londres- mientras pensaba en la forma de evitar que viajara junto a George y Candy

-Vamos William es hora de irnos- lo decia George mientras se colocaba los guantes y el sombrero

-Si, adiós Tía cuídese mucho- y le daba un beso

Así que, se marcharon rumbo al puerto donde lo esperaba James junto con su prometida.

El barco zarpaba, estaban todos en la cubierta entre el bullicio de los demás pasajeros despidiendo a sus amigos y familiares, Albert estaba pensativo miraba el puerto y una sensación extraña de vacío lo invadía.

-¿Qué te pasa William?, pensaba que estabas ilusionado por viajar a Londres- le decía James al verlo tan callado y pensativo

-Si, solo que es estoy un poco cansado, me iré al camarote los veré en la cena- y los dejo allí mientras se marchaba entre los pasajeros.

-¿Qué le pasa a William? Ya sé que es muy reservado pero hoy está más que nunca – decía Kate

-Bueno tienes que entender que está tratando de superar la muerte de un familiar- lo decía un tanto triste James por verlo así tan desanimado.

-Oh ya entiendo- mientras seguían en la cubierta y comenzaban un paseo por el barco tomados de la mano.

Al llegar Albert a su camarote se tumbó en la cama, y puso sus manos hacia atrás, suspiraba pesadamente mientras miraba hacia el techo. No tenía mucho ánimo porque se sentía mal por dejar a Candy, pero por otro lado necesitaba alejarse de Chicago ya que aún tenía una gran tristeza.

– Anthony, estoy seguro que estas con Rose Mary- cerro los ojos como queriendo detener unas lágrimas. Pero mejor se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se hecho un poco de agua en la cara como para lavar también sus penas, y mientras se miraba en el espejo, decidió que ya era hora de cambiar de actitud y también de aspecto así que decidió quitarse la barba.

Mientras se rasuraba la barba, sentía también que se despojaba de los malos momentos que había vivido…

Ya casi era la hora para de la cena de bienvenida, James y Kate esperaban a Albert ya en la mesa, de repente escucharon murmullos entre las jóvenes damas que estaban en el salón. Ambos buscaron que era el motivo que estuvieran un tanto alborotadas, y no tardaron en descubrir la razón. Era que acaba de entrar al salón un joven bien parecido, alto y elegante que vestía un smoking.

La pareja al principio no reconoció a Albert hasta que este no se acercó a la mesa y los saludo:

-Buenas Noches James y Kate, disculpen el retraso- mientras le besaba delicadamente la mano de Kate.

James y Kate se sorprendieron por el cambio -¡William!- Dijeron al unísono mientras reía un Albert jovial que lo hacía verse irresistiblemente guapo.

–Vaya Vaya William te has quitado diez años encima, no te das dado cuenta del revuelo que has causado entre las damas- le decía James sin salir de su asombro por su cambio

-Estas muy guapo William, creo que me he equivocado al elegir a James – dijo Kate en broma y guiñándole un ojo a su prometido para que no se pusiera celoso.

Todos rieron - No creo Kate que sea para tanto, solo me he quitado la barba- mientras se pasaba la mano en su mentón

En ese momento, hizo acto de presencia el Capitán del Barco en el salón, dando la bienvenida a los todos los presentes y así dar comienzo a la cena.

El ambiente era de mucha cordialidad y camaradería entre Albert y sus amigos. James se alegraba de ver a Albert con otra actitud ya no triste y decaído como cuando subió al barco. Así fue el comienzo de un agradable viaje rumbo al viejo continente.

Habían pasado unos días y Candy seguía en el Hogar de Pony; desde el día que Albert la encontró en la colina de Pony ella también había cambiado de actitud luchaba con ella misma para superar cada día la falta de Anthony.

Una tarde Candy estaba junto a la ventana del salón del Hogar de Pony, ayudando a la hermana María a remendar las sabanas de los chicos, pero se dio un pinchazo lo que hizo detenerse en su tarea e instintivamente se puso el dedo en la boca para aliviar el dolor. Su vista se dirigió hacia la colina, empezaba a atardecer y de un respingo se levantó y con una sonrisa salió corriendo.

- Candy ¿ A dónde vas? Le decía sorprendida la hermana María

- Voy a ver el atardecer, vuelvo enseguida-

-Pero, Candy, ahh nunca cambiaras- mientras sonreía y seguía su tarea

Candy corrió rápido para no perderse tan bello espectáculo y subió al árbol, llegando a la misma rama que días atrás se había sentado junto a Albert.

No lo había hecho antes porque el tiempo no lo permitía, porque los días habían sido grises y lluviosos, pero ese día el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver la belleza de un atardecer con todo su esplendor, con un suspiro Candy pensaba en Albert:_ Espero que usted también esté viendo este atardecer, quiero darle las gracias por animarme solo usted lo ha conseguido. Espero volver a verle pronto y vea que ya he vuelto a sonreír con su ayuda… _

Entre tanto un Albert apoyado en la barandilla del barco, estaba también viendo el atardecer mientras pensaba: _Espero Candy te hayan servido mis palabras para animarte un poco y alivien un poco tu corazón que carga con un dolor muy grande._

Mientras el viento revolvía su cabello y sus ojos miraban al horizonte él se sonrió al recordar a Candy sonreír cuando se despidieron, _Nunca dejes de sonreír pequeña_… estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se acercaba James.

- ¿Quién es la privilegiada, William? Le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? Dijo con asombro e incorporándose

-Que quien es la dueña de tus pensamientos…- intentando escudriñar su reacción –¿Acaso estás enamorado? ¿Te espera en Inglaterra? - Le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Albert viéndolo a los ojos le dijo - ¡No James!, nada de eso te equivocas- dijo sonriendo y pasando su mano sobre su cabellera rubia como tratando de convencerse de lo que había dicho.

-Estas seguro, pues no fue eso lo que me pareció-

- Vaya tonterías que dices-

-Hmmm, siempre tan reservado Williams. Bueno no insistiré, si no me quieres contar quien es tu novia-lo decía guiñándole un ojo

Albert un tanto incomodo le cambio el tema - ¿Entonces James crees que pueda trabajar de voluntario en el zoológico contigo?

-Si, sin ningún problema el zoológico es pequeño se llama Blue River y no tiene muchos recursos así que serás bienvenido

- Gracias James por hacerme este favor-

-Pero William ¿No seguirás con tus estudios?, si mi padre se entera que yo he sido el culpable de que no sigas, me deshereda- lo decía bromeando

-jajajaja eso seguro, pero no te preocupes lo compaginare con el zoo, aunque quisiera no puedo librarme de mis responsabilidades - mientras se encogía de hombros

-Dime James y tu ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Londres?

-Pues no mucho solo unos meses, los padres de Kate regresaran a principios de año y pienso regresar con ellos, ya que pensamos casarnos en América. Y tú ¿Te vendrás con nosotros?

-No, no lo creo James tengo que quedarme aquí un tiempo. Además de los estudios hay unos negocios que debo atender al no estar George aquí, tengo que vigilarlos hasta que el venga.

-¿Y porque no vino contigo?-

-Bueno, lo deje encargado de algo muy importante en América- mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

James solo lo vio y sonrió de medio lado - ¡Ah! Ya veo, bueno vamos a buscar a Kate que seguro se preguntara dónde nos hemos metido...

Había una bruma espesa amanecía, el barco se acercaba cada vez más al puerto, Albert preparaba su equipaje pero antes de bajar tenía que buscar alguien muy importante para el.

-Aquí la tiene sana y salva señor Wiliam- mientras un camarero le daba en una jaula a Poupet

-Muchas gracias- y viendo a Poupet le dijo -Lo siento que viajaras así, pero no había otro remedio- mientras la acariciaba.

Al atracar el barco los tres bajaron

-Bueno William -¿No quieres de quedarte con nosotros?- le decía Kate que lo había invitado a su casa de Londres

Pero Albert cortésmente había rechazado la invitación

-Gracias Kate y James, pero cuando estuve viviendo aquí me alojaba en un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad y que aun conservo- además él deseaba sentir cierta libertad e independencia otra vez y que solo en Londres se sentía así.

-Bueno William te veré entonces, pasado mañana en el Zoo-

Un Albert sonriente le dijo –Allí estaré a primera hora-

Lo esperaba un coche que lo llevaría a su apartamento, al entrar se sintió bien había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado allí y se sentia feliz y relajado…

Los meses fueron pasando, Albert se desenvolvía bien en los negocios relacionados con la familia, George se mantenía en contacto y se sentía tranquilo que todo marchaba bien en Londres.

Albert demostraba que tenia talento para los negocios, los directivos de la empresas se admiraban como siendo tan joven lo hacía tan bien. Ya que ellos no sabían que era el heredero del clan Andrew.

Albert se alegraba de que podía acompañar a James, ya que le servía de vía de escape estar en el Zoologico.

También había vuelto a ver a su amigo Edward que estaba a punto de ser médico.

-¡William! cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin vernos- le decía Edward muy feliz de volver a ver a Albert mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-Si, Edward ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien William, ya a punto de recibirme como médico. Ademas estoy a punto de sentar la cabeza-

- ¡Asi! entonces…-

-Si William, estoy comprometido con Rachel. Sabes mi hermana Helen te manda recuerdos le conté en mi última carta que vendrías a Londres-

Albert se alegraba que ya no estaban distanciados sabía que con el tiempo la perdonarían – ¿ Y como esta ella? Decía Albert curioso por saber de Helen de la cual aprendió mucho.

-Bueno pues…- y con una sonrisa Edward le dijo -Ya soy tío, de una hermosa princesa-

-Oh felicidades-

-Gracias William, la pequeña Cloe ha vuelto a unir a la familia. Mis padres y yo hemos perdonado la locura que hizo Helen, de hecho ahora mis padres están en Francia- Así siguieron poniéndose al día y recordando los viejos tiempos del colegio…

El tiempo pasaba rápido y había pasado casi un año, y Albert pensó que era momento de traer a Candy a Inglaterra. Así que mando tres cartas una carta a George dándoles las instrucciones , otra a la tía abuela en la que le encargaba que hiciera unas reformas en la mansión de Chicago, aunque en realidad era una excusa para evitar que se fuera con George y Candy.

Y la última era para su pequeña Candy, como el tío abuelo William donde le informaba de su decisión de que estudiara en el Real Colegio San Pablo para convertirse en una dama.

George había recibido la carta de Albert mientras la leía, la señora Elroy un tanto molesta se dirigió a George

-Bueno tal parece que no podre acompañarte George, ahora William se ha encaprichado en mejoras para la mansión-

-Si señora Elroy, bueno me preparare para ir a buscar a la señorita Candy-

-Hmmm, no sé cómo William le hizo caso a los chicos, y adoptar a esa revoltosa. Ni que la conociera, ¿Porque no la conoce verdad George?- le preguntaba insistente pero sabía en el fondo que George era muy leal a William, pero intuía que había algo más que solo complacer a sus sobrinos

Pero fue en vano, no se había equivocado George no dijo nada al respecto solo dijo que se marcharía pasado mañana.

Albert estaba en su apartamento se sirvió una copa y se recostó en su sofá, una inmensa alegría lo embargo al saber que pronto volvería a ver a Candy la había extrañado tanto en todos estos meses.

Pero reparo que no había extrañado tanto a nadie como a Candy y se preguntaba ¿Porque?, de pronto un pensamiento le abordo su mente y fue cuando James le pregunto si estaba enamorado.

Eso le turbo y no podía ser que estuviera cambiando sus sentimientos hacia Candy, se levando dejando su copa en la mesa y salió al balcón como para aclarar su pensamiento o sus ¨ sentimientos¨ _¡No! _Se dijo _No puede ser_… _James tiene la culpa por decirme esas cosas además soy muy mayor para Candy le llevo 8 años… Aunque bueno no es tanta la diferencia_ se decía pero como luchando contra el mismo se reprochó –¡_Pero qué dices Albert!_- _que tonterías piensas_ entonces cerro el balcon, se tomó su copa y salió a caminar para tratar de ordenar su mente o quizás su corazón…

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios hace que la musa que llevo dentro se inspire en describir mejor la historia, porque ya la llevo un poco adelantada pero no terminada, aunque en mi cabeza si ;), así que no se preocupen que la terminare.

Bueno este capítulo ya damos un paso más, mi querido Albert… perdón nuestro querido Albert empieza a cambiar sus sentimientos ya veremos qué pasa ;) …

De nuevo les deseo un buen fin de Semana…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

UN ENCUENTRO

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Albert, George fue en busca de Candy al Hogar de Pony.

Candy estaba subida en el padre árbol y de pronto escucho el motor de un coche, era un elegante Rolls Royce con la insignia de los Andrew.

Candy se extrañó porque sabía que Stear y Archie estaban en Londres estudiando. Así que bajo rápido para ver quién era, solo esperaba que no fuera la señora Elroy, pero para tranquilidad de Candy bajo de él un elegante caballero vestido de negro y que ella reconoció inmediatamente.

-George que alegría verle después de tanto tiempo- decía con una sincera sonrisa

-Hola señorita Candy yo también me alegro verla de nuevo, está cada vez más bella- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Trae noticias de Archie y Stear?-

-Bueno… en cierto modo si señorita-

-Buenos días Señor Johnson, pase por favor le preparare un te-dijo la señorita Pony

-Muy amable- y pasaron al salón

- Señorita Candy, le traigo una carta del señor William- mientras se la entregaba

Candy empezó a leerla, pero su alegría se trasformó en enojo -No iré, gracias-

¿Cómo?- decía sorprendido George

-No quiero ir a Londres a estudiar, no me gusta que me mande de un lugar a otro como si fuera una muñeca, además ¿Porque no me lo dice él personalmente? ¿Porque aun no lo conozco, George? - decía mientras se ponía con los brazos cruzados y con gesto molesto

-¡Candy! no seas descortés con el Señor Johnson. El señor William es una persona muy ocupada, y a pesar de eso se preocupa por tu educación- le riño la señorita Pony que venía con el té.

-Si señorita, él siempre está pensado en su bienestar y quiere que se convierta en una gran dama-

Candy se quedó callada y pensaba: _Es cierto tienen razón, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí en Hogar de Pony. Además Albert no me encontrara si viene, aunque hace tanto que no lo veo..._

- Ademas, vera a los señoritos que se pondrán muy felices de verla de nuevo- George se refería también a Albert, aunque Candy no lo sabía.

-Si George lo siento por lo de antes, es que es difícil dejar a las personas y lugares que uno quiere…-

Al día siguiente, Candy se encontraba subida en el barco con George que meses atrás había estado Albert.

A medida que el barco se alejaba del puerto, Candy sentía que dejaba atrás la enorme tristeza y un dio un profundo suspiro,

- Adiós Anthony, siempre te llevare en mi corazón…-

Los días pasaban y Candy se sentía cada vez animada, pensando que pronto vería a Archie y Stear

Era la ultima noche en el barco, Candy y George se encontraban cenando

-George ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Si señorita, que quiere preguntarme-

-Porque no puedo conocer al Tío Abuelo William, quisiera agradecerle todo esto que hace por mí-

-No sea impaciente señorita lo conocerá cuando él lo crea necesario, él es una persona muy ocupada-

-Está bien George, ya no insistiré más- un poco desanimada se levanto

-¿Se marcha ya a su camarote?- le decía mientras él tambien se levantaba

-No George, quisiera dar un paseo-

-No se duerma tarde Señorita Candy, que mañana llegamos a Londres-

-No se preocupe, pase buenas noches George-

Salió a la cubierta era una noche fría y había una espesa niebla, no eran las mejores condiciones para dar un paseo pero quería estar sola y sin más unas lágrimas salieron sin su permiso.

-Anthony!- decía triste -Tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, tal como Albert me aconsejo-

¡Albert! Y suspirando _¿Dónde estará ahora? Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de él, tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver… pero él es así viene y se va como el viento_

De repente vio una figura no lo podía ver muy bien por la espesa niebla, pensó que era Anthony. Y temerosa se fue acercando sin hacer casi ruido por miedo a que fuera a desaparecer -No es Anthony-dijo desilusionada

Era un joven ingles que vestía una capa negra, alto y porte elegante, de melena castaña que le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro pero que reflejaban una gran amargura…

Ambos en ese momento tenían en común por diferentes circunstancias una gran tristeza que querían dejar en América.

-Acaso estas llorando – le dijo Candy

-¿Cómo? Jajaja estas equivocada pecosa. ¿ Y dime, que haces aquí caminando sola?-

-Es algo que no le incumbe, y si me disculpa seguire mi paseo- mientras se daba la vuelta

-Uhhh que humor para ser tan pequeña ¡Que carácter pecosa! -

-¿Cómo dices? , me llamo Candy White Andrew-

-¡Oh! encantada señorita pecas-

-Grrrrr Candy!-

Jajajaja reía el chico mientras se perdía por la niebla

En eso llego George -¿Le sucede algo señorita? La está molestando el Joven Grandchester-

-¡Eh! acaso lo conoce- dijo sorprendida

-Bueno, él es Terrence Grandchester es de una familia aristocrática de Londres-

-Oh ya veo, pues para ser noble no tiene educación hmmm-

-Vamos señorita hace frio-

-Si George-

A partir de ese encuentro sin saberlo Candy. Terry formaría parte de su vida, él se convertiría en su amor de juventud, quizás porque en ese momento ambos necesitaban llenar un vacío en su corazón, pero solo el destino daría la respuesta si era el verdadero amor.

Al día siguiente, Albert se levantó muy temprano. No se encontraba en su apartamento sino que estaba alojado en un hotel de Londres, expectante por la llegada de Candy y de George.

Quería estar cerca, aunque había decidido no ir al puerto porque no sería prudente, sabía que Archie y Stear estarían allí, así que no tenía otro remedio que esperar a George a que llegara al hotel con noticias de ella.

-Bueno ya veré en la forma de ver a Candy- mientras se sentaba, para leer un libro. Pensaba que era la mejor manera de que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero no resulto apenas avanzo unas cuantas páginas, y George no llegaba...

Un par de horas después, llego George con su habitual tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-Buen día William tanto tiempo, ¡Vaya! ya veo que has cambiado de aspecto de nuevo- le decía sonriendo

- Jajaja si, la tía se alegrara de mi cambio de imagen. Me alegro verte de nuevo, ¿Que tal el viaje?- mientras se acercaba a darle un cálido abrazo

-Pues muy bien, fue un agradable viaje. Nos hizo buen tiempo…- Iba continuar su relato cuando fue interrumpido por Albert

-¿Y como está Candy? ¿Está bien?- Lo decía con demasiado interés que no pudo disimularlo

George siendo muy observador lo vio y una leve sonrisa le salió

– Si me dejas continuar y no me interrumpes… te lo comentare-

Albert se percató de su evidente interés por Candy y no quería ser descubierto

– Oh, lo siento perdona mi falta de educación. Es que ... bueno hace tanto tiempo de no verla y la última vez que la vi, aún estaba muy afectada por Anthony- mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- ¿La última vez? ¿Acaso fuiste al hogar de Pony a despedirte de ella? - Mientras levantaba una ceja y se sentaba frente a el

Albert sentía que metía la pata cada vez que hablaba, no quería dar más explicaciones, así que solo se limitó a decir –Continua, ya no te interrumpo-

-Bueno pues, no te preocupes que he visto a la señorita Candy mucho mejor. Más animada, se ve que va superando la pérdida del señorito Anthony. Hiciste bien en dejarla allí, además…- y se detuvo

-Además que… - dijo curioso Albert

- Si… que además se ha convertido en una hermosa jovencita- dijo viendo de reojo a Albert para ver su reacción

Albert sintiéndose observado por George se levantó y se dirigió al bar a servir algo de beber

- Bueno es normal está en la edad, además Candy siempre ha sido muy bella- tratando de imaginarse a Candy … y eso lo turbo por lo que cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

- Bueno pues ahora me toca a mí ponerte al tanto de todo por aquí- dijo Albert y empezando hablar de los asuntos de la familia que había estado pendiente, en el resto del día evito volver a tocar el tema de Candy…

Entre tanto Candy entraba al Real Colegio San Pablo, e igual que Albert le gusto que estuviera rodeado de tanta naturaleza.

Su felicidad de ver a Archie y Stear de nuevo, se ensombreció al descubrir que también estaban Elisa y Neil. Por lo que las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles para Candy, entre las duras normas del colegio y que los hermanos Leegan siempre buscaban la forma de hacerle maldades; pero Candy no se imaginó que tendría un guardián dentro del colegio y ese era Terry que también estudiaba en el colegio.

Una noche Albert había quedado con su amigo Edward a un pub de la ciudad, charlaban animadamente de varios temas hasta que uno incomodo a Albert.

- Bueno William ¿Tienes a alguien especial en este momento?-

-¡Eh! No- decía como meditando sus palabras

-¿Estás seguro?- le decía con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca como no creyendo lo que le decía

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- dijo curioso por el interés de su amigo

-Bueno Rachel, ya sabes como es y quiere que te presente a una amiga nuestra. Y quería organizar una cena para que la conozcas- dijo atento a la reacción de Albert

Albert un poco disgustado le dijo – Vaya parece que se ponen de acuerdo todos, mi tía ya comienza a presionarme para que empiece buscar una futura esposa y la verdad Edward no estoy interesado-

-Pero ya estás en edad William, mírame a mí ya estoy comprometido con Rachel. Y por lo que me has comentado, James ha venido precisamente a comprometerse ¿no?-

-Sí, pero creo que todavía no es mí tiempo, dile a Rachel que agradezco su interés y que no se ofenda pero en estos momentos no quiero relacionarme con ninguna dama- Dijo un poco fastidiado, por sentirse presionado en encontrar una esposa. Ya suficiente tenía con hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la familia.

-Lo entiendo William, perdona no quería incomodarte pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, que les gusta hacer de celestinas...-

Ya era un poco tarde así que Edward se despidió, ya que que tenía un turno muy temprano en el hospital.

Albert decidió quedarse un poco más pensando en su vida, al haber tocado el tema Edward de buscar esposa le recordó la conversación que tuvo con la Tía antes de venirse a Londres.

_-William como te marchas a Londres, debo decirte que es hora de que vayas conociendo alguna dama -_

_A Albert le cambio la cara –¿A qué se refiere tía? –_

_Ella le respondió altivamente -Bueno que ya es hora de que vayas eligiendo una futura esposa estas en edad ya, así que me he tomado la libertad de escribirle a mi amiga Margareth, ella te ayudara a presentarte algunas señoritas de buenas familias, que serían dignas candidatas para ser tu futura esposa-_

_Albert con cara de no creer lo que oía le dijo -Con qué derecho Tía hace usted eso. Creí haberle dejado claro que ya no soy un niño, que puede manipular para donde usted quiera-_

_- ¡Vamos William! tu deber es preservar el legado de nuestra ilustre familia-_

_-Pues siento informarle que no estoy interesado en buscar esposa. Ni mucho menos que alguien desconocido se de a la tarea de presentarme señoritas que solo buscan en mi la riqueza y el status que les daría nuestro apellido-_

_-¡William, por favor! es tu obligación como cabeza de la familia, recuérdalo-_

_-Como lo he dicho muchas veces nunca pedí ser la cabeza de los Andrew pero así se han dado las circunstancias, me ha costado mucho aceptarlo y cumpliré con ello. Pero obligarme a compartir mi vida con alguien que quizas no ame, solo por el ¨bienestar¨ del clan no lo haré Tia-_

_-Siempre tan rebelde William, no serias el primero de esta familia que se casaría en esas circunstancias-_

_-Pues no seré el siguiente, si decido casarme será porque estaré enamorado y ella me ame a mí como persona. Se perfectamente que estas señoritas de sociedad solo buscan nuestro patrimonio y apellido...- _

De pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamiento, escucho mucho revuelo en la calle y todos los del Pub salieron incluido Albert, era una pelea de tres contra uno.

Y este último se encontraba herido y tirado en el suelo, pero nadie lo ayudaba eso no lo soporto y sin pensarlo se involucró en la lucha defendiendo a ese pobre muchacho.

Albert al ser muy alto imponía, así que los tres maleantes se pensaron un momento pelear con él, pero uno se envalentonó y fue contra él, más le hubiera valido no pelear con Albert ya que sin dificultad le dio unos buenos golpes que quedo tirado también en el suelo. Los otros dos mejor se fueron corriendo dejándolo allí, por lo que este al verse solo se levantó y se fue por donde se habían ido los otros dos maleantes.

Al ver que la pelea había terminado, todo volvió a la normalidad la gente siguió caminando, Albert levanto al chico que estaba aún un poco aturdido -¿Cómo te llamas? Te llevare a tu casa ¿Dónde vives?-

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Terry y si no fuera mucho inconveniente ¿Me puedes llevar al Real Colegio San Pablo? no está muy lejos de aquí- Dijo con un fuerte aliento a alcohol

- Si, se dónde está. Bueno Terry andando, yo me llamo Albert- le dijo su otro nombre porque al saber que estudiaba en el mismo colegio que Candy y sus sobrinos, no podía arriesgarse que descubrieran su identidad.

Mientras caminaban rumbo al colegio hablaron un poco. Lo suficiente para saber Terry, que Albert trabajaba en un pequeño zoo por las mañanas.

Al llegar, entraron por una parte del muro que no era muy alto. Eso él lo sabía, porque Terry no era el único que había escapado alguna vez del colegio.

Terry le iba diciendo por donde llevarlo, a Albert le extraño que quería que lo llevara a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero pensó que en estos años quizás habían cambiado.

Después de dejarlo al principio del pasillo del edificio, Terry le dijo que ya podía seguir solo.

Así que Albert se marchó, aun no quería ir a su apartamento y decidió regresar al pub.

Se sentó sólo, cerca de una ventana y recordaba cuando vivió en el colegio. _Fueron buenos tiempos a pesar de lo estricto de las normas_ y sonreía de cómo escapaba de Helen… de repente se le vino a la mente Candy y se preguntaba si se adaptaría en el colegio. A él le costó un poco pero lo logro, por eso estaba casi seguro que ella también lo conseguiría.

Quería verla y como si la llamara con el pensamiento, paso lo mismo cuando el estaba en la cascada y el destino se encargo de reunirlos de nuevo.

De repente Albert vio como una chica muy parecida a Candy pasaba por la calle, dejo su bebida en la mesa, se froto los ojos pensando que quizás estos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Es Candy?- _No puede ser, será mi imaginación ¿pero y si fuera ella? _Y sin pensarlo más se levantó de su silla y salió tras ella…

Candy había cruzado en una esquina pero la alcanzo a ver y la siguió, estaba unos pasos atrás dudaba si era ella, se miraba diferente. Un poco más alta y su figura más estilizada, en eso recordó lo que George le dijo que se había convertido en una bella jovencita. Y sin hacer más conjeturas la llamo.

-¡Candy! ¿Eres tú?-

Ella se detuvo en seco, un poco desconcertada porque no conocía a nadie en Londres

Se dio la vuelta y un tanto nerviosa pensando que podía ser algún malhechor le dijo –Usted se equivoca, Buenas Noches-

Candy no lo había reconocido ya que la luz de la farola no lo alumbraba lo suficiente

Pero Albert si la reconoció, pero no quería asustarla por eso iba acercándose despacio esperando que lo reconociera. Al fin paso bajo la luz de la farola, entonces le dijo – ¿Acaso Candy ya te has olvidado de mí?

Ella al escucharlo _Pero… esa voz, _entonces lo vio mejor_ Pero es Albert siii su sonrisa, su mirada cálida_… ya no había duda era su amigo Albert

-Albert es usted- Así que ella corrió hacia el, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Él la recibió encantado y feliz que lo reconociera.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Albert mientras acariciaba su cabello

– Albert no pensé verle aquí, no sabe cuánto le extrañe, me parece un sueño. Es que sin la barba se ve mucho más joven- mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos

-Pues en ese caso no me trates de Usted, que aun soy joven- le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Está bien Albert, sabes me quede muy triste por no haber podido decirte que venía a Londres a estudiar y mira estas aquí…- mientras lo seguía abrazando con fuerza.

Él cerró los ojos disfrutando su cercanía y se alegraba que despertara en ella ese afecto hacia él.

La separo despacio y la miro detenidamente y pensaba que era verdad, se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita y sin pensarlo le dijo- Estas muy linda Candy- mientras le acaricio la mejía, al percatarse lo que hacía retiro su mano, pero ella no se incomodó al contrario lo sorprendió al decirle que él estaba muy guapo.

Después de la sorpresa y la emoción de volver a verse después de tanto tiempo, empezaron a caminar por las calles de la cuidad solo iluminadas por las luces de las farolas sin salir de su asombro Candy le dijo ¿Albert cómo es que estas aquí? Le preguntaba expectante.

Albert tenía que pensar rápido ya que no podía decirle la verdad, que estaba en Londres por ser el cabeza de los Andrew y mucho menos que estaba allí también por ella

–Bueno sabes que me gustan los animales y me ofrecieron un trabajo de cuidador en un pequeño zoológico- no le había mentido del todo, solo había omitido que él era el tío abuelo William. Pero aun no era el momento de revelar su identidad.

-Albert tenia muchas ganas de verte de nuevo, para darte las gracias- ella se detuvo y le sonrió

-Las gracias ¿Porque Candy?- decía curioso

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, con tus palabras aun seguiría muy triste y desde entonces me he esforzado mucho para seguir mi vida con alegría- mientras le sonreía

-No Candy, no es nada solo quería ayudarte y lo hare siempre que pueda- mientras le ponía la mano en su hombro

Se quedaron callados viéndose uno al otro sin decir nada, pero Albert rompió ese silencio

¿Dime Candy que haces a esta hora deambulando por las calles? Candy reacciono -¡Oh no, me había olvidado por completo de Terry, necesito encontrar una farmacia-

-Bueno no te preocupes Candy, sé dónde hay una abierta- y se fueron en busca de los medicamentos que necesitaba Candy para curar a Terry

Y por segunda vez en esa noche Albert fue al Colegio -Mira Candy, por aquí puedes entrar-. Y antes de ayudarla a subir el muro, la despidió con un dulce beso en su frente al que Candy recibió complacida.

-Gracias Albert por acompañarme, te iré a visitar en mis días de permiso... - y pronto Candy se perdió entre los arboles del colegio.

Albert ya en su apartamento recostado en su cama cerro los ojos y recodaba lo bella que estaba Candy, le emociono como ella reacciono al verlo y ese cálido abrazo que se dieron.

_¿Que me pasa contigo Candy?_ Decía para si, abriendo los ojos queriendo encontrar una respuesta pero era al revés se confundía más, se volvió a recriminar sus pensamientos.

Se sentó un poco afligido, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabello revuelto

-Será que… me estoy enamorando de ti…

Continuara…

Gracias por sus comentarios y que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia, ahora Albert tiene un conflicto interno ya veremos quien gana si su mente o corazón ;). Bueno les mando un fuerte abrazo y que pasen una buena semana :)


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

RENUNCIANDO A UN SENTIMIENTO

Desde que vio a Candy esa noche después de tanto tiempo, Albert luchaba contra el mismo para detener ese sentimiento que iba aumentando en su corazón.

Un día camino al zoo se había despertado con el auto convencimiento, que eso que sentía por Candy era una locura. Y creía haber logrado mantener al margen esos sentimientos, y por eso se hallaba más tranquilo porque lo hacía sentir que controlaba la situación o mejor dicho su corazón.

Transcurría la mañana tranquila mientras el alimentaba a las gacelas, se detuvo un rato a descansar. Ese día había mucha gente en el zoo se notaba que era primavera, había familias, escolares y ¨parejas¨.

Eso hizo que Albert se preguntara como se vería él junto con Candy, por un breve instante cerro los ojos y sonrió de medio lado pero los abrió rápido y mejor siguió con su tarea mientras pensaba _Yo soy mucho mayor que Candy es una locura además es solo ilusión porque Candy solo me ve como su amigo incondicional que la protege o quizás hasta como un hermano mayor_.

Sin quererlo estaba de nuevo en ese conflicto cuando lo abordo su amigo James

-Hola William, casi no he podido estar contigo es que tengo que dejar todo en orden. Porque si no lo recuerdas dentro de poco, regresare a América con Kate y su padres- dijo sonriente

-Claro que si lo recordaba y la verdad que te echare de menos, pero me alegro que todo haya salido como lo habías planeado- mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Si gracias William, si de no haber sido por ti que me ayudaste a dar el paso; creo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a declararle mi amor a Kate, es que no era tan fácil como tu decías-

- Si, ahora te entiendo perfectamente- mientras recordaba en el dilema que estaba James en declararle su amor a su ¨mejor amiga¨ y pensaba que irónicamente ahora él se encontraba en una situación un tanto similar.

-Dentro de una semana nos marchamos es una pena que no puedas regresar con nosotros, nos hubiera gustado que fueras nuestro padrino- mientras lo decía con pesar porque James le había tomado cariño a Albert

- Si yo también hubiera querido y habría sido un honor te lo agradezco, pero tengo que estar aquí hay asuntos que aun requieren de mi atención- volviendo su pensamiento a una chica que últimamente le quitaba el sueño

-¿Qué te pasa William? llevas varios días melancólico, me recuerdas cuando comenzamos el viaje- lo decía preocupado

-No te preocupes es solo que me siento un poco cansado no he dormido bien últimamente, entre los estudios y el trabajo me tienen agotado- dijo riendo y se pasaba la mano sobre su cabello

- No será William que… ¿Es una chica la que te quita el sueño?- lo decía expectante para ver si esta vez le contaba

Pero para suerte de Albert alguien lo llamo

-¡William! Tienes visita- le decía otro cuidador

-Lo siento James me tengo que ir, al final de la semana iré a despedirme de Kate- y se marchó diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Diciendo James para el mismo -Te has salvado de nuevo William - dijo con una media sonrisa. Ya no insistiría más en el tema, estaba claro que Albert era reservado en ese aspecto.

Quien lo buscaba era Terry, lo visitaba regularmente, estaba agradecido de haberlo salvado y además había congeniado muy bien con él.

-Hola Terry- mientras lo hacía entrar a la cabaña de descanso para los empleados

-Hola Albert ¿No te interrumpí?

-Oh no, al contrario. Ven siéntate-

Comenzaban a charlar cuando alguien toco a la puerta

-¡Adelante!- Dijo Albert sin imaginarse quien sería, no se esperaba ver esos ojos verde esmeralda.

-¡Hola Albert!- le dijo con entusiasmo Candy, pero su cara cambio cuando vio a Terry ella se ruborizo y dijo -¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Albert que se le había dado un vuelco el corazón al verla, un segundo después se le cayó al suelo al ver la reacción de Candy cuando vio a Terry; pero lo disimulo de la mejor manera.

Aun sabiendo Albert, que lo más probable que se conocían por estudiar en el mismo colegio dijo – ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?-

-Si- dijo Candy aun ruborizada y con la mirada baja

-Somos los rebeldes del Real Colegio San Pablo- dijo Terry con orgullo y riendo

- Bueno pues, no tengo que presentarlos- mientras servía una taza de té a Candy. Se sentaron y empezaron a charlar los tres, Albert al andar con sus gafas oscuras, veía detenidamente a Candy estudiando cada gesto y corroborando que a Candy le gustaba Terry.

Y era evidente que para Terry tampoco le era indiferente, una tristeza cubrió su corazón pero se dijo S_erá mejor así, será más fácil verte solo como amiga, mi querida Candy_ – pensó resignado Albert.

Haciendo de su mayor esfuerzo por no mostrar su tristeza, decidió mejor dejarlos solos aludiendo que tenían que seguir con su trabajo.

Los días pasaban muy lentos para Albert, su amigo James ya se había marchado, el trataba de seguir su rutina y también su lucha por dejar unos sentimientos que no tenían sentido y más ahora sabiendo que Candy le gustaba de Terry.

Una mañana cuando Albert entraba al zoológico un empleado le dio un sobre no se imaginaba de quien podía ser, cuando vio el remitente que era de Candy; se dirigió rápido a la cabaña de descanso se sentó y puso los pies sobre la mesa y curioso la abrió. Era una invitación para el festival de mayo, sin quererlo esos sentimientos guardados por Candy empezaron asomarse y echar por tierra todo el esfuerzo hecho días atrás.

Pensaba – _Me ha invitado al Festival de Mayo, ¿Acaso querrá que sea su acompañante?. ¡No, no!-_ se contestó inmediatamente con un gesto de contrariedad

- Ya tiene a Terry eres ¡un tonto Albert! - se reprendía, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba pensar en la idea de estar bailando con Candy sintiéndola muy cerca de él.

Cerro los ojos imaginándose bailando con Candy, _¡Ya se! me disfrazare de Romeo y le enviare a Candy el disfraz de Julieta!_ y riendo de medio seguía imaginando la escena _Y ese día seremos Romeo y Julieta al fin al cabo ese amor también fue imposible_, y como un adolescente se levantó y con entusiasmo empezó su trabajo

Aunque él no quería admitir se encontraba muy animado por ir al Festival de Mayo sabía que no debía, pero disfrutaría de su compañía en el festival y quizás dejaría en libertad sus sentimientos y ver hacia donde lo llevaban estaba decidido…

Pero su alegría duro poco ya que a los tres días de recibir la invitación fue a visitarlo Candy

-Buen Día Albert- decía Candy con una sonrisa un tanto apagada

-¡Candy como estas!, que te pasa te veo triste ¿Te ha pasado algo en el colegio?- decía preocupado

-Bueno… si, es que me han prohibido participar en el Festival de Mayo por ella- Mientras extendía sus manos enseñándole una tortuga.

-¡Por una tortuga!-

-Si se llama Yuly y es de mi amiga Patty, la descubrieron que la tenía y bueno yo la defendí para que no se la quitaran y… le dije cabeza hueca a la rectora, y por eso me castigo prohibiéndome asistir al festival es una pena- decía disgustada Candy

¡Qué le dijiste que! Albert sonrió un poco al imaginarse la cara de la rectora

-Así que pensé que tú podías cuidarla, sé que contigo estará en buenas manos-

-Entonces no tiene sentido que vaya al Festival, si tu no estarás- lo decía desanimado e interpretó que eso era una señal que Candy no era para él. El destino no jugaba a su favor o por lo menos él así lo interpretó.

-Es una lástima Albert, porque me hubiera gustado que fueras-

-¿Pero si estas castigada, entonces como estas aquí?- decía curioso

-¡Eh! Bueno… es que la ventana del cuarto de castigo se cayó y… aquí estoy – haciendo una mueca divertida

-Jajaja Candy nunca cambiaras, bueno es mejor que te vayas y no vayas a tener más problemas con la cabeza hueca de la rectora -mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Si tienes razón, vendré otro día a verte-

-Adiós Candy- mientras su mirada se volvía triste…

Ese mismo día por la tarde mientras trabajaba con George

-Bueno William, porque no le hechas un vistazo a este documento- pero no recibió respuesta y lo miro estaba con la mirada perdida

-¡William! que pasa contigo últimamente estas muy distraído se puede saber ¿Porque?- George intuía quien podía ser la responsable

- Perdona ¿Que me has dicho George?- ya viéndolo a los ojos

-William a mí no puedes engañarme creo conocerte mejor que nadie, dime que pasa con Candy ahora-

Albert sorprendido, porque había adivinado que era por ella que estaba así.

-Bueno pensaba que le enviaras departe del Tío Abuelo Williams unos disfraces para el festival de mayo-

Entonces he acertado que era por Candy, y dime que disfraz encargo para ti

-Ninguno, porque no iré -

-¿Y eso porque?

-Es que se lo han prohibido -

-Pero… ¿Que ha hecho?

Y Albert le conto lo que había sucedido

-¡Vaya! es una pena que no asistas te mirabas muy animado cuando recibiste la invitación- viéndolo de reojo

-Sí, es una pena- Y su mirada se puso triste

-William, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si George, dime-

-¿A ti te gusta la señorita Candy? Mientras lo miraba fijamente

Albert se sintió acorralado por la pregunta tan directa que le hizo George, no le dijo nada solo se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana pensativo

George no insistió… no quería presionarlo. Y siguió revisando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio

Pero de repente escucho - Si George, pero sé que no debo -mientras lo miraba con ojos tristes

George solo lo miro pero no le dijo nada, no porque le sorprendiera. Sino porque sabía que tenía que dejarle su espacio para que él se abriera, ya que el generalmente no era muy dado a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Albert se volvía a sentar y viendo a George le dijo -Sé que debo desistir a esto que siento por Candy, hay muchas cosas en contra como la diferencia de edad, y además Candy me ve solo como un amigo o quizás como un hermano- mientras se reclinaba en la silla y daba un profundo suspiro.

-No creo que te vea como un hermano, pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

-Bueno sé que le gusta un chico del colegio, se llama Terry estudia con Candy. Yo lo conozco porque una vez lo ayude en una pelea y desde entonces me visita en el Zoo -

-¿Terry Grandchester?, _ ¡El chico del barco!_ dijo George mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón

-¿Cómo lo sabes? dijo curioso

Él venia en el barco con nosotros y la noche antes de llegar la señorita Candy dio un paseo por la cubierta, y allí lo conoció pero a mí me pareció no caerle bien. Bueno una cosa tienes a favor, es que le gustan los chicos rebeldes- mientras reía

-Jajaja, si pero creo que es mejor que le guste Terry y no yo- lo decía resignado

-Bueno William aun es una jovencita no sabemos que puede deparar el destino no debes rendirte sin intentarlo, además por la edad no es problema sabes que a medida pase el tiempo no se verá mucha diferencia-

Albert miraba a George con mucho cariño por animarlo y por darle esa confianza -Gracias George, no sabes el bien que me hace poder confiarte esto. Solo contigo podría-

-Lose, por eso te lo pregunte porque te miraba agobiado y sabes que puedes confiar en mí- mientras le sonreía

-Si lo sé, pero ya lo tengo claro George. Lo que siento por Candy no tiene sentido sé que tarde o temprano conseguiré guardarlo en mi corazón para siempre-

-Bueno William hay veces el corazón es más fuerte que la razón, espero que lo consigas-

Albert asintió y comenzaron a revisar lo que aún tenían pendiente en el escritorio.

Llego el día en que se celebraba el Festival de Mayo, Albert seguía en su lucha interna estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba

–¿Qué te pasa William? te veo decaído-

-Hola Edward, no te había visto- mientras se acercaba para saludarlo

-Bueno pues espero que estés más animado para esta noche, porque venía a invitarte a cenar-

-¿Esta Noche?-

- No acepto un no, Rachel hace mucho que no te ve. Además hemos descubierto un restaurante muy acogedor- mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

-No me siento de ánimos déjemelos para otro día ¿Si?-

-Vamos William, te hará bien salir y así tal vez te cambia esa cara que tienes últimamente -

Albert lo pensaba, _si tiene razón, aceptare la invitación no es posible que mi mente se centre en Candy. Yo tengo que seguir con mi vida y dejar que Candy sea feliz con Terry y dejar esta absurda ilusión que no puede ser_ - Me has convencido Edward, quedemos esta noche- decía con una sonrisa

-Muy bien William ya verás que te gustara...- lo decía con segundas intenciones ya que Rachel por fin había convencido a Edward de que fuera celestino de Albert y presentarle a una amiga de ellos.

-No me falles- le dijo sonriente Edward y se marcho

-No Edward, allí estaré…-

Continuara…

Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí estoy, gracias por seguir leyendo. El siguiente no tardare tanto en subirlo, porque ya veremos qué pasa en esa cena ;)

Que sigan teniendo una buena semana :)


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

CAMBIOS INESPERADOS

Albert se preparaba para la cena, se había vestido con un pantalón de vestir color camel y chaqueta del mismo color, lo combino con una camisa azul marino que hacia resaltar sus ojos se veía muy atractivo y varonil. Era una cena informal solo con sus amigos o eso pensaba él.

El llego puntual al restaurante, tal como había dicho su amigo Edward el restaurante era acogedor alejado de la rigurosa etiqueta de otros, tenía un ambiente relajado y hasta un tanto romántico porque cada mesa estaba adornaba por una vela, el busco con la mirada a Edward y Rachel.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica con ellos, y pensó que había caído en la trampa de sus amigos. Así que dio un suspiro, pero esbozo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a saludar _Ya hablare con Edward por hacerme esto_… pensó

-Buenas Noches- y como todo un caballero saludo primero a Rachel dándole un beso en la mano, ella respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y llevando su mirada hacia su amiga

-Buenas Noches William, me alegro verte después de tanto tiempo. Mira te presento a mi amiga Rose Hamilton-

Por un instante Albert vio de reojo a su amigo Edward como reprochándole la situación, este le contesto con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros; luego Albert dirigió su mirada a la chica que le presentaban y se quedó sorprendido por los ojos de esa chica, eran verdes que le recordaban mucho a unos que últimamente le quitaban el sueño.

-Buenas Noches Rose- dijo saludándola con también con un beso en la mano

Ella se ruborizo, porque aunque le habían comentado como era Albert, no se imaginaba que fuera tan guapo y galante así que con voz un tanto temblorosa le respondió

-Buenas Noches William- y bajo la mirada y no dijo mas

-Hola William, ¿Que te parece el restaurante?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Edward, para que el momento no fuera tan incómodo en especial para Albert y Rose.

Mientras Albert se sentaba y lo miraba un poco serio a Edward le dijo – Muy acogedor, no me esperaba que fuera esto así– pero lo decía en doble sentido y no dijo mas.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo pero esta vez fue Rachel la que tomo la palabra –William, Rose es una amiga nuestra trabaja con Edward en el hospital, pensé que era buena idea que nos acompañara esta noche-

Edward estaba a la expectativa como reaccionaria Albert por haberlo acorralo con esa cita a ciegas, pensaba que estaba enfadado con él aunque no lo demostrara.

Y no se había equivocado ya que Albert al principio se molestó por haberle hecho esto, y estaba seguro que sería una velada incomoda, pero en contra de todos sus pronósticos fue todo lo contrario ya que la tensión del principio se disipo rápidamente, ya que Rose era muy agradable aunque un tanto tímida.

Así que los cuatro empezaron a charlar, cada uno hablando de sus trabajos, por eso supo que Rose era jefe de enfermeras del hospital donde trabaja Edward y se había hecho muy amiga de Rachel que era voluntaria en el hospital.

Durante la cena Albert no podía dejar de observar la semejanza que tenía con Candy, no por su forma de ser, sino físicamente ya que tenía el pelo rubio aunque menos rizado, nariz respingada y unos ojos color verde esmeralda.

Al final de la velada todos habían disfrutado de la cena, y para Rachel no pasó desapercibida la buena química que había visto entre Albert y su amiga Rose, así que dijo:

-¿Porque no vamos de picnic, ya estamos cerca del verano y hay que aprovechar este tiempo que dicen? ¿Rose?-

– Bueno… este fin de semana no tengo turno en el Hospital- decía ella un poco incomoda por la situación en que la había puesto su amiga Rachel

¿Y tu William podrás? Le dijo Rachel mirándolo expectante

Albert un poco pensativo dudaba si ir o no pero recordó de enterrar sus sentimientos hacia Candy, y que él tenía que seguir su vida. Y con una sincera sonrisa le dijo: -Si, es una buena idea Rachel-

-Muy bien- dijo victoriosa Rachel al saber que no se había equivocado en ejercer de celestina…

Al día siguiente temprano antes del entrar al Hospital, Edward fue al zoo para disculparse con Albert

-Buenos días William- un poco apenado

Albert queriendo hacerse el molesto aunque ya no lo estaba le dijo serio –Buenos Días Edward, desde cuando te gusta hacer el trabajo de cupido- quería seguir serio pero no pudo y sonrió

Eso hizo que Edward se relajara y sonriendo le dijo -Lo siento por lo de anoche William, es que Rachel se pudo muy insistente. Pero creo que no ha ido mal ¿No?-

-No, Rose es agradable y muy guapa, pero te aclaro que no estoy interesado en establecer ninguna relación amorosa en estos momentos-

-Vamos William, es una buena chica y yo creo que le causaste un buena impresión, porque no te das la oportunidad de conocerla mejor-

- Si, pero solo como amiga y díselo a Rachel por favor no más citas de estas-

-Entendido William, se lo diré entonces. Bueno tengo que irme se me hace tarde, nos vemos el fin de semana-

-Hasta pronto Edward- y Albert siguió con su trabajo

El fin de semana había llegado y estaban en la casa de campo de Edward que tenía en las afueras de Londres. Decidieron cabalgar e ir a un pequeño lago no muy lejos de allí.

Al llegar al lago se bajaron de sus caballos, Rachel se había adelantado a buscar un lugar para colocar el picnic y Edward llevaba a su caballo a beber al lago. Albert y Rose iban conversando amenamente y se cobijaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, la verdad que Albert se sentía muy a gusto con Rose era una chica sin pretensiones, la admiraba por la decisión de ser enfermera a pesar de que su familia no quería; no es que fuera una noble pero si de una buena familia.

-Ahhh que hermoso día hace hoy – decía Albert, realmente disfrutaba estar entre la naturaleza

-Si William, hace un estupendo día de primavera. Bueno ya te he contado un poco de mí, ahora cuéntame de ti eres un poco misterioso- le decía entre broma y verdad, pero eso le atraía de él.

-Misterioso ¿Yo? jajaja bueno quizás si, pero no hay mucho que contar, vivo hace un tiempo aquí Londres –

-¿Solo? o con tu familia- Quería saber, más que todo por si habia alguien en la vida de él

-Vivo solo, esta George que es como mi padre, pero no vive conmigo- eso hizo recordar a su familia

-Sabes Rose, me gusta mucho tu nombre, así se llamaba mi hermana - lo dijo con dejo de tristeza

-¡Sí! gracias- dijo ella un poco sorprendida por el comentario

- ¿Y ella esta en América?- Dijo inocentemente

- Bueno… ella enfermo y murió hace un tiempo-

-¡Oh! lo siento William no me di cuenta- le dijo acercándose a el y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de el, como para reconfortarlo y disculparse.

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella, se sintió reconfortado. Hace mucho que no sentía el afecto de alguien, pero la quito rápido porque no quiera que ella interpretara otra cosa.

- No te preocupes Rose, yo saque el tema- mientras sonreía

En ese momento escucharon -¡William! ¿Dónde estás? - Dijo Edward

-Aquí estamos – dijo

-¡Oh! lo siento no quería interrumpir la charla, pensaba Rose que estabas con Rachel-

Ella un poco sonrojada le dijo- Eso mismo iba hacer, será mejor que vaya a buscarla- y se marcho

Edward la observo y mientras se iba esbozo un sonrisa y viendo a Albert le dice -¿Interrumpí algo?

-¡No! te equivocas, solo charlábamos- mientras tomaba las riendas de su caballo

-Jajjaja bueno bueno… está bien lo dejaremos así, vamos Rachel tendrá ya el picnic.- Y así disfrutaron de ese día de campo.

Los días transcurrían acercándose inevitablemente al verano y Albert seguía con su rutina en el zoo, sin descuidar los negocios de su familia que poco a poco George iba involucrando con más responsabilidad, ya que la señora Elroy presionaba a George para que Albert pronto asumiera el cargo visible de la familia, pero él consideraba que aún era joven para llevar todo el peso de la familia.

Un día Albert casi terminaba su turno en el Zoo, un cuidador lo llamo –Tienes visita William- le dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Albert no se imaginaba a quien se encontraría

-Rose que sorpresa- dijo

-Hola William, bueno tengo este día libre y pensé que podíamos almorzar juntos –

-Claro que si Rose, me parece buena idea- dijo sonriente

Asi que se fueron almorzar al mismo restaurante donde se conocieron, la conversación fue amena y divertida. Luego fueron a dar un paseo por el parque de la ciudad, pero Albert noto que Rose estaba muy callada y pensativa

- ¿Que pasa Rose? De repente te has quedado muy callada ¿Tienes algún problema en el hospital?-

- No… bueno, si en cierto modo- dijo titubeante y callo de nuevo

El se detuvo y se puso frente a ella, coloco su manos sobre sus hombros -¿Que sucede Rose?-

-William, tengo que decirte algo y bueno es difícil- dijo empezando a sollozar

Por lo que él la abrazo tiernamente, y le dijo -Tranquila Rose, puedes contar conmigo y si te puedo ayudar estoy aquí para lo que necesites- mientras mantenía el abrazo

Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho, se sentía tan bien junto a él y dijo- Es por eso que estoy triste William, porque tu no estarás a mi lado-

-¡Que! Que dices Rose-

-Es que en el hospital, han solicitado personal médico voluntario para África para abrir hospitales ambulantes porque hay mucha carencia. Y me he ofrecido voluntaria aunque, una parte de mí no quería pero mi vocación a ayudar a esas personas que no tienen nada esta sobre todo lo demás- Dijo aun con lágrimas y viéndolo a los ojos

-Vaya Rose eso es de admirar, no todas las personas sacrifican sus vidas por los demás eres una gran persona y enfermera- le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

Ella sonrió y se limpió sus lágrimas ya más tranquila –Gracias por tus palabras, William-

-¿Y cuando te marchas? ¿Te iras sola?- le dijo el preocupado

-Dentro de tres semanas nos necesitan con urgenci. No viajo sola van tres enfermeras mas y dos médicos, así que tengo poco tiempo para preparar todo. pero quería decírtelo cuando he tomado la decisión, aunque te conozco desde hace poco te he tomado mucho cariño William, te considero mi amigo- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-Gracias Rose agradezco tu confianza en mí, yo también te considero mi amiga–

Siguieron caminando por el parque, pero ahora eran los dos los que iban pensativos.

Una semana había pasado desde su conversación con Rose, y Albert tenía una sombra de tristeza, sentado sobre la silla con los pies sobre la mesa en la cabaña de descanso del zoo meditaba sobre su vida. Porque las personas que quería se iban de su vida ahora que disfrutaba por la compañía de Rose se marchaba o eran imposibles como Candy - Candy!- Dijo con una media sonrisa

Y pensaba - _Ella ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón aunque nunca será para mí, hace varios días que no se de ella_ - y en ese momento Candy se asomó por unos de las hendiduras de la cabaña y vio a Albert sentado de espaldas, y pensó darle una sorpresa abrió lentamente la puerta y de puntillas se acercó a Albert poniendo sus pequeñas manos para taparles los ojos.

Pero Candy no contaba con las inseparables gafas de Albert, por lo que al sentir a alguien Albert se giró rápidamente pero perdió el equilibrio por estar inclinado en la silla y cayo para atrás. Candy asustada intento detenerlo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente y cayo también quedando sobre él.

Albert en la caída perdió las gafas, así que mirando sin la barrera del cristal de sus gafas vio a Candy detenidamente su rostro, tan cerca… tan bella… que deseo poder sentir sus labios… pero reacciono y se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a Candy a levantarse. Luego recogió sus gafas y se las puso inmediatamente como queriendo ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de ellos, Candy se sonrojo un poco por la intensa mirada de Albert.

Albert vio su reacción pero no quiso hacer conjeturas y hablo primero -Vaya sorpresa Candy, que te trae por aquí no te esperaba ¿Te ha pasado algo en el colegio?-

-No Albert, solo venía a despedirme, me voy- decía divertida

- ¡Que! ¿A despedirte? - Lo dijo sobresaltado

-No, no pienses mal Albert soy un poco rebelde, pero no para escaparme del colegio jajaja- lo decía sin saber que más adelante eso pasaría

-Lo que pasa es que me voy a Escocia al colegio de verano y bueno lo decidí hoy y quería comunicártelo me voy pasado mañana por eso de verte hoy-

-Ah bueno, en ese caso que te diviertas en Escocia- dijo sonriendo. Él se imaginaba que pasaría allí sus vacaciones, porque Terry unos días antes ya le había contado que se iría a su villa de Escocia, y si Candy lo quería como él pensaba buscaría la forma de estar cerca de él. Aunque con eso significaba olvidarse de una vez por todas de Candy.

Esa noche Albert no podía conciliar el sueño tenía mucho que pensar, había recibido una carta de su tía que llegaría a pasar el verano a Escocia con sus otros sobrinos; además le había dicho que ya era momento de hacer pública su identidad pero Albert no se sentía preparado, pensaba que aun debía de disfrutar de su libertad y anonimato ya que una vez asumiera su cargo ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero lo que más le afectaba, era lo perdido que se sentía con sus sentimientos contradictorios hacia Candy, él estaba seguro que ya lo tenía superado.

Pero ese día había quedado demostrado que con solo una mirada de ella había tirado por el suelo todo su esfuerzo, y cansado de luchar internamente decidió que era tiempo de cambiar y poner tierra de por medio.

Y como si hubiera encontrado una solución en su mente, cerro sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, su rostro cambio a una de tranquilidad como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Al día siguiente Rose se despedía de sus compañeros del Hospital era su ultimo día faltaban aun unos días pero necesitaba preparar su viaje.

Salia del hospital muy triste pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Albert en la acera de enfrente, estaba apoyado en un árbol se miraba tan guapo penso, así que fue hasta donde él.

-Hola William, que sorpresa verte- dijo muy contenta

-Hola Rose, me dijo Edward que hoy era tu ultimo día en el hospital, ya tienes todo listo para el viaje-

-Si, ya casi todo, dentro de una semana parto- Ella bajo su mirada y con voz triste le dijo -Te extrañare mucho William, eres un amigo muy especial para mí- dijo ruborizada

-Yo no te extrañare- lo dijo divertido

Ella inmediatamente lo vio a los ojos porque no se esperaba esa respuesta y contrariada le dijo – Lo siento William, tengo que irme aún tengo cosas que empacar- ofendida por haber sido tan evidente con sus sentimientos

El la detuvo por el brazo y le dijo – Espera déjame terminar de hablar, no te extrañare porque pienso ir contigo.-

-¡Queeeeeeeee!- Abriendo sus ojos -¿Estas loco? Pero que dices- sin salir de su asombro

-Bueno de eso tengo un poco quizás- le dijo riendo

-Lo he pensado en estos días y necesito un cambio de ambiente, siempre me ha atraído conocer ese continente-

Ella lo miraba incrédula como procesando lo que le decía Albert

-¿Pero que harás allá?-

-He hablado con un compañero del Zoo, y tiene un conocido en una reserva y puedo estar con el como ayudante ¿Qué te parece?-

-Albert eso es maravilloso- dijo riendo de la felicidad

Esa noche Albert había salido con George, ya sentados en el pub, Albert le dijo:

George quería comentarte algo importante

-Oh no William, cuando me dices eso me asustas que tienes en mente-

Riendo de medio lado -Como me conoces y no te equivocas, he decidido viajar a África-

-¡África! William pero que dices, ¿No será por Candy que te vas?-

Albert no dijo nada, solo dio un sorbo a su bebida y esquivo su mirada

-¿William es necesario irte tan lejos para olvidar a Candy?, porque no regresas a América después del verano-

Alberto lo vio con mirada firme –No, George ya lo he decidido y no quiero ir América la tía quiere que desvele mi identidad, pero aún no siento que es el momento antes de eso ire a África y disfrutare de mi libertad por última vez, ¿lo entiendes verdad George?-

Un George pensativo le dijo -Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta si el motivo real es por Candy-

-Solo quiero que me mantengas informado de cómo va en el colegio-

-¿Y cuando piensas marcharte?

-Dentro de una semana, me ire con unos compañeros de Edward van de voluntarios abrir una clínica-

-Tan pronto ¿No te vas a despedir de Candy y de la Señora Elroy?

-No, le dejare una carta a la tia y a candy se la daras cuando regrese de Escocia-

-Vaya la señora Elroy se llevara un gran disgusto por tu viaje y por no verte-

-No te preocupes yo se lo explicare en la carta, además no me iré por mucho tiempo, solo serán unos meses-

Y continuo Albert dándole más detalles de su viaje e instrucciones mientras él estubiera ausente.

Un día antes del viaje, su amigo Edward había organizado una fiesta de despedida en casa de Rachel, querían desearles un buen viaje, al final de la velada Edward se apartó un poco con Albert para mantener una conversación un poco mas privada.

-Bueno William mañana partes me ha sorprendido que te vayas a Africa de una manera precipitada, nose sino te conociera pareciera que huyes de algo o de alguien- le decía inquisitivo y observando la reacción de Albert

- Vamos Edward, sabes que soy un aventurero y amo los animales y que mejor lugar que Africa- con una sonrisa melancólica

-Bueno si tu lo dices William, pero no por huir de algo o de ¨alguien¨ vayas hacer daño a otros, lo digo por Rose porque se le ve muy ilusionada porque vas con ella-

-Lose, no es esa mi intención. Agradezco tu consejo lo tomare en cuenta. Pero en realidad en este momento necesito dar un cambio a mi vida-

-Bueno William, cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto- mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias Edward, lo hare-

Después de la fiesta Albert se encontraba ya en su apartamento, escribía la carta para Candy. Al terminar fue a la ventana miraba el cielo estrellado y con una mirada triste dijo:

-Espero que seas feliz con Terry, Adiós mi querida Candy…-

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo la historia. Bueno ahora a ver que pasa en África, a ver si Albert toma en cuenta el consejo de Edward con respecto a Rose.

Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana.

Saludos :)


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

UN VIAJE A ÁFRICA

El viaje comenzaba Albert se sentía animado por una nueva aventura y trataría de aprovecharla al máximo.

Esa tarde mientras Albert caminaba por la cubierta del barco recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su amigo Edward la noche anterior y pensaba _Tenia razón Edward, si he decidido ir venir a África es por huir de un amor que nunca debí sentir por Candy, solo espero que Terry sepa cuidar de ella y sobretodo hacerla feliz como a mí me hubiera gustado… _

Se detuvo y se apoyo en la barandilla y empezó a admirar el basto mar, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando llego Rose

-William te buscaba quería presentarte al resto del grupo, todos quieren conocerte ya que les hablado mucho de ti sabes- le decía con una sonrisa y un tanto sonrojada

Albert la miraba y no era ciego ya que era evidente que Rose sentía algo por el.

-Bien vamos Rose, no quiero resultar descortés con tus amigos- mientras caminaban al salón de recreo Albert pensó _No debo ilusionarla no es justo para Rose, porque no es amor lo que siento por ella, aunque debo reconocer que me gusta pero es porque me recuerda a Candy y ella no se merece eso, tengo que hacer algo…_

Entraron al salón y Rose le fue presentando a Albert a cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros estaba Paolo un joven médico internista italiano de cabellos castaños tan alto como Albert y ojos color miel, Christofer odontólogo un poco rellenito y el mayor de todos era muy simpático, luego estaba Caroline, Magguie y Marian todas ellas con un gran espíritu de servicio.

Albert congenio muy bien con el grupo y en especial con Paolo porque tenían en común su amistad con Edward.

El viaje transcurría sin ningún sobresalto, pero no para Rose aunque al principio del viaje estaba feliz de que Albert fuera al viaje con ella, cada día que pasaba notaba a Albert un poco distante e evitaba estar a solas con ella. Siempre buscaba estar en compañía de sus compañeros y eso la desilusionó pero no desistiría en tratar de conquistar a Albert.

Al llegar a puerto comenzó un largo viaje de dos días hasta el campamento entre el calor y las condiciones precarias había sido muy cansado, pero todos estaban muy animados por la labor que iban a comenzar, los lugareños les dieron la bienvenida y les mostraron las cabañas que habían construido para ellos.

Una vez establecidos y de colocar sus pertenencias, inmediatamente comenzaron a trabajar porque tenían que hacer funcionar la clínica lo antes posible. Ya que había muchas personas sin atención medica.

Por su parte Albert lo esperaba Ian el encargado y veterinario de la reserva de animales, era un hombre de mediana edad su piel tostada por el sol pero muy amable aunque de pocas palabras.

-Bienvenido William, agradezco por venir ayudarme- mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Espero serle útil -

-Eso seguro, ven vamos te enseñare las instalaciones y los alrededores de la reserva-

Subieron al Jeep, Albert se encontraba maravillado por lo belleza del lugar y también por la hospitalidad por los lugareños y que a pesar de vivir en condiciones precarias sabían salir adelante y además se miraban felices.

Entre tanto en Londres, George tenía que aguantar el enfado monumental que tenía la Señora Elroy por no encontrar a Albert en Londres

-Pero como has dejado que se fuera George, ¿Y a donde se ha ido?

George pensaba si decirle o no la verdad –Está viajando por Europa, pero no se preocupe solo serán unos meses señora Elroy. William quería hacer esta viaje antes de tomar su cargo-

-Siempre tan rebelde, pero tu eres el culpable siempre concediendo sus caprichos- decía enfadada.

Días después la señora Elroy se marchó a Escocia junto con los chicos a pasar el verano en la villa de la familia.

Pasaron los días… las semanas y Albert se había adaptado ya a su nueva vida le gustaba mucho su trabajo con Ian, aprendía y aunque era un trabajo muy agotador le llenaba de satisfacción, y aunque fuera por un tiempo se sentía liberado de su apellido y también de sus sentimientos hacia Candy.

Todos tenían mucho trabajo, pero por las noches si el cansancio se los permitía, el grupo se reunía para contar sus anécdotas y pasar momentos juntos, pero Albert siempre seguía manteniendo la distancia con Rose, ella lo había notado así que una noche en que estaban reunidos se armó de valor y se acercó a Albert

-William ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? porque no salimos -

-Está bien Rose vamos- mientras salían de la cabaña

Una vez fuera se sentaron en una banca que había en el porche de la cabaña

Ella suspiro profundo como para darse ánimos y le dijo

- Cuando me dijiste que vendrías a África me sentí muy feliz, porque pensé que venias por mí-mientras lo miraba

-Lo siento Rose- viéndola a los ojos

-Es irónico aunque estemos en el mismo lugar, casi no nos vemos, te he notado muy distante conmigo desde que subimos al barco, y quería preguntarte porque ¿ He hecho algo que te molestara?- le dijo temiendo que la razón fuera por otra persona

Albert al principio se sorprendió de la sinceridad de su amiga, pero ella merecía una explicación y por lo tanto debería contestarle de la misma manera.

-No has hecho nada Rose, al contrario soy yo el que quiero evitar hacerte daño- _Aunque creo que ya es tarde_ decía para sí, le decía con la mirada triste

-Que dices William- le decía sorprendida

-Lo que quiero decirte, es que eres para mí una amiga muy especial y quiero mantener esta amistad. Pero no puedo ofrecerte más que eso, aunque reconozco que cuando te conocí me sentí atraído pero no era sincero ni contigo ni conmigo, lo digo porque te pareces mucho a alguien especial para mí-

Ella miraba hacia el suelo y quería haberse equivocado pero no y cada palabra dicha por Albert sentía que le hería su corazón y trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero no pudo más y empezó a sollozar

Albert al sentir que lloraba le levanto su cara y muy afectado le dijo –Perdóname Rose, no quiera darte falsas ilusiones y por eso quería mantener las distancias contigo-

Ella lo abrazo y le dijo –Aunque me duela agradezco tu sinceridad, bueno… se hace tarde me ire a dormir-

-Rose ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?

-Claro que si William, dame un poco de tiempo y estaré bien- pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad ya que se encontraba muy triste al saber que el corazón de Albert lo tenía ocupado y se marchó a su cabaña.

Esa noche Albert casi no durmió, se sentía mal por haberle hecho sufrir, pero era mejor aclararlo y esperaba que su amistad no se rompiera.

Al día siguiente se vieron por la noche con el resto del grupo, ella aparentemente se miraba bien y eso ha Albert lo tranquilizo.

El se acerco a ella –Hola Rose ¿Como estas?-

-Bueno… estoy mejor, pero quería pedirte un favor-

-Dime Rose-

-Ya no estés distante conmigo, ahora ya está todo aclarado entre nosotros-

-Esta bien Rose, eres una gran persona-

Ahora Albert ya no se encontraba incómodo con Rose, ya que habia aclarado lo que el sentía por ella.

Mantenía comunicación con George, él le informaba de Candy y de los negocios. El verano casi finalizaba pronto Candy estaría de regreso al colegio.

Aunque Rose aparentaba estar bien no podía detener sus sentimientos, sabía que pronto cumpliría años Albert y organizó una pequeña reunión con el grupo para celebrarlo.

Albert se sorprendió por la fiesta –Que sorpresa, muchas gracias a todos- decía sonriendo

-Dale las gracias a Rose, ella lo organizo todo- decia Paolo un poco serio

El la vio y le dio un beso en la mejía –Gracias Rose-

Todos pasaron un velada agradable pero corta ya que tenían que madrugar, así que se fueron despidiendo solo quedaban Rose y Albert.

-William olvide tu regalo en mi cabaña ¿Me acompañas?- le dijo algo nerviosa

-Por supuesto- le dijo Albert estaba poco iluminado y le ofreció su brazo

El trayecto fue corto y pronto llegaron a la cabaña de ella

- Entra por favor- dijo Rose mientras abría la puerta

-Creo que mejor te espero aquí-

-Vamos William, solo será un momento-

Entraron, ella fue a su armario y saco un paquete, cuando se lo entrego le dio un beso muy cerca de su boca – Feliz cumpleaños William-

El abrió el regalo era una bufanda color blanca -Es hermosa gracias- viéndola a los ojos y la abrazo

–La hice yo con mucho cariño, en mis ratos libres - dijo ella levantando su rostro y buscando su mirada

-No debiste molestarte-

-William, porque no lo intentamos-

-Rose por favor, creí que habíamos dejado claro todo- mientras deshacía el abrazo

- William no quiero ningún compromiso contigo, solo vivamos el momento. Yo sé que te gusto me lo dijiste la noche anterior aunque es porque te recuerdo a esa chica – mientras le ponía la mano en su pecho ella se iba acercando a sus labios para besarlo

Albert pensó que quizás debía intentarlo, ella era una chica estupenda, no le dijo nada solo se fue acercando también y lentamente unieron sus labios empezaron a besarse de manera muy suave, pero Albert en quien pensó mientras besaba a Rose fue en Candy por lo que reacciono y deshizo el beso –¡Rose! No puedo, no te mereces esto- le decía mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

-Por favor somos adultos, no soy una chiquilla- y poso sus manos sobre el rostro de Albert haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos y volvió ella a posar sus labios sobre los de él, esta vez fue un beso más demandante se fue tornando más apasionado la luz tenue del candil hacia el ambiente propicio.

Se dejaron llevar, estaban ya sobre la cama prodigándose caricias más íntimas, pero nuevamente fue Albert el que se detuvo y se levantó.

-Lo siento de verdad Rose, no debí entrar. No es justo que pierdas el tiempo conmigo, yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi cariño y mi amistad pero nada más-

-William déjame intentar entrar en tu corazón, por favor o es que acaso ¿Hay un compromiso entre ustedes?-

-No, ninguno-

-¿Entonces?-

Albert se encontraba en una lucha interna de nuevo, y pensaba _No tengo ningún compromiso ni lo habrá nunca entre Candy y yo, quizá tengo que darme la oportunidad con Rose, _aunque en el fondo sabía que solo era cariño y atracción.

El sonrió se acercó a ella y sin decir nada le dio un dulce beso en los labios - Hasta mañana Rose, y gracias por la bufanda-

Ella se sorprendió porque la había besado –Hasta mañana William-

Al día siguiente Rose se había levantado muy feliz porque tenía la oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de Albert.

Pero su alegría no duro mucho, ya que esa noche mientras estaban reunidos llego Ian

-Buenas noches a todos-

-Hola Ian ¿Ha pasado algo en la reserva?

-No, está todo bien. Te ha llegado este telegrama urgente y quería dártelo lo antes posible. Espero que no sea nada serio.

Albert se levantó e intrigado vio que era de George le extraño porque solo unos días antes había escrito, salió fuera y sin perder tiempo empezó a leer el telegrama, le informaba de que Candy se había escapado del colegio y que ignoraba de su paradero aunque sospechaba que podría haber tomado un barco rumbo a América, siguiendo a Terry ya que este había tomado uno días atrás.

Esto intranquilizo mucho a Albert pensando como estaría Candy, su pequeña sola ante algún peligro esa idea lo martirizaba. -Pero ¿Que ha pasado?, porque se ha ido Terry dejando a Candy- eran preguntas sin respuestas pero tenía que hacer algo.

Así que decidió que el iría a buscarla, ya que George no era capaz de localizarla, _Yo mejor que nadie la conoce y estoy seguro que se encontrara muy mal por su separación con Terry._

Al día siguiente, le envió un telegrama a George informando su decisión de regresar a Londres y buscar a Candy.

Pero tenia que hablar con Rose e informarle de su regreso a Londres, así que fue a buscarla a la Clínica

-Buenos Días Rose, puedo hablar contigo un momento-

-Claro William-

Albert con rostro serio –Rose, debo marcharme pronto a Londres han surgido… asuntos que debo atender personalmente- viéndola a los ojos

-¿Es por ese telegrama que recibiste ayer verdad?- Decía triste ya que eso significaba perderlo

-Espero que lo entiendas, pero también sabias que yo estaría solo por un tiempo y ahora debo marcharme urgente-

-¿Y lo nuestro?-

El tomándola por los hombros –Rose creo que es mejor solo mantener nuestra amistad-

¡Rose por favor ayúdame! le decía Paolo desde dentro de la Clinica

-Bueno William tengo que irme- y entro rapido

En Londres George seguía intentando averiguar el paradero de Candy y de calmar a la señora Elroy, ya que Neal y Elisa se habían encargado de contarle su versión de porque Candy había huido y de esa manera desprestigiar su reputación, si antes no la aceptaba ahora menos.

-George esta chica revoltosa, quiera matarme a disgusto como William-

-Señora Elroy, creo que no es así como usted piensa. He ido al colegio y he hablado con los señoritos Archie y Stear, es muy diferente la versión a la de los Leegan-

-MMMmmm ellos también están hechizado por esa Candy así que le creo más a Elisa, esto es una vergüenza nuestro prestigio en el colegio por generaciones tirados al suelo por ella. Y dime ¿Sabes algo de William? ¿Le has comunicado de esto?-

-Si le he informado de ello y piensa regresar a Londres lo antes posible-

-Ojala él pueda poner en su sitio a esa chica-

Pero George solo sonrió de medio lado y pensó S_i supiera la señora Elroy…_

Entretanto Albert preparaba su regreso habían pasado unos días y tenía problemas para encontrar trasporte y llevarlo hacia el puerto, así que no tenía más remedio que estar allí.

Todos notaron el cambio ya que se le veía muy pensativo y taciturno.

Rose preocupada y queriendo saber cuál era la razón real de su regreso a Londres, fue a la cabaña de Albert para hablar de nuevo con él. Toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, por lo que lo pensó si entrar o no _¿Sera correcto entrar sin su permiso?_ Pensó; pero su afán de descubrir él porque estaba así la hizo entrar.

Paso la vista por toda la estancia era muy austera, estaba ordenada y limpia; era curioso que nunca hubiera entrado.

Siguió su escrutinio con la vista y se detuvo en su mesita de noche vio un pequeño retrato, se acercó y la tomo era la foto de una chica parecida a ella lo cual fue muy revelador para ella.

Dejo el retrato en su sitio y continuo su búsqueda en su mesa de trabajo vio unas cartas y el telegrama que había recibido unos días atrás, las tenía en sus manos estaba tentada en leerlas pero pensó que no era correcto y no quería romper la confianza de Albert.

Así que las dejo, y arrepentida por irrumpir en la cabaña de Albert se dirigió apresurada a la puerta, cuando se topó con Albert que sorprendido la vio y le dijo -¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha pasado algo? -

-Oh William siento haber entrado sin tu permiso, es que estas muy raro y quería averiguar que te pasaba y quería hablar contigo por eso entre- Y mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la fotografía de Candy le dijo con una mirada triste -Es por ella que estas así y que regresas a Londres ¿Verdad? -

-Si, Se llama Candy -

- Ahora lo entiendo todo William, tu corazón le pertenece a ella-

-Rose...- Albert no sabía que decir, aunque no había nada entre Candy y el, no podía evitar lo que sentía por ella

-No te preocupes William, tú fuiste sincero conmigo desde el principio. Fui yo la que quise seguir con esta relación pensando que podía ganar tu corazón, ella es muy afortunada al tener tu amor-

- Es solo que ella, ahora no está pasando por un buen momento y quiero ayudarla-

-Lo entiendo, espero que ella se dé cuenta de lo afortunada que es por tener tu amor- lo dijo con voz cargada de tristeza y se dirigía a la puerta, pero la detuvo Albert no quería dejar las cosas así, ella era una chica excepcional y no se merecía eso.

-¡Rose! ¡Detente por favor!- Mientras Albert la tomaba del brazo y la volteo para que lo viera a la cara ella estaba en un mar de lágrimas por lo que la abrazo fuertemente.

Se sentaron en la cama - Rose me hubiera gustado enamórame de ti, creí que podia pero me equivoque, perdóname por favor no debi dejar que las cosas fueran a mas-

-William no debes culparte- lo decía Rose ya más calmada -Yo también lo permití y sabía muy bien que esto podía pasar a pesar de todo soy feliz- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Albert sorprendido -¡Rose!-

-Si, William soy feliz de haberte conocido eres una persona excepcional, no me arrepiento de nada. Y no te sientas mal tu mejor que nadie sabe que en el corazón no se puede mandar y sabes una cosa William- mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Yo tengo un lema en la vida es mejor intentarlo y no quedarte con la duda de que habría pasado sino das el paso. Hay veces se gana y otras se pierde y esta vez me toco perder; y creo mi querido William que tú debes hacer lo mismo con esa chica luchar por ella, aunque no se la razón por la que no están juntos-

Albert se había quedado sin palabras admirando a Rose viéndola tan madura y que lección le había dado por lo que se acercó a ella y la abrazo tan tiernamente -Rose siempre serás muy especial para mí y gracias por tus palabras quería reconfortarte y has sido tú lo que lo ha hecho, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre-

-Si William me siento afortunada de tener tu amistad, y perdona mi intromisión a tu cabaña –

El viéndola con mucha ternura y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo -No hay nada que perdonar Rose- mientras le daba un beso en la frente ella cerro los ojos -Rose sé que serás feliz y encontraras a una persona digna para ti-

-Y tu William lucha por ella- y diciendo esto ella se marchó.

Los días pasaban y por fin había encontrado quien podía llevarlo así que preparaba sus cosas, recibió un telegrama de George el cual le informaba que Candy efectivamente estaba en América en el Hogar de Pony.

Eso tranquilizo a Albert, aunque eso no cambio su idea de regresar a América, ya había alargado mucho su responsabilidad de ser la cabeza de los Andrew y ya estaba cansado de estar escondido de su propios sobrinos y de Candy.

Asi podía protegerla mejor de los Leegan que tanto mal le habían hecho, ya que George le informo de lo sucedido en el colegio y además le había enviado las cartas de Archie y Stear dirigidas al Tio Abuelo William donde ellos le aclaraban los hecho para evitar que no la repudiara de la familia.

Llego el día de su marcha, la noche anterior todos los de la reserva le habían hecho una despedida, se despidió de todos y antes de subir al jeep abrazo con mucha ternura a Rose, ella con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo -Cuídate mucho William, ten cuidado en tu regreso. No se escuchan buenas cosas de Europa hay rumores de guerra-

-No te preocupes, Poupe cuidara de mí- guiñándole un ojo sin saber que sus palabras eran proféticas y con un cálido beso se despidieron.

El sabía que su regreso será tedioso y peligroso, George preocupado le había dicho que esperara un poco más para el arreglar un viaje seguro, pero estaba decidido regresar lo más pronto posible.

Y siguiendo el espíritu libre y rebelde emprendió su viaje en barco, pero en ese tiempo se declaró la guerra. Por lo que al llegar a Europa la situación no era buena, aunque quería continuar su viaje era difícil porque los pocos trenes que circulaban eran los que movilizaban a los heridos en guerra y los refugiados que huían de la guerra.

Albert espero unos días si mejoraba la situación pero al contrario empeoraba, así que no tuvo más alternativa que subir en uno de esos trenes, lo que no sabía era que ese tren lo llevaría a un remolino de oscuridad pero también de revelaciones.

Continuara…

Hola a todas, lo prometido es deuda, bueno modifique un poquito el capítulo porque si no muchas se enfadarían conmigo si pasaba algo más con Rose, aunque quien no lo intentaría yo lo haría jajaja. Bueno Rose no resulto tan mala después de todo. Bueno que tengan un buen comienzo de semana y gracias por dejar siempre sus reviews que los valoro mucho:)


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Laberinto de Confusión

El viaje de retorno sería más difícil y peligroso de lo que se había imaginado Albert, debido a la guerra. Por lo que tenía que refugiarse y esperar que los bombardeos cesasen, se vio obligado a dormir en refugios anti aéreos en condiciones lamentables y ver de cerca la crudeza de la guerra.

Los días pasaban, Albert había logrado llegar hasta Italia pero nuevamente tenia que esperar. Ya que no era seguro continuar, así que sentado junto con su inseparable mascota Poupe en un túnel, pensaba como su testarudez lo había llevado hasta allí. Ya que George quería que esperase hasta que la situación se calmara y buscar otra ruta evitando Europa, pero su mismo afán de llegar lo mas rápido posible a América lo hizo actuar así.

En América, Candy ajena a lo que Albert estaba pasando había tomado la decisión de estudiar enfermería, la carta de Albert fue determinante para que ella se plantease esa profesión.

_Si ayudar a los demás, como esa enfermera que esta con Albert en África. Cada uno ha tomado su camino y yo también debo hacerlo_ pensaba Candy. Así que se marcho a la Escuela de Enfermería de Mary Jaen, amiga de la Señorita Pony.

En la mansión de Chicago, la señora Elroy ya había regresado de Londres, pero estaba preocupada por sus sobrinos en especial por Albert, ya que Europa estaba en una situación muy delicada por declararse la guerra. Así que había escrito a George para que regresaran lo más pronto posible, aunque en Inglaterra aun la situación no era peligrosa.

En Londres, George empezaba ha preocuparse ya que habían pasado unas semanas y no había noticias de Albert. Ni una carta ni un telegrama para informar donde se encontraba, el estaba en un dilema ya que la Señora Elroy presionaba para que regresaran, el no le había dicho nada para no preocuparla, así que contrato a detectives para investigar de su paradero. Pero fue inútil, ya que debido a la guerra la gente no colaboraba era muy desconfiada pensando que podían ser espías y eso dificulto las cosas.

A George se le acaba el tiempo para localizar a Albert, ya que tenia que marcharse pronto con Archie y Stear, así que desesperado envió un telegrama a Rose si tenía alguna noticia. Pero al hacer eso provoco que tanto ella como el grupo se inquietaran, ya que tampoco habían recibido ninguna noticia de el.

Después de unas semanas la situación en Italia hubo una aparente calma, ya que los bombardeos habían cesado, así que Albert decidió que era el momento de seguir su camino y abordo un tren que en su mayoría transportaban a refugiados que huían de la guerra y soldados heridos en combate.

El viaje era muy incómodo debido a que pocos trenes que se atrevían a circular, por lo que había mucho hacinamiento, y él para abstraerse un poco de su situación pensaba en Candy en como estaría y las palabras de Rose por luchar por ella; así perdido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando de repente Coupe le salto de su hombro y salió por la puerta entre abierta del vagón.

-¡Coupe! Vuelve- el sin pensarlo se levanto y como pudo camino hasta la puerta -¡Coupe! Grito con fuerza, pero la mofeta seguía corriendo, Albert quería mucho a su mascota la tenia desde hace unos años y no se perdonaria abandonarla así que salto.

Fue tras ella hasta que la alcanzo –Poupe ¿Porque has hecho esto?- miro hacia atrás y vio que el tren se alejaba, a los pocos minutos escuchó una fuerte explosión y la onda expansiva lo empujó hacia una roca que lo golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente y herido.

Los días transcurrían sin noticias de Albert, George no tuvo más remedio que regresar a América. Él tenía la esperanza de haberlo encontrado antes de su marcha, pero fue infructuosa su búsqueda porque la guerra cada día estaba peor incluso en Londres ya no era seguro estar. Además los negocios y las empresas en América necesitaban de su atención, así que le confió a Edward en Londres y a Rose en África de cualquier noticia o carta que pudieran recibir de Albert.

Con un grito se despertó en una cama de lona, inmediatamente sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza

-Ahh mi cabeza- decía un Albert demacrado y sucio

-¡No se levante!- le dijo una voz femenina pero firme

-Puede marearse- y con rudeza lo trato de volver a acostar

Pero Albert reacciono violentamente -¡Déjeme! Que es todo esto- mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba como en un hangar había muchas camas con heridos, enfermeras, estaba desorientado

-¡Calmese le he dicho!- le dijo la enfermera de mediana edad

-No se altere ha sido herido, en el tren que viajaba fue atacado y hubo muchos heridos usted entre ellos-

-Pero ¿Donde estoy? ¿En América?-

-Esta en Italia, ha estado inconsciente casi una semana-

-¿Qué?-

La enfermera tomo una carpeta y le dijo -¿Como se llama joven?, hacia donde se dirigía, ¿Tiene familia aquí en Italia?

Albert solo la miraba y puso su mano sobre su cabeza tratando de contestarle, pero su mente estaba en blanco y no podía responder ninguna de las preguntas que le hacia la enfermera

La enfermera le insistía –Vamos muchacho no tengo todo el día, hay más pacientes que debo atender- le decía ya enfadada

El se volvió a sentar -No se quien soy, dígame donde estamos -tomándola de los hombros fuertemente

-Ya se lo he dicho ¡En Italia!, ahora suélteme por favor-

-No recuerdo nada-

-Le digo que me suelte-

Él la soltó y se levanto de la cama como tratando de salir de allí

-Por favor no se ponga en pie, aún está muy débil-

Pero Albert seguía caminando ignorando lo que le decía la enfermera

-¡Por favor deténganlo! y sedénlo- dijo un médico -Hay que calmarlo-

Así entre 2 enfermeras lo llevaron de nuevo a la cama y lo sedaron. Al día siguiente Albert se despertó, se encontraba confuso al no recordar su nombre y como había llegado hasta allí.

Por lo que se frustraba y tenía episodios violentos con el personal sanitario, estos tampoco le daban la atención adecuada ya que ellos le daban más prioridad a los soldados heridos, y él aunque había perdido la memoria sus heridas no eran graves.

Esa tarde un médico iba revisando el historial de cada paciente y evaluar su estado, llego hasta donde estaba Albert que estaba nuevamente sedado vio en las observaciones que era un paciente amnésico, pero que en sus delirios mencionaba América y Chicago.

Así que dio la orden de que fuera trasladado y enviado a América como otros heridos de guerra americanos, además allí ya no podían hacer más por él y necesitaban camas libres para los soldados heridos que cada día iban en aumento.

Mientras tanto Candy había sido traslada al principal hospital de Chicago para terminar sus estudios y diplomarse como enfermera, ella se encontraba feliz porque sentía que había encontrado su vocación.

Terry vivía en Nueva York y a pesar de llevar poco como actor de teatro, ya formaba parte de un grupo teatral. Iban a comenzar una gira por las principales ciudades y eso hizo que fuera a Chicago.

Candy hizo lo imposible por ver a Terry, pero las circunstancias no estaban a su favor porque su encuentro fue muy breve. Pero si fue suficiente para que de nuevo volviera a surgir algo entre ellos, por lo que a partir de ese encuentro se escribían regularmente.

Candy guardaba las cartas de Terry en un cofre que lo hacia llamar el cofre de sus tesoros, iba a guardar la ultima carta de Terry cuando se le resbalo y cayo al suelo abriéndose y dejando caer sus queridos tesoros entre ellos el broche de su príncipe de la colina, la cruz de la Señorita Pony, la foto de su Anthony, iba recogiendo cada uno ellos con mucho cuidado.

Además de las cartas de Terry, tenia otra y era la que Albert le envió donde le decía que se iba a África al tenerla en sus manos la leyó nuevamente aunque prácticamente se la sabia de memoria pero le reconfortaba.

-Albert, ¿Cómo estarás?, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, quisiera poder verte o por lo menos escribirte y contarte que ahora estudio enfermería por ti, gracias a esta carta pude descubrir mi vocación-

Dio un suspiro mientras guardaba la carta y con una sonrisa pensó _Espero volver a verte pronto Albert…_, guardo las demás cartas y siguió su turno.

Mas días habían pasado por fin Albert iba en un barco rumbo América, después de tanto ir de un lugar a otro. Fue muy difícil su travesía no era un barco de lujo ni nada por el estilo, llevaban muchos heridos de guerra las condiciones de limpieza y comida eran precarias.

Pero para Albert eso pasaba a un segundo plano, ya que lo que más le atormentaba era no saber quién era, eso provoco que cambiara su carácter y se alteraba con mucha facilidad y frecuencia.

Por lo que continuamente tenían que reducirlo y sedarlo, aunque se encontraba desmejorado por las heridas y el poco comer se resistía con fuerza, por lo que tenían que ir dos o tres enfermeros para reducirlo y lo catalogaron como un paciente peligroso e inestable.

Al llegar por fin América, su viaje no había terminado ya que seguiría en tren rumbo a Chicago, para ingresarlo al principal hospital de la ciudad. Ya que eran las únicas referencias que tenían de él y tal vez allí podrían localizar algún familiar.

Un día Candy se encontraba colocando unos medicamentos en una estantería, cuando escucho mucho revuelo en el pasillo del hospital, salió a ver que sucedía pensaba que seria una emergencia.

Por lo que se apresuro para ayudar, vio que unos enfermeros llevaban en una camilla a un joven hombre vendado de la cabeza, que parecía muerto por su palidez, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que detrás ellos le seguía una mofeta he allí los gritos y el revuelo

-¿Poupe?- dijo sorprendida Candy

Poupe al verla corrió hacia sus brazos, entonces Candy miro de nuevo mas detenidamente a ese hombre de nuevo, se fijo en sus rasgos y le resultaron familiares

-Esa boca, su nariz ¡Oh no! ¿Eres tu Albert? - Se preguntaba confusa pero al ver a Poupe confirmo su sospecha

-No puede ser, ¿Que le ha pasado?- le pregunto angustiada al enfermero que lo transportaba

-Viene del frente Italiano, es una persona violenta y por eso se le ha sedado-

-Albert ¡Violento! Se equivocan él no es así- decía Candy enfadada

Una voz al fondo del pasillo se escuchó -Llévenlo al cuarto cero- y los enfermeros asintieron y se marcharon con un Albert demacrado.

-No lo pueden llevar allí Señor Director, yo lo conozco-

- ¿Asi?- Pregunto sorprendido, ya que le habían dicho que posiblemente fuera un espía o delincuente.

-SI- dijo Candy con aplomo

- El se llama Albert-

-Pues que bien que lo conoce, porque ha perdido la memoria y no sabemos nada de el-

Candy sorprendida no daba crédito a lo que le decía, estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos

–¡Candy!-

-¡Eh! lo siento es que no puedo creer, que haya perdido la memoria-

-Bueno pues créalo, y ahora dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? ¿Edad? ¿Su familia está aquí en Chicago? ¿Sabe dónde localizarla?-

Candy se quedó muda ya que no sabía que decir

-Que le pasa Candy contésteme-

- Es que… no lo se- contesto temerosa

Ya molesto el director le dijo -Pues no me haga perder el tiempo, y hágame el favor de llevarse esta mofeta antes que nos aromatice a todos-.

Ella la tomo y de escondidas se la llevo a su habitación ya que su compañera de habitación se había marchado a la guerra como enfermera voluntaria.

-Puope quédate aquí mientras se normaliza todo, después de este alboroto- mientras la acariciaba, a Candy se le entristeció su rostro y pensaba _Albert, ¿Que hacías en Italia? No puedo creer que hayas perdido la memoria. Si es así yo te ayudare mi querido Albert…_

Continuara…

Bueno este es un capitulo de transición, en el siguiente empezara la convivencia mas estrecha entre Candy y Albert :).

Gracias por las que me han dejado sus reviews y ufff menos mal que hacerte con el cambio ;) bueno intentare subir el siguiente el fin de semana.

P.D. Ya he corregido estos detalles :P Lo siento


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

UN DULCE ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD

Aún no había amanecido pero Candy ya estaba despierta, a pesar de que durmió poco ya que estaba preocupada por la salud de Albert.

_¿Se habrá despertado?_ _Mejor me levanto, iré a verlo como esta, antes de comenzar mi turno _pensaba mientras se ponía su uniforme y con rostro triste dijo - No puedo creer que haya perdido la memoria… ¡Vamos Coupe! veremos a Albert-

Así que salió de su habitación de puntillas, y de esa forma llego a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo Albert y sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la puerta lentamente.

Sus ojos expectantes se entristecieron al ver que seguía dormido, se acercó y lo vio detenidamente hasta llegar a su rostro tan varonil, tenía un mechón cubriendo una parte de su rostro, no se resistió y delicadamente lo retiro rozando su frente, -Albert- dijo Candy con una angustia contenida.

-Estas tan pálido y demacrado- decía triste y pensaba _Pero a pesar de eso, mantienes tus rasgos dulces_. _¡Si, Eres tu! tu boca, tu nariz_- Y sin darse cuenta acariciaba su cara como grabando cada detalle de Albert –Despierta por favor Albert y déjame ver tus ojos, escuchar tu dulce voz que tantas veces me han reconfortado-

Pero el no despertó, Candy escucho ya más ruidos en los pasillos -Oh no, se hace tarde tengo que irme- dijo con un dejo de fastidio

-Luego vendré Albert, cuida de él Poupe - y salió corriendo antes que la descubrieran allí.

Para Candy esa mañana pasaba muy lentamente, no podía sacarse de su mente a Albert.

Pero ella no si imagino que al poco tiempo de irse, Albert se despertó sobresaltado

-¿Dónde estoy? he tenido un sueño o eso creo -mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Como si un ángel me hubiera hablado y hasta lo pude sentir - mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mejía.

-¿Dónde estaré? ¡Qué lugar!- Mientras observaba la habitación que estaba sin pintar, oscura y llena de muebles viejos.

-Pero es mejor que en los sitios que he estado antes, ¡Ohh mi cabeza!- se recostó de nuevo y el dolor hizo que se volviera a dormir, pasaron las horas y abrió sus ojos de nuevo no sabía cuánto había dormido, pero al ver que los rayos del sol eran naranjas dedujo que atardecía.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, y vio a una chica vestida de blanco con unas facciones delicadas y una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Dónde estoy?- decía serio y un poco a la defensiva

Candy se alegró cuando lo vio levantado, pero se puso muy triste porque no la reconoció, le dolió mucho que le hablara de esa manera tan fría.

_Entonces es verdad ha perdido la memoria_ pensaba y acercándole a él le respondió –En América, estas en el Hospital de Chicago-

-América, Chicago- Albert confundido se puso las manos en su cabeza

Candy al verlo así le dijo –Vamos Albert ven, no es prudente que estés de pie aun estas muy débil, te he traído comida y ropa limpia- mientras lo llevaba del brazo

Albert agradeció a esa enfermera con voz dulce su trato tan gentil, así que asintió y se fue de nuevo a la cama.

-Ahora come un poco Albert, te he traído frutas también- mientras se acercaba con la bandeja

- ¡Albert! Porque me llama así – Le dijo irritado era ya su forma de ser, pero Candy dulcemente lo logro convercer y le menciono que era necesario ponerle un nombre y si no le molestaba poner el de su hermano, Albert se tranquilizó y no puso objeción.

-Disculpe por lo de antes, no pretendía asustarla es que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado-

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti, aunque no lo parezca soy una buena enfermera Albert-

- ¿Y cómo se llama señorita?- viéndola fijamente a esos ojos que le atraían de una manera que ni el sabia porque

-Ohh lo siento, me llamo Candice pero me puedes llamar Candy, ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, el correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme pero volveré mañana Albert, por favor come y descansa- luego se marchó.

Albert mientras comía un poco, pensaba _Esa chica Candy es tan dulce o más que su nombre… _Mientras sonreía

_A pesar que aún me siento confundido y perturbado, es la primera vez desde que me desperté en aquella cama de lona en Italia, que no me sentía reconfortado por una enfermera. Todas ellas tenían un trato frio y sin interés_ mientras rememoraba sus días en los hospitales de campaña en Europa.

Los días iban pasando Albert tenía revisiones y una enfermera que le llevaba la comida y ropa, pero estos lo trataban igual o peor que en Europa, porque lo consideraban un delincuente. Solo una persona o como él la llamaba un ángel blanco lo reconfortaba y esa era Candy.

Ya que ella tenía un trato cálido y humano, y eso había influido en su cambio de actitud, de violenta e inestable a una más relajada.

-Ella me ha calmado, no se porque después de tanto tiempo sintiéndome perdido por no recuperar mi memoria, ella me transmite serenidad- mientras cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Generalmente Candy trataba de ir una o dos veces al día a ver a Albert, siempre le llevaba alguna fruta y para distraerlo le comentaba como le había ido el día.

Él la escuchaba con interés le llenaba de alegría y le halagaba su interés por su bienestar, él se sentía mejor anímicamente y su ilusión de cada día era ver a Candy.

Pero al Director del hospital no le gustaba que Candy estuviera pendiente del delincuente como él le llamaba, así que una mañana cito a Candy en su despacho

-Candy veo que tiene mucho interés por cuidar al amnésico-

-Si es que… creo que no es suficiente los cuidados que le dan-

-Pero como se atreve a cuestionar mi proceder con el paciente, además le recuerdo que usted es solo una estudiante que no va muy bien por cierto-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Que si tanto quiere hacerse cargo de él, pues saque su título de enfermera. Y le doy mi palabra de que usted será la encargada, pero ahora deje a la enfermera a cargo hacer su trabajo y no sea entrometida- lo decía con cara de enfado

-No soy entrometida, yo lo conozco ya se lo dije- dijo ya enfadada

-Ya sabe cuál es la condición para cuidarlo, y ahora puede marcharse-

Candy se quedo callada pero enfadada y a la vez preocupada porque era verdad que no iba muy bien, debido a que dedicaba su tiempo libre para estar con Albert.

-Tengo que prepararme de eso depende que pueda cuidar a Albert, pero no me puede impedir el Dorector que lo vea-

Así que de escondidas iba a ver a Albert aunque pocos minutos, pero valió la pena ya que después de unas semanas mientras Albert hacia una siesta, se abre de repente la puerta y ve como Candy entra con un pergamino en las manos

-Mira Albert! ya estoy titulada como enfermera por eso no podía quedarme tanto tiempo como hubiera querido- lo decía mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Albert se incorporaba y se sentía feliz al verla así -¡Felicidades Candy!, siento no tener algo de dinero y darte un regalo- lo decía contrariado

-No Albert, eso es lo de menos. Mi mayor alegría es que podre cuidarte exclusivamente, a partir de ahora- lo dijo con un gran sonrisa

-¡No Candy! no debes molestarte- lo dijo cabizbajo

-Agradezco tus cuidados pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. Ya que creo que a este hospital no les importo, estoy seguro que les haría un favor si muriera-

-¡Que! Que tonterías dices Albert- mientras Candy se sentaba a su lado

-Es cierto Candy, podría decir que solo tú me has tratado con simpatía, y aun me pregunto porque- Candy no sabía que decirle ya que si le decía que lo conocía se iba a confundir más.

Y sin pensarlo ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo tiernamente para reconfortarlo, sorprendido Albert correspondió el abrazo acercando su rostro a sus rizos que emanaban un aroma a rosas. Candy al sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello sintió un poco de escalofrió por su espalda, por lo que ella poco a poco deshizo el abrazo.

Él también se iba separando de ella, y viéndola fijamente a sus ojos solo pudo decir -Gracias Candy- mientras con su mano le acariciaba la mejía.

Ella en ese breve instante cerro los ojos al sentir esa calidez de su mano, pero reacciono y se levantó repentinamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sin poder ella misma explicarse el porqué se dirigió rápido a la puerta, solo pudo decirle:

-Bueno Albert debes animarte y darte tiempo. Pronto recobraras tu memoria y yo te ayudare, hasta mañana- y sin verlo a los ojos por lo nerviosa que se sentía se marcho

Albert esa noche recordaba el aroma de ella, cerraba los ojos y pensando en ese abrazo se preguntaba _¿Que me pasa? Soy un tonto, estoy confundiendo sus atenciones. Pero ella es la única que realmente se preocupa por mí, pero… yo no sé quién soy sin pasado sin futuro _sentándose dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya, me siento mucho mejor mi herida ha sanado. Y no quiero interferir en la vida de Candy, yo solo soy un estorbo y quizás un delincuente como dicen en el hospital- y con esa determinación se volvió a tumbar y se durmió.

Al día siguiente muy temprano fue a verlo el Director, le quito las vendas de la cabeza lo reviso y le dijo:

-Ya no es necesario vendarlo. Si usted recordara quien es su familia hoy mismo le daría el alta- lo dijo de una manera tosca

Albert solo bajo la mirada

-No le digo que se vaya hoy, pero tiene que dejar el hospital pronto. Nuestro objetivo de curar sus heridas está hecho, y no podemos seguirlo atendiendo más aquí- y sin más se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando Albert lo tomo del brazo y le dijo:

-Gracias por todo, y no se preocupe me iré pronto-

El director soltándose y sin verlo le dijo -Eso espero- y se marcho

A media mañana Candy iba a ver a Albert, ya más tranquila por lo sucedido el día anterior, aun se preguntaba porque se había puesto nerviosa al sentir la mano de Albert en su rostro ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Dejo a un lado ese pensamiento, y se alegró de que vería a Stear, Archie y las chicas, no los veía desde que la visitaron en el hospital por la llegada de Patty a América, que coincidió con el ingreso de Albert.

En esa ocasión al enterarse que Albert estaba en el Hospital ellos le insistieron a Candy en verlo, ya que lo conocieron en Londres cuando iban de excursión al Zoo y Candy se los presentó, a los chicos les cayó muy bien y por eso su interés por su salud.

Candy toco la puerta -Buenos días Albert, hoy tengo la tarde libre y Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty me han invitado para celebrar mi título, te he contado de ellos. Y bueno , solo serán unas horas -

El viéndola con una sonrisa le dijo –Vamos Candy, no tienes que decirme si puedes ir, diviértete te lo mereces- pero su sonrisa se borró porque había tomado la decisión de irse y no se lo diría aunque...

-¡Candy! -

-¿Si? Albert- lo dijo una divertida Candy

-No… nada Candy que la pases bien y cuídate si-

-¿Qué te pasa? porque te has puesto serio, estas seguro que te sientes bien?- le decía Candy un poco preocupada por su cambio de actitud

-Sí, es que no dormí muy bien. Ahora diviértete y no te preocupes por mí. Dormiré una siesta-

- Bueno descansa, te veré luego-

Al mediodía llego la enfermera con la comida sin decir una palabra se lo dejo en la mesita.

Albert que estaba acostado se levantó y le dijo -Buenos días-

Ella respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

-Por favor, me podría traer mis pertenencias y… un papel y lápiz- ella extrañada le dijo

-¿Se va hoy?-

- Si –

Asi que la enfermera se dio la vuelta y volvió por lo pedido por él.

Albert se cambió, después se sentó en la cama y apoyado en la mesita empezó a escribir una nota para Candy

_Candy_

_Gracias por tus atenciones hacia mí, me has iluminado en mi oscuridad como un ángel._

_Te lo agradeceré siempre._

_Albert_

Sin saber lo que Albert estaba por hacer Candy estaba muy contenta de ver a sus amigos.

-Hola a todos, que bien los veo. Que buen color tienen, se nota que van mucho de paseo- pero de repente su rostro evidencio tristeza.

-El sol, el aire libre también le vendría bien a Albert- diciéndolo un poco pensativa.

-Vamos Candy, ya verás que pronto recobrara la memoria y será el mismo que conocimos en Londres. Anímate ¡Si! - le decía Stear-

-Si Candy, te tenemos una bonita sorpresa, y esta tarde es dedicada a ti para celebrar tu diplomado, así que sonríe- le dijo Archie

-Tienen razón, perdonen. Se que Albert se pondrá bien- dijo Candy sonriendo

Tal como se lo había dicho Archie paso una tarde muy bella, ya estaba anocheciendo

- Que les parece si para terminar la celebración vamos a la ciudad a cenar. Hay un restaurante muy bonito, te gustara Candy- decía Archie

Todos entusiasmados por la idea respondieron al unísono - ¡Siiii vamos!-

Menos Candy -Gracias pero quiero ver como esta Albert, no quiero dejarlo mucho tiempo solo. Quiero verlo de nuevo sonreir dulcemente y solo yo puedo ayudarlo- mientras su mente se trasportaba a esos días en Londres.

Mientras iban camino a subir al coche para dejar a Candy al Hospital, Annie y Patty la observaban

-¿Te has fijado en Candy, Annie? Se le nota que estima mucho a Albert en toda la tarde no ha parado de hacer comentarios de él. Es curioso que a Terry ni lo ha mencionado-

-Bueno Patty que quieres decir, ella lo conoce de hace mucho y siempre han tenido una bonita amistad. ¿Oh acaso crees que Candy siente algo más por Albert?- lo decía asombrada por la deducción de Patty

-No… Bueno solo me llama la atención por la forma en que habla de el- pero no dijeron nada más porque ya subían al coche

Al llegar Candy pensaba en contarle lo bien que lo habia pasado a Albert, pero al entrar estaba vacía solo una breve nota en la cama y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Albert sin un rumbo fijo se preguntaba, si había hecho bien en irse sin despedirse de Candy, solo a través de una nota. Pero casi al mismo tiempo se dijo que era lo mejor. Aturdido por el ruido de la ciudad vio un cartel que no muy lejos de allí estaba el parque de Chicago.

El fluir del agua, el viento haciendo música con las hojas de los árboles Albert se sentía bien cerca de la naturaleza.

De pie cerro los ojos y extendió los brazo para aspirar más profundo, al abrirlos elevo sus ojos al cielo y vio una estrella brillar más que todas y sin pensar dijo –Candy- su mente voló a los momentos que Candy cuidaba de él.

_Ella siempre con su alegría, su dulzura y con una sonrisa_

-¿Donde iré? Bueno me siento bien y sé que podré arreglármela, de momento me quedare aquí a pasar la noche este sitio me relaja-.

Al poco decir esto escucha que alguien lo llamaba, al principio pensaba si le estaba jugando una mala pasada su cabeza porque escuchaba la voz de Candy, pero a medida que la escuchaba más cerca no era su imaginación

–¡Es Candy! Me busca no… no puede ser. Candy no me lo pongas más difícil- y se escondió detrás de un árbol deseaba decirle que estaba allí, pero no quería ser una carga para ella. Pero Poupe lo delato, Candy al verlo corrió abrazarlo con lágrimas de felicidad

-¡Albert! que alegría que te he encontrado- mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza -No sabes cómo te he buscado, tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver -

Albert aun confundido y agradado por el interés de ella solo le pudo preguntar como sabía que estaba allí y fue cuando Candy le conto que lo conocía hace tiempo y lo mucho que la había ayudado.

-Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte Albert-

Pero él tenía claro su decisión -No Candy, gracias no te preocupes tanto por mí. Yo podré arreglármelas solo- y soltó su abrazo para irse. Mientras le decía que cuando recuperara la memoria sería la primera en saberlo, y sin querer mirar atrás respiro hondo y siguió caminando porque sabía que si la miraba no podría dejarla.

Pero Candy no se rindió y corrió tras él, mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-¡No! Albert no me dejes, por favor déjame cuidar de ti. Tú has sido alguien muy importante para mí no tengo familia es mentira que tengo un hermano llamado Albert, tú eres lo más cercano a una familia. Albert por favor quiero cuidarte con la misma ternura que tú lo has hecho conmigo- y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas Candy lo abrazo con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Albert al verla así no podía decirle que no, pensaba en lo bien que se sentía a su lado. Asi que el respondió a su abrazo y la estrecho con fuerza y bajo su cabeza ya que Albert era muy alto a comparación de Candy para decirle al oído que intentaría con todas sus fuerzas recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

Continuara…

Quiero que me disculpen por el gran retraso al subir el capítulo, pero intentare reivindicarme el fin de semana.

Gracias por esperar y por sus rewievs, que tengan una buena tarde abrazos


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

UN PEQUEÑO CASTILLO

Candy estaba decidida, a recuperar al Albert jovial y alegre que conoció desde que era una niña. Y como ya no podía regresar al hospital, Albert esa noche durmió en el auto caravana de Stear.

Candy decidió que debería buscar un sitio donde vivir con él para cuidarlo, y ayudarlo a recobrar su memoria. Aunque sabía que eso podría acarrearle problemas al dejar la residencia del hospital, así que al día siguiente muy temprano pidió el día libre para buscar un apartamento.

El día fue largo, Candy y Albert recorrieron muchos sitios pero el dinero no era suficiente.

Atardecía ya, cansados y desanimados por no encontrar nada se sentaron en una banca de un parque, Albert se sentía mal, sabia del sacrificio que hacia Candy

–Candy siento todo el trastorno que te estoy causando-

-Que dices Albert, es que con el dinero que tenemos no es fácil encontrarlo, pero ya verás tengo una corazonada y nuestra suerte cambiara -

-¿Así?, Pues dame el dinero que tengas- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

Ellos se dieron la vuelta, y vieron a tres hombres mal encarados los rodearon y tomaron fuertemente el brazo de Candy

– ¡No! La toques- Dijo Albert furioso -No tenemos nada-

-No les creemos, mira que preciosidad tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los malhechores acercándose peligrosamente a Candy y tomándole de la barbilla

-Pues entonces tendré que cóbrame de otra manera- lo dijo libidinoso

Eso saco de si a Albert, y sin pensar que estaba en desventaja le estampó un puñetazo en la cara y tiro al hombre al suelo dejándolo casi inconsciente por lo fuerte que le había golpeado.

El que sostenía a Candy, la soltó asustado por recibir un puñetazo también, pero el otro fue atacar a Albert, que este ágilmente esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, pero el otro aprovecho para agarrarlo por detrás. Pero Albert al ser muy alto y fuerte no logro dominarlo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a pelear con el maleante.

-No permitiré que le hagan daño a ella-

Candy estaba sorprendida por lo fuerte que era Albert, y como de nuevo la salvaba del peligro. Los malhechores al ver su fuerza y envergadura mejor recogieron al otro que aún seguía tirado y se fueron corriendo.

Albert al asegurarse que se habían ido, fue inmediatamente a ver como estaba Candy, ella no decía nada estaba paralizada apoyada en un árbol

-¿Candy estas bien?- lo decía un Albert preocupado y la tomo por los hombros

Al contacto de él, ella reacciono

-Si Albert estoy bien- viéndolo a los ojos lo abrazo con fuerza y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, apoyo su rostro en su fuerte y aun agitado pecho por la pelea.

El comenzó acariciar su cabello tiernamente y con una voz serena le dijo –No permitiré que nadie te haga daño mi pequeña Candy, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí por si quieren volver- mientras la tomaba de la mano, ahora Candy se sentía más tranquila al sentir la protección y seguridad de Albert.

Iban caminado por un puente y al final de este vieron un edificio del cual colgaba un rotulo de alquiler, se vieron y sonrieron.

-Tengo la impresión que este será el lugar- Dijo Candy y no se equivocó, ya que la renta era baja aunque no era la mejor zona de Chicago.

Pero era un apartamento amueblado acogedor tenía un salón, una pequeña cocina, baño y dos dormitorios; le dijeron que eran familia por lo que la casera supuso que eran hermanos, esa noche Albert se quedaría allí y Candy se iría al hospital para preparar la mudanza.

-Buenas noches Albert, descansa ya que hace poco aun estabas en cama- le decía Candy y tomándolo de la mano le dijo:

–Gracias Albert por salvarme de esos hombres, eres muy fuerte. Terry me lo había dicho, pero ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos, ya te contare de él ¿ok? - Albert le respondió con una sonrisa y con su otra mano acaricio sus cabellos

-No podía permitir que alguien te hiciera daño Candy, te acompañare al hospital-

-Oh no Albert, no te preocupes tomare un carruaje que me lleve al hospital y mañana vendré con mis pertenecías. Le pediré ayuda a Stear y Archie con la mudanza -

Por la mañana Albert se despertó pronto y decidió empezar a limpiar el apartamento, el día fue muy movido subiendo cosas, colocándolas, limpiando pero con la ayuda de Annie, Archie, Stear y Patty se logró en un día.

-UUUUfff Albert, estoy rendida y eso que tuvimos ayuda- y diciendo eso se sentó en el sofá del salón, mientras que Albert estaba en la ventana un tanto pensativo

-Estoy contenta porque ya tenemos nuestro pequeño fortín- lo dijo en broma Candy, Albert se volteo a verla y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Creo que mejor sería un pequeño castillo, donde vive una bella princesa-

Candy se sonrojo un poco por la forma en que lo dijo -Que cosas dices Albert-

Él al ver su reacción, mejor cambio de tema no quería incomodarla

–¿ Candy? Que te dijo el Director del Hospital al ver que dejabas el hospital -

-¿Eh? nada no hubo ningún problema- no quería decirle lo que realmente le había dicho y pensativa recordó lo sucedido

_El director -Candy me he enterado que se va a vivir fuera del Hospital, no tendrá algo que ver con ese hombre con amnesia ¿verdad?. No quiero inmoralidades aquí, con el personal de este hospital tan respetable- diciéndolo de una manera tosca_

_Candy nerviosa porque le mentía, sin verlo a los ojos le respondió –No, no tiene nada que ver con el, y si no me necesita para nada mas me retiro. Buenos Días- y salió de la oficina._

Habían pasados unos días, Albert y Candy se sentían cómodos viviendo juntos, eran ajenos al enorme revuelo que había por la supuesta desaparición de Albert en una Mansión al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Buenos Días Señora Elroy, ¿Como esta?- Le decía un tanto preocupado George mientras entraba a la Biblioteca

-Como esperas que este George, sin tener ninguna noticia de William. Tenía la esperanza que el informe que recibiste ayer de Europa nos trajera alguna pista, pero nada- y casi desfallecida se sentó en el sofá.

George se apresuró para ayudarla

-No sé hasta cuanto podré aguantar este sin vivir- Decía la Señora Elroy con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez que George la miraba de esa manera tan frágil, pero ni cuando murió Anthony que lo quería tanto la vio así, ya que siempre guardaba la compostura.

-No se preocupe Señora Elroy, algo me dice que él está bien y solo es cuestión de tiempo que William se comunique con nosotros-

-Ojalá tengas razón, es raro que ni con Robert o su amiga Rose se haya comunicado-

-Es posible que quería aislarse antes de tomar la responsabilidad de ser cabeza de los Andrew- lo decía un George que ni él se creía lo que decía, y solo lo decía para calmar a la Señora Elroy

-¡Más tiempo todavía! No… algo le ha pasado-

-Tranquilícese sé que estará de vuelta cuando menos lo piense, y no se preocupe que yo seguiré investigando- y despidiéndose muy cortes se fue.

Candy se marchaba cada día a trabajar al Hospital, y Albert hacia los quehaceres de la casa y se le daba muy bien cocinar, eso le hacía sentirse útil.

Y además prefería él cocinar porque un día Candy lo sorprendió haciendo la comida, el encantado por el detalle la probó, mientras Candy lo miraba expectante,

-¿Que tal sabe la sopa?, Albert-

-MMmmmm tiene un sabor diferente, muy rica Candy gracias- Sabia fatal pero para no hacerla sentir mal se la tomo, y como era lógico le sentó muy mal y pasó un dia espantoso visitando el cuarto de baño, más de lo que él hubiera querido.

Una tarde Albert en la cocina pensaba que cocinar para la cena

-Ya se, haré un rico estofado para Mi Pequeña Princesa- mientras cerraba los ojos y con una sonrisa de medio lado recordaba el rostro sonriente de Candy, pero rápido los abrió y serio dijo:

-¡Oh! ¿Que me pasa?- mientras se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina

-¡No puedo, ni debo pensar en ella de esa manera! es solo una relación de enfermera que cuida a su paciente. Además no se si yo tengo familia o incluso esposa, pero…- su rostro reflejo angustia y pensaba:

_Además, Candy debe tener a alguien. Recuerdo que menciono a Terry el día de la pelea, hoy que lo pienso. ¿Será él quien ocupa el corazón de Candy?, me dijo que me contaría de él…_ _se lo preguntare_. Aunque temía la respuesta, ya que aunque no lo quería admitir empezaba a sentir algo especial por Candy.

Un par de horas mas tarde ya se había hecho de noche, era un poco fría estaban ya en otoño. Así que Albert mientras esperaba la llegada de Candy, encendía la chimenea eso le daba al apartamento un ambiente cálido.

Pocos minutos después escucho unos pasos que subían las escaleras, y se abrió la puerta, a Albert se le ilumino la cara al ver a Candy – Bienvenida Candy –

-Uffff, hace frío- mientras se frotaba las manos

-Ven Candy, acércate y caliéntate frente a la chimenea-

Ella rápido se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea

-Gracias Albert, mira como tengo las manos- extendiendo sus manos para que las tomara Albert, el gustoso las tomo

-Si que las tienes frías- Se sentó junto a ella y empezó a frotarlas. En una mano puso ambas manos de Candy y con su otra mano empezó a frotarlas tan suavemente que parecía más una caricia que otra cosa.

Ese contacto hizo estremecer a Candy se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez se sentía incomoda _¿Que me pasa?_ se preguntaba en silencio.

Mientras que Albert lo disfrutaba, levanto la mirada lentamente hasta llegar a unos ojos esmeraldas que lo tenían hechizados; aunque su mente le decía que no debía su corazón y su cuerpo no le hacían caso, pero Candy rompió ese momento quitando sus manos y bajando la mirada dijo –Creo que ya no tengo frío, me iré a cambiar- se levanto y se fue a su habitación

Albert se quedó sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos viendo el fuego de la chimenea. Después de unos minutos salio Candy, Albert aun sentado y aparentando que estaba relajado le pregunto

-¿Quien es Terry?- Mirándola fijamente

-¡Eh! ¿Terry?- Candy se sonrojo ya que le había sorprendido la pregunta

-Recuerdas el día de la pelea con esos malhechores me lo mencionaste y dijiste que me contarías de el, y como han pasado unos días y no me has dicho nada de él por eso te lo he recordado-

-Si tienes razón, Bueno Terry es… es- _¿Porque me cuesta hablar de él? Delante de Albert_ se cuestionaba Candy

- Es amigo tuyo, lo salvaste de una pelea en Londres cuando tu vivías allí, tu trabajabas en el zoo Blue River, y fue así como comenzaste una bonita amistad con él, te estaba muy agradecido por haberlo salvado de una pelea. Terry y yo estudiábamos en el mismo colegio, y bueno él y yo…. - Se detuvo, no sabia porque le costaba decir que eran novios. Y como si leyera su mente Albert termino su frase

-Son novios ¿no? - diciéndolo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, tratando de disimular lo que él no quería escuchar

-Si- dijo Candy sonrojada

-¿ Y donde está él?- dijo curioso

-Él está en Nueva York, es actor de teatro muy bueno- y poco a poco Candy empezó a contarle de Terry. Como lo conoció, cuando estuvieron en el colegio y sus visitas al zoo, las vacaciones en Escocia, en fin sus vivencias con Terry.

Y a medida que las recordaba, se olvido de lo incomoda que se sentía al principio de la conversación, y le cambio la cara a una de ensoñación.

Albert miro su cambio y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para disimular su tristeza le dijo:

-Ya veo que lo quieres mucho, es muy afortunado de ser el dueño de tu corazón- mientras lo decía se levantó

-Ven, Candy vamos a cenar, que se enfría- lo dijo un tanto serio, algo que Candy no se percató

Esa noche Albert no podía dormir y pensaba:

_Tengo que alejarme de ella, además no creo que a él le guste que yo viva con ella. Pero no tengo dinero… ¡Ya se! mañana buscare un trabajo para irme lo más pronto posible, además me ayudara a distraer mi mente aunque… no es mi mente la que debo distraer sino mi corazón…_

Y tal como lo había planeado, salio del apartamento después de irse Candy al hospital, fue en busca de un trabajo.

Casi al final del día encontró uno, en un restaurante de la ciudad como lavaplatos, el sueldo era modesto pero no importaba, estaba contento de haberlo encontrado.

Se le había hecho tarde, así que se apresuro en llegar al apartamento pensaba que Candy ya estaría allí, pero cuando entro no la encontró, así que pensó que quizá había tenido una emergencia.

_Es raro que no haya venido, bueno en parte esta bien porque pensé que ella haría la cena..._ y con una sonrisa dijo -De la que me he librado- y entro a la cocina

hacer la cena.

-Lo mas seguro Candy, vendrá con mucha hambre-

Al terminar la cena decidió esperarla en el salón leyendo un libro, cual fue su sorpresa ver entrar a una Candy alterada. Y sin decir nada fue directo a él a abrazarlo.

-Pensé que te habías marchado, por favor no te vayas de mi lado- lo decía sollozando

Eso dejo desconcertado a Albert _Pero como sabe que me quiero ir_ se preguntó. Y sin contarle sus intenciones calmo a Candy

-¿Porque piensas eso?- dijo Albert

Se sentaron en el sofá, ella estaba ya mas tranquila

-Es que no te encontré cuando vine del hospital, y pensé que te habías ido sin decirme nada como hiciste en el hospital. Por eso fui a buscarte a la ciudad- y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Prométeme Albert que no te iras de mi lado, aunque recobres la memoria – lo decía con ojos suplicantes

Albert conmovido le contesto -No te preocupes, Candy- mientras pensaba _Candy es lo que mas deseo, poder estar siempre a tu lado…_

Continuara…

Bueno en esta etapa de convivencia se despiertan muchos sentimientos y deseos, Mmmm mejor dicho es muy bonita e interesante para Candy y Albert. Jejeje

Muchas gracias por su tiempo en leer el capitulo y por sus comentarios, les deseo que tengan una bonita semana. Y no tardare en poner el siguiente capitulo ;)


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL

Albert desde el día en que Candy le contó sobre Terry, cerró su corazón intentando no dejar escapar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ante todo la respetaba y no quería interponerse entre ella y Terry, además según Candy era su amigo también y aunque no lo recordaba no podía hacerle eso.

Candy ajena a la lucha interna de Albert, le había escrito a Terry para contarle que vivía con Albert,

_Hola Terry_

_Me imagino que estarás ensayando mucho para tu papel de Romeo, aun no me puedo creer al gran actor que te has convertido._

_Estoy muy orgullosa y muy feliz por tu logro, aunque tengo algo que contarte y ese mi principal motivo para escribirte._

_Como te conté en mi última carta de que Albert había perdido la memoria, bueno sigue igual pero el problema es que el hospital ya no quiere seguir ocupándose de él, ya que no se sabe cuando podrá recordar su pasado._

_Así que yo no podía dejarlo a su suerte, el siempre a cuidado de mi y ahora es mi turno, y por eso decidí buscar un apartamento para vivir junto con él y ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria._

_Así que con ayuda de Archie, Stear y las chicas intentamos distraer a Albert, salimos de paseo y de picnic, aunque aun no recuerda le veo mejor física y anímicamente._

_Espero que lo entiendas, bueno Terry mucha suerte en tus ensayos, esperare tu carta._

_Candy_

Mientras leía la carta Terry no podía dejar de sentirse un poco celoso de Albert.

-Siempre me he preguntado de la amistad tan especial que existe entre ellos, pero no debo sentirme amenazado por Albert yo lo conozco y sobretodo conozco a Candy. Además él esta enfermo y necesita cuidados, me gustaría poder ayudarla. Me tranquiliza que tenga ayuda del inventor y su hermano.

Entre tanto en Chicago, Albert y Candy poco a poco iban acondicionando el apartamento a su gusto y posibilidades.

-Que te parece si mañana por la tarde vamos a comprar algo de menaje para la cocina, aun faltan algunas cosas- le decía Candy

- Esta bien Candy- no era que le hiciera ilusión ir de compras, pero si le agradaba poder estar junto a Candy

Así que al día siguiente iban de camino a uno de los almacenes de la ciudad, se dirigieron a la sección de artículos del hogar, pronto Candy se detuvo a ver el menaje de cocina, pero Albert no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando

-Le puedo ayudar caballero- le dijo una chica estilizada de cabello rubio, que miraba de una manera coqueta a Albert.

Aunque Albert vestía modestamente no había perdido su atractivo y elegancia natural, y que no pasaba desapercibido para las damas.

-No, gracias señorita- mientras el seguía caminando

-Bueno me llamo Stacy, si necesita ayuda-

Entretanto Candy llevaba en sus manos unas tazas con las iniciales de ambos, y buscaba a Albert para enseñárselas.

-¿Donde estará?, seguro que esta aburrido- se sonrió imaginando la cara de fastidio que tendría, pero se le borro de su rostro al ver a la dependienta coquetear descaradamente con Albert.

-Pero… ¡Como puede ser tan descarada!, hmmm- Y se dirigió hacia ellos para salvar a Albert, según ella de esa chica tan atrevida.

-Es que como es raro ver a un caballero en esta sección, acaso vive ¿solo…? -

Albert le iba a contestar cuando detrás de él, alguien dijo:

-¡No!, vive conmigo, y gracias por su ¨preocupación¨ pero ya sabemos lo que vamos a comprar, no necesitamos su ayuda señorita- y tomo del brazo a Albert

-Pero Candy, ella solo trataba de hacer su trabajo- con una media sonrisa, porque le pareció divertida su actitud hasta un tanto infantil.

-Pues a mi no me lo pareció. Y hablando de otra cosa quería enseñarte las tazas que he encontrado con nuestras iniciales, no son ¿Bonitas?- lo decía muy contenta.

Albert a pesar de su esfuerzo no podía evitar quererla, era tan espontánea y encantadora, le sonrió y le dijo – Muy bonitas Candy tienes buen gusto…-

Y siguieron viendo otras cosas que les hacían falta, parecían una pareja recién casada, o eso llego a pensar la dependienta por la forma en que actuó Candy.

Al día siguiente mientras Albert regresaba del trabajo a media tarde, estaba entrando ya en el edificio de apartamentos cuando recordaba con una sonrisa lo que había pasado el día anterior en el almacén, y pensaba: _Pareciera que Candy se puso un poco celosa de la dependienta, será que…_, mientras abría el buzón para ver si había correspondencia y se encontró con una carta de Terry.

Eso hizo que volviera a la dura realidad, la tomo y pesadamente subió las escaleras, _Que afortunado eres Terry…_ cuando entro al apartamento dejo la carta sobre la chimenea.

Poco después llego Candy se miraba cansada parecía que había sido un día muy duro

-Hola Candy, te veo cansada, te tengo preparado tu estofado favorito- mientras la miraba melancólico

- Mmmm, gracias Albert no hace falta que lo digas, huele muy bien. Me iré a cambiar rápido para cenar contigo

-¡Candy!- dijo Albert

-¿Si?-

-Ha venido la carta de Terry, que tanto esperabas- mientras se la llevaba para dársela

Pero Candy no espero y se la arrebato de la mano –¡Al fin! Que felicidad, me iré a mi habitación- Y corrió para leer lo mas pronto posible la carta de Terry, se sentó sobre la cama y la abrió.

_Querida Candy_

_Al principio no me gusto mucho la idea de que vivas con Albert, pero tienes razón tienes que ayudarlo y siento no poder estar allí._

_Confío en ti Candy, ante todo creo en tu vocación de enfermera y eso me tranquiliza. _

_Bueno te cuento que llevo muy bien los ensayos y ya se la fecha del estreno será dentro de un mes aproximademente._

_En mi siguiente carta te enviare la invitación, quiero que me veas interpretando a Romeo que gracias a ti estoy sobre un escenario._

_Espera pronto mi invitación_

_Con cariño_

_Terry_

-No entiendo porque su preocupación de que yo viva con Albert, menos mal que lo comprendió porque de igual manera lo hubiera hecho. Terry debe entender que el me necesita y solo yo puedo ayudarlo - guardo la carta en su cofre.

Se cambio y salio para cenar el rico estofado, que le había preparado Albert.

Ya casi finalizaba el otoño pero eso no impedía que se fueran de picnic con Stear, Archie, y las chicas, Albert se sentía muy bien con la compañía de ellos. Había días que Albert esperaba a Candy para dar un paseo por la ciudad. Eso si unas calles mas arriba del hospital, para que no hubiera malos entendidos sobre todo con el director del hospital, ya que Candy finalmente le había contado la conversación que tubo con el Director.

Cada día que pasaba con Candy, Albert tenía que hacer un mayor esfuerzo en disimular lo que sentía por ella. Y trataba de no demostrar que le dolía mucho escuchar de Terry.

Y eso que Candy, últimamente solo hablaba de que pronto vería a Terry; ya que este ya le había enviado la invitación para su debut como actor principal en la obra de Romeo y Julieta en Broadway.

A Albert le gustaba verla así tan llena de vida pero una parte de el se sentía triste, pero ya había asumido su papel de amigo y escuchaba mil veces las historias de Candy con Terry

Una tarde mientras preparaban la cena, por enésima vez Candy hablaba de Terry de como lo había conocido en el barco. Estaba en su relato de la neblina cuando Albert continuo narrando la historia, eso hizo que Candy se molestara un poco

-No te burles de mi – dijo Candy

-OH no Candy, no era esa mi intención. Es que como me la has contado tantas veces que ya me la se- mientras se encogía de hombros, se acerco a ella y tomándola por los hombros le dijo:

-Perdóname Candy, continua por favor-

Ella sonrió y continuo- Pues como había neblina pensé que era Anthony ¿Te conté de él verdad?-

-Si Candy, fue tu primer amor que murió cuando cayó de un caballo- mientras seguía cortando unas verduras

-No, él no fue mi primer amor, sino mi Príncipe de la Colina y fue cuando yo tenia 6 años- mientras Candy rememoraba ese encuentro tan fugaz pero que la marco para siempre.

– ¡Vaya Candy a los 6 años!- lo dijo divertido - ¿Y que paso Candy?–

-Bueno solo lo vi esa vez y nunca mas volvió a la colina- lo dijo melancólica

– Habrá sido muy especial para que aun lo recuerdes-

- Si aunque lo vi solo esa vez fue suficiente. Sabes, siento que esta siempre cerca de mi y me protege, no se no me hagas caso- mientras terminaba de hacer la ensalada

Albert le sonrió y siguió su tarea, _Eres especial Candy, como quisiera ser yo tu príncipe _pensaba.

Candy preparaba su viaje con su habitual forma atolondrada estaba muy nerviosa ya que en un par de días vería a su querido Terry, Albert y sus amigos le habían preparado esa noche una fiesta en el apartamento, todos disfrutaron y pasaron un rato muy agradable.

Candy no cabía en felicidad mientras que Albert trataba de acallar su corazón…

Al día siguiente, Candy hacia las ultimas compras la acompañaban Annie y Patty. Albert estaba en su trabajo era un día raro ya que sabia que mañana partiría Candy, se encontraba triste y decaído.

Los compañeros del restaurante lo miraban hace unos días mas callado de lo normal

-¿Te pasa algo Albert?- le decía el cocinero

-No nada, es que últimamente no puedo dormir – la verdad es que en el trabajo no tenia que ocultar su verdarero estado de ánimo

Cuando llego Albert al apartamento, Candy estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglar su maleta, al escuchar la puerta salio Candy a recibirlo estaba muy feliz y espontáneamente lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejía. Albert no lo esperaba y cerro los ojos cuando Candy lo beso como disfrutando ese contacto.

-Hola Albert, ¿como te fue?- decía eufórica

-Hola Candy, ¿Que te pasa, porque este recibimiento?-

-Jajaja, es que estoy muy feliz y quiero que todo el mundo se sienta igual- su cara irradiaba felicidad

Albert la miraba embelesado, -Me alegro que te sientas así-

-Bueno me voy a terminar de arreglar la maleta-

-Muy bien Candy- el se quedo en el salón, el fuego de la chimenea ya no estaba muy fuerte y hacia frío por lo que la avivo colocando mas leña, se sentó frente a ella miraba el fuego o eso trataba de hacer pero en realidad trataba de calmar su corazón que aun latía aceleradamente, al sentirla tan cerca de él y mas cuando lo beso.

_¿Por qué?… porque no soy capaz de detener esto que siento por Candy…_ estaba enfadado consigo mismo _Será porque pienso que la perderé y se quedara con él…_ Mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabello, un tanto angustiado se levanto y se apoyo junto a la chimenea

_¡Candy! Estas de mi tan cerca y tan lejos…_

-¡Albert!, ven ayúdame por favor – Lo llamo Candy desde su habitación

Albert suspiro no quería verla en ese momento precisamente, ahora que estaba en su lucha interna –Ahora voy Candy- Suspiro profundo y puso una sonrisa en sus labios aparentando tranquilidad.

Estaba Candy peleando con su maleta en su cama

–Albert ven por favor, me puedes ayudar a cerrar la maleta. Aunque he sacado algunas cosas no soy capaz de cerrarla- mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto

-No te preocupes, Candy- el se acerco para cerrarla, pero Candy al ver que a Albert le costaba también le dijo

-Te ayudare- ella se acerco para bajar la tapa de la maleta para que Albert pudiera cerrarla mas fácilmente.

Eso hizo que entre ellos hubiera poca distancia, ella estaba concentrada en mantener la tapa, pero Albert no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en su bello rostro que tan peligrosamente la tenia a unos centímetros, él iba cerrando la cremallera de la maleta pero de repente se detuvo.

Candy lo volteo a ver extrañada y se encontró con sus ojos azules un poco oscurecidos y su rostro tenso

-¿Que pasa Albert?- decía Candy, pero el sin decirle ni una palabra se iba acercando mas y mas a ella.

Candy no se movía, entonces Albert se acerco un poco más hasta llegar a su oído y le susurró:

–¡No te vayas Candy!, te necesito…- diciéndolo con la voz ronca que erizo la piel de Candy, sin darle tiempo a que Candy dijera algo, el deslizó su nariz sobre su mejía hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella.

-¡Candy! Por favor quédate conmigo –

-¡Albert!- dijo ella en susurro y en lugar de apartarse cerro los ojos por lo que eso era una sutil invitación a besarla, entonces se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, la tomo de la cintura para acercarla mas y su otra mano la deslizo sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su delicado cuello y poderla besar mas intensamente. Ella al principio no movía sus labios, pero a medida que Albert la besaba tan deliciosamente ella fue correspondiendo y coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de él.

Albert se sentía volar, no podía creer estar probando sus dulces labios, rozando su suave piel y lo mejor sentirse correspondido, su beso se fue intensificando y la fue inclinado delicadamente sobre la cama; ella seguía sin poner ninguna resistencia.

Se dejaron de besar para tomar un poco de aire, pero el empezó de nuevo a llenarla de pequeños besos comenzando por su boca luego por su mejia que estaban sonrojadas y continuo con su delicado cuello, sus manos acariciaban su cintura, Albert tenia miedo de seguir y no poder dejar de acariciarla; y es que Candy estaba abandonada a las caricias y sensaciones nuevas que Albert le hacía sentir.

Albert iba bajando más en su recorrido con sus besos, cuando se escuchó tocar la puerta…

Continuara…

Se que me van a matar pero hay que dar un poco de suspense a la historia, pero no se preocupen que no tardaré en subir el siguiente.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo en leer, bueno que tengan un buen comienzo de semana. Un abrazo


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

CORAZONES ROTOS

Toc..toc..toc. Llamaban a la puerta

-¡Albert! , me voy a la estación…-

-¡Ehhhh!- Albert se sentó en la cama, un poco agitado y reparo que estaba en su habitación con su pijama y ¨solo¨.

Una sensación de vacío lo inundo -¡Era solo un sueño! Un dulce y amargo sueño- se decía para si.

Candy al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar la puerta

–Albert, ¿estas despierto?- le extrañaba que aun no se había levantado

-Si Candy, ahora salgo- y se bajo de la cama aun perturbado por el sueño que tubo.

Al salir de la habitación estaba una Candy radiante y lista para irse a la estación de tren, para encontrarse después de mucho tiempo con Terry

-Buenos Días Albert, es raro que te quedaras dormido acaso ¿soñabas algo bonito?- decia Candy inocentemente

Albert bajo la mirada y dijo casi en susurro –Si…-

- Siento haberte despertado, pero no quería marcharme sin despedirme de ti- mientras lo abrazaba

-No te preocupes Candy- mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos

Ella sin deshacer el abrazo, levanto su rostro para verlo y le dijo:

-Albert prométeme una cosa, si recuperas la memoria mientras estoy en Nueva York no te iras ¿verdad?- lo decía con el rostro preocupado

El la soltó para tomarla por los hombros y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo le sonrió -No Candy no me iré, no te preocupes por mi. Ahora debes pensar que pronto te reencontraras con Terry-

Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –Si, pero solo quería asegurarme que estarás aquí cuando regrese-

Luego vio el reloj que estaba en el salón - Tengo que irme sino perderé el tren-

-Te acompañare Candy a la estación- le dijo Albert mientras se dirigía a la habitación para cambiarse

-Gracias Albert pero no hace falta, empieza a nevar y hace frío, no quiero que te enfermes-

Y se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejia y le dijo - Nos veremos pronto- pero lo vio serio y como perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que no sabia Candy es que Albert estaba luchando con sus sentimientos quería decirle que no se fuera

-¿Que pasa Albert?-

El la miro fijamente y solo le dijo -Adiós Candy, buen viaje…-

Y así Candy se marcho, dejando un gran silencio y vacío en el apartamento

Albert con semblante triste se acerco a la ventana para verla marchar _Candy_ _ahora si te he perdido para siempre_... cerro la ventana, se sentó junto a la chimenea y cerrando los ojos dijo:

- Fue tan real… pero solo fue un sueño- y de nuevo recordó esos besos y caricias que para él fueron tan embriagantes y suspirando dijo -Candy… como puedo dejar de amarte-, se levanto para cambiarse mejor y decidió prepararse para ir al trabajo quizás así distraería su corazón.

Ya camino al trabajo aun se sentía muy bajo de moral, aunque por un lado se sentía aliviado no haber traicionado la confianza de Candy pero por otro lado se topaba con la dura realidad que Candy amaba a otro y que solo en sus sueños o pensamientos ella le correspondería.

Mas tarde al salir de su turno, camino a casa se topo con una venta de periódicos en donde salía Terry anunciando su debut en Broadway y sin remediarlo volvió a pensar en ella, suspiro pesadamente y siguió su camino.

Pero de repente se detuvo en un escaparate y dudando un poco entró, era una barbería.

-Buenas Tardes Caballero – le decía amable el barbero

-Buenas Tardes, quiero cortarme el cabello- lo decia con cara triste

Asi que el barbero empezó a cortarle el pelo, mientras Albert lo miraba a través del espejo y veía como cortaba su melena sentía como si también cortaba esos amargos pensamientos y sentimientos que lo atormentaban, y aunque el no lo recordaba hizo lo mismo unos años atrás cuando se despojo de su barba.

Después de un rato salio de la barbería un Albert con un aspecto mas varonil que junto con su natural elegancia y gran porte hacían aun mas si se podía en un hombre sumamente atractivo. Ese corte hacia acrecentar mas sus bellas facciones que parecían esculpidas por el mejor artista.

Y a partir de ese momento Albert adopto otra actitud, se sentía mejor de animo y mentalizado al lugar que le correspondía en el corazón de Candy.

Así pasaron unos días, Albert seguía con su rutina ajeno a que Candy estaba viviendo los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, ya que se había enterado en el receso de la obra, que Susana la que era compañera de la obra de Terry se había accidentado por salvar la vida de él, y por esa razón quería obligarlo a que se casase con ella ya que al salvarlo había perdido su pierna derecha y también su carrera como actriz para siempre.

-Ahora entiendo porque se miraba tan triste y distante conmigo, pensaba que eran los nervios por su debut, pero porque no fue sincero conmigo…-

Así que Candy averiguo donde estaba hospitalizada Susana y no continuo viendo la obra, a Terry le extraño no ver sentada a Candy pero no quizo preocuparse y se concentró en interpretar bien su papel.

Y como si el destino jugara a favor de otros y en contra de otros, cuando Candy llego a la habitación de Susana solo encontró una nota de despedida, aunque ella quería reprocharle su actitud por obligar a Terry a casarse con ella, cambio su actitud al leer esa nota llena de amor y sacrificio.

Pensó que no podía cargar sobre sus hombros que Susana estuviera a punto de acabar con su vida, para no interferir entre ella y Terry.

Candy busco a Susana e impidió que cometiera un gran error, le dijo que no se preucupara ya que había tomado la decisión de dejar a Terry…

Cuando Terry llego al hospital se sorprendió de ver a Candy junto con Susana.

-Candy, ¿Que haces aquí?- decía aun sorprendido, ambos salieron de la habitación

-¿Porque no fuiste sincero conmigo Terry?-

-Lo siento no sabia como decírtelo, tenia tantos planes junto a ti pero ahora con lo de Susana…- y no pudo continuar

-Lose Terry tu debes hacer feliz a Susana, esta misma noche me marcho-

-¡Te vas! ¿Esta noche?-

-Si, creo que no tiene sentido seguir aquí. Además no quiero dejar tanto tiempo solo a Albert-

-¡Albert!, que tiene que ver él en esta conversación- lo dijo molesto

-¿Como dices?- dijo Candy sorprendida por su reacción

-Últimamente tu vida gira en torno a él, no será que tú también no has sido del todo sincera conmigo-

-A que te refieres- lo decía ya un poco molesta

-No será que esta situación, te ha venido bien para estar de una vez con Albert. Nunca he entendido tu relación con él-

-Terry no digas tonterías, y ahora deja reproches sin sentido, por favor quiero que nuestra despedida sea sin discusiones- lo decía Candy ya más calmada y con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento Candy han sido muchas situaciones las que he vivido últimamente, perdóname-

-Terry cuida de Susana y se feliz con ella, prométemelo por favor-

-Si Candy, tu también prométeme que serás feliz- se abrazaron y luego ella sin mirar atrás se fue…

Esa misma noche Candy partió hacia Chicago llevaba en Nueva York apenas tres días, pero ya no soportaba estar un minuto más allí.

En Chicago en la mansión de los Andrew se respiraba un ambiente triste y desolador ya que unos días atrás se habían encontrado con la carta de Stear comunicándoles que se había alistado como voluntario para la guerra de Europa.

-Me mando a llamar Sra. Elroy-

-Si George, ¿Has podido detener a Stear?-

-Lo siento Sra. Elroy parece que el señorito cambio su nombre para evitar que lo encontráramos- lo decía un cabizbajo George que se sentía muy mal por no haber podido evitar que se fuera Stear, aunque era un empleado les tenia mucho cariño a los chicos los había visto crecer como a Albert.

-Pero estos jóvenes que piensan matarme con los disgustos, primero William y ahora Stear- y nuevamente George vio como la señora Elroy dejo salir sus lágrimas angustiada por pensar que Stear iba a una muerte casi segura…

Mientras tanto en el salón principal estaban Archie y Annie consolando a Patty que no se hacia a la idea que Stear se hubiera marchado de esa manera, en ese momento llego el mayordomo con una nota y se la entrego a Archie, él la leyó y vio que venia de la estación de tren informándole que un miembro de la familia Andrew se encontraba mal.

-¿Que pasa Archie?- Le pregunto Annie al ver su cara de preocupación

-Es de la estación, es Candy se ha desmayado en el tren. Iré por ella-

Archie se dirigió rápidamente y se encontró a Candy demacrada y con mucha fiebre así que opto por llevarla a la mansión, pero al enterarse la Sra. Elroy no le permitió que se quedara y la hecho de la mansión.

Candy sin fuerzas de pelear le dijo a Archie que la llevara a su departamento –¿Estas segura Candy? aun te encuentras débil por la fiebre- lo decía preocupado

-Si Archie, además quiero ver a Albert- haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír para no preocuparlo.

Mientras Archie la llevaba en el coche le dijo –Siento mucho lo sucedido, pero no es para justificarla pero desde que se marcho Stear esta de un carácter…-

-Si, entiendo- Candy no podía creer que Stear se fuera a la guerra.

Cuando llegaron, Candy subía con dificultad las escaleras solo la animaba volver a su hogar con Albert y pensaba: _¡Albert! Si es con el único que me reconforta y hoy más que nunca lo necesito…_

Tocaron a la puerta, Albert que leía un libro en el salón pensaba que era la casera que venia a cobrar la renta, pero cual fue su sorpresa de ver a Candy con Archie.

Su rostro se ilumino pero le duro poco al ver el aspecto de Candy, ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo le sonrió dio unos pasos para abrazarlo y al sentir que él la abrazó se dejo desfallecer, por lo que él la cargo en sus brazos.

-¿Que te pasa Candy?- pero fue Archie quien le respondió

-Viene con mucha fiebre, cuida de ella por favor. Tengo que irme no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a la Tía que esta muy alterada por lo de Stear-

-Lo entiendo me lo conto Annie, no te preocupes Archie el sabrá cuidarse y estará bien. Vete tranquilo yo cuidare de Candy- lo decía mientras llevaba a Candy a su dormitorio

-Gracias Albert, eres una gran persona- y se fue

Mientras la llevaba podía ver sus rostro demacrado con ojeras y señales de que haber llorado mucho.

-Que raro que este antes del domingo- la recostó delicadamente en la cama y se sentó junto a ella le aparto suavemente unos rizos que tenia sobre su frente para comprobar la fiebre

-Aun la tiene alta, iré por un paño frío- al regresar vio a Candy sentada sobre la cama

-Vamos Candy acuéstate debes reposar, aun tienes fiebre- pero ella seguía sin hacer ni decir nada

-Candy ¿Qué ha sucedió? ¿Por qué regresaste antes de tiempo?- ella no soporto mas y salio corriendo a buscar refugio en Albert.

Ella no paraba de llorar contándole lo duro que había sido lo vivido en Nueva York, él muy triste la escuchaba le rompía el corazón verla así.

El la abrazo tratando de calmarla y le acariciaba sus cabellos delicadamente -Si te sirve de consuelo yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo- Cosa que hizo cuando ella se marcho a Nueva York por eso la comprendía perfectamente.

-Desahógate Candy, con el tiempo poco a poco tu corazón se curara – Y pensando para si _Como quisiera aminorar tu dolor mi querida Candy _

Ella agradeciendo sus palabras lo abrazo con más fuerza

-Gracias Albert por cuidarme-

-Pero ahora ve a la cama no quiero que empeores, saldré un momento tengo que ir al supermercado es que no te esperaba hoy, y quiero prepararte una rica cena y te haga levantarte el animo- Y le acarició la mejia

Ella lo vio detenidamente y reparo en su cabello

-¡Albert! Te has cortado el pelo-

-¡Ah! si ya lo había olvidado, me lo corte el mismo día que te fuiste, lo tenia demasiado largo y si seguía así un día me confundirían con una chica- mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Jajaja Albert, te favorece te ves muy apuesto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Candy, bueno descansa vuelvo pronto-

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, _Gracias Albert, sabia que junto a ti mi corazón se vuelve mas liviano tu tienes ese efecto en mi_, y con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama y se durmió sin saber que pronto pasaría algo que cambiaría la vida de ella y de su querido amigo Albert para siempre.

Continuara…

Se que unas se habrán decepcionado aunque espero que no sean todas pero llevo algo encaminada la historia y si lo cambiaba era hacer otra historia lo que si me puede servir de argumento para otra historia, y perdonen el retraso he estado un poco liada.

Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir leyendo, que tengan una bonita semana :)


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

SALIENDO DE LA OSCURIDAD

En una calle transitada de Chicago iba Albert pensativo, era una sensación extraña porque le dolía mucho ver a Candy sufrir de esa manera y verla llorar amargamente por su ruptura con Terry, pero a la vez no podía dejar de ver un atisbo de esperanza para él.

Detuvo su paso y mirando al cielo pensó: _No debo aprovecharme que ahora esta frágil_, _ahora debo pensar en ayudarla y no confundirla. Mejor dejare que el tiempo haga su trabajo y cure el corazón de Candy_… y siguió su camino.

Iba a comprar lo necesario para prepararle el estofado que tanto le gustaba a Candy y se apresuro hacer la compra ya que no quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo, salio del supermercado con cara de ensoñación ya que no podía negar lo feliz que se sentía que ella estuviera de vuelta _Le comprare una tarta de chocolate eso la animara… _pensaba

Pero el rechinar de unas neumáticos lo hizo voltearse y vio como un coche sin control se acercaba inevitablemente a él, todo ocurrió en segundos el coche embistió a Albert que lo lanzo unos metros cayendo al asfalto, aunque había sido un accidente aparatoso la buena suerte había hecho que no saliera con heridas graves.

El coche se dio a la fuga, la gente se arremolino alrededor de Albert que estaba semi inconsciente ya que podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas, pero poco a poco los oía mas lejano, luego sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza y lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse fue -¡Candy!-

La casera de Candy y Albert vio el accidente y fue unas de las que se acerco para ver lo ocurrido, lo observo y dijo:

-Este muchacho es… ¡Albert!- ella conocía al Doctor Martín y se apresuro a buscarlo y sabia donde encontrarlo en la cantina de la esquina, este no se había ni enterado

–¡Doctor Martín han atropellado a un chico, por favor venga conmigo! –

Él sentado en su taburete habitual se levanto rápido y fue inmediatamente al lugar del accidente. Aparto un poco a la gente y lo reviso, vio que no tenia ningún hueso roto pero que si tenía una contusión fuerte en la cabeza, así que pidió a unos de los curiosos que estaban allí que lo llevaran a su clínica no muy lejos de allí.

Al ver que se lo llevaban a la clínica, la casera salio corriendo para avisarle a Candy ya que la había visto llegar esa mañana, toco varias veces pero nada, seguía insistiendo hasta que una Candy soñolienta le abrió la puerta, la casera sin perder el tiempo le contó lo sucedido, mientras Candy escuchaba el relato de la casera se puso pálida y tuvo que detenerse en el marco de la puerta ya que no podía creer lo sucedido.

-¿A donde se lo han llevado?- Le decía mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y la tomaba por los hombros a la casera

-A la clínica Feliz, esta a unas calles de aquí cerca del supermercado-

Candy sin decirle una palabra salio corriendo bajando las escaleras

-¡Candy, ¿No te cambiaras? vas en bata!- le grito

Pero ella no la escucho, en su mente estaba la imagen de Albert _No… No puede ser, mi querido Albert espero que estés bien _mientras sus lagrimas salían y no se percataba que todo mundo la miraba al verla vestida con ropa de cama.

Agitada por correr para llegar lo mas rápido posible llego a la fachada de una pequeña clínica, un poco descuidada pero sin pensarlo entro -¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¿Donde esta?- mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, pero se encontró con un señor regordete de aspecto bonachón que despacio se levanto de su silla.

-Tranquilícese señorita, él esta en esa habitación. El ahora esta inconsciente se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo que solo nos queda esperar a que despierte- mientras tomaba café en una taza de latón.

-Inconsciente… pero- no termino la frase y se dirigió a la habitación, se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba

–Albert… despierta soy yo, Candy ¿Me escuchas?- mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho y lo movía un poco como para que despertara pero él no reaccionaba.

-Por favor señorita, no sea impaciente. Ya se lo he dicho antes, hay que esperar a que despierte, ¿Es usted familiar de él?-

-Si… si soy familiar de él, me llamo Candy- dijo dudando si decir que eran sólo amigos pero no era momento para dar explicaciones.

-Yo soy el Doctor Martín, bueno en ese caso ya que usted esta aquí yo saldré un momento a comprar algo importante que he olvidado.-

-¿Cómo dice? Pero que clase de doctor es usted que deja a un paciente que acaba de tener un accidente, pero ni yo que soy enfermera nunca he visto algo así en el hospital- decía Candy enfadada

-Vaya que sorpresa usted enfermera, compadezco a sus pacientes. Se darán de alta rápido los que estén a su cargo suyo, porque vaya carácter jajaja- decía mientras se ponía la bufanda y se disponía a salir

Candy levanto su cabeza demostrando su enfado y viéndolo seria le dijo:

-¿No demorara mucho? Acaso ira a comprar un remedio para Albert-

-Ehhhh bueno… algo así. Vuelvo enseguida… - _Como para decirle que voy a comprar una botella de whisky_ pensó para si, y se marcho rápido para no dar lugar a más preguntas

Ella volvió junto a Albert y se sentó en una silla para cuidar de él _Esta tan pálido, parece que estuviera muerto… ¡NO!_

_ Y_ su rostro reflejaba angustia y con sus manos tomo la mano de Albert y la puso junto a su mejia y dijo -Por favor Dios, que despierte-mientras unas lágrimas salían y sin pensarlo le dio un leve beso en su mano.

_Que es ese sonido…. Es un tren…. Que ruido tan ensordecedor.. que son esos gritos…. Un remolino…. ¡Ohhhh!_ dio un grito Albert y se despertó sobresaltado se sentó sobre la cama estaba desorientado

-¿Donde estoy?- Mientras observaba ese sitio que no conocía, pero si le fue familiar un bello rostro que lo miraba entre preocupada y expectante -¿Candy?- mientras se tocaba la cabeza con su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba vendado

-¡Albert!, Has despertado gracias a Dios. ¿Cómo te sientes?- mientras lo abrazo con fuerza

Él aun ordenando su mente la tomo por los hombros y la miraba detenidamente -¿Candy donde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

En ese momento entro el Dr. Martín, dejo lo que había comprado en la mesa y fue rápidamente a ver a Albert –Por favor no se levante, recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y se puede marear, lo voy a revisar-

Candy observo como el Doctor Martín atendía a Albert, por lo que se disculpo con él por su actitud anterior.

-Perdóneme por lo que le dije antes Doctor, es que estaba muy nerviosa al saber que Albert tuvo el accidente y se había golpeado la cabeza, y como el tiene amnesia no sabia que esperar- mientras miraba aliviada a Albert, al ver que había despertado y la reconoció.

-¿Así que él tiene amnesia? Bueno después de todo quizá no sea tan malo el golpe en la cabeza-

-¡Pero que dice!- le decía Candy desconcertada

-Si que ese golpe, podría acelerar que el recupere su memoria- mientras el doctor lo volvia a vendar

-Bueno muchacho tienes que guardar reposo un par de días y yo te revisare hasta entonces-

-Muchas gracias Doctor, me siento mejor. Y le pagare cuando vuelva es que no tengo nada… lo siento- lo decía apenado

-No te preocupes muchacho- mientras se sentaba y se servia un vaso del whisky que acaba de comprar

Candy y Albert se despidieron, iban camino a casa. Albert se percato que Candy iba solo con una bata de cama, se detuvo y se quito su suéter

-Tendrás frió y no quiero que empeores- mientras se ponía frente a ella para ponérselo

-Gracias Albert, la verdad que no me di cuenta de como salí, pero es que estaba tan preocupada por ti que no pensé en nada más- ella puso su manos sobre el pecho de Albert, le sonrió pero unas tímidas lagrimas empezaban a salir –Tuve tanto miedo Albert de que te había pasado algo grave y perderte- mientras sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro

El conmovido y alagado por su preocupación por él, le dijo:

-Gracias mi querida Candy por preocuparte por mi- mientras puso sus manos en el rostro de ella y con sus pulgares limpio suavemente sus lagrimas, ella cerro los ojos por un instante como disfrutando de la cercanía de Albert, luego lo vio y le sonrió -Intentare cocinar algo rico para cenar-mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ya que sabia que no era muy diestra en la cocina.

-Pero Candy iba ser yo quien tenía que hacerla, tu aun te recuperas de la fiebre-

-No Albert, estoy mejor. Ademas el doctor Martín dijo que guardes reposo, así que tranquilo que yo cuidare de ti-

-Esta bien Candy-

-Además nos recuperaremos juntos, ya que no me presento al hospital hasta dentro de dos días-

-En ese caso, no me opondré a tus cuidados- mientras la abrazaba y siguieron su camino a casa, iban por el puente que esta cerca del edificio de apartamentos y en una calle paralela a este circulaba un coche lujoso y su conductor dijo:

-Esa es ¡Candy! ¿Y quien es ese?- Y detuvo su coche a un lado de la calle y los siguió con la vista

-Pero a mi que me importa lo que haga esa mal nacida, soy Neal Leegan- se decía a si mismo, pero en realidad desde que hace unos meses Candy lo ayudo a escapar de unos maleantes que lo estaban molestando, no se la había podido quitar de su mente. En esa ocasión, tenía mucho tiempo de no verla desde el colegio en Londres y le sorprendió en la bella señorita que se había convertido.

Esa noche Albert no pudo dormir muy bien, pero no era por el golpe sino por lo que dijo el Dr. Martín que podía recuperar pronto la memoria.

-¿Y si la recupero? Recordare mi pasado pero eso puede hacer que me aleje de Candy para siempre, nose si tengo familia, o soy un delincuente que no merece a una chica como Candy- se levanto de su cama y abrió la ventana, mirando al cielo tratando de buscar una respuesta

A la mañana siguiente Albert se despertó un poco mas tarde de lo normal ya que casi no pego ojo pero fue el primero en levantarse Candy aun seguía durmiendo, se sonrió pensando en lo dormilona que era Candy. Abrió la ventana era un día despejado y soleado, respiro profundo y su mirada se perdió mientras tocaba su cabeza aun vendada –Ya esta bien, debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, no debo preocuparme por algo que no se cuando sucederá- cerro la ventana y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Los días pasaron, Candy tenia que presentarse ya en el hospital, ella estaba recuperada totalmente de su resfriado

-Bueno Albert cuídate ¿Si?, ¿Iras a ver al Doctor Martín esta mañana?- mientras se ponía el abrigo para marcharse

-Eh... si, si Candy no te preocupes me acercare esta mañana-

-Nos vemos por la tarde- Candy se marcho y camino al hospital pensaba _Es curioso al estar reciente mi ruptura con Terry no estoy tan triste como pensaba, el accidente de Albert ha hecho que no pensara mucho en él, espero que estés bien Terry…_ y siguió caminando hasta el hospital

Tal como le había dicho a Candy, Albert se fue a ver al Doctor Martín

-Buenos Días Doctor Martín- le dijo al entrar a la clínica

-Buen dia muchacho como te has sentido estos días- mientras se servia un vaso de whisky como ¨desayuno¨.

-Pues muy bien, me he mareado un poco pero nada más. Si le soy sincero he venido por la insistencia de Candy- mientras se sentaba y se sonreía

-Bueno me alegro escuchar tu mejoría, y hablando de Candy que son ustedes ¿hermanos?- preguntaba curioso

-Bueno… en realidad somos amigos, pero como sabe tengo amnesia y Candy como enfermera se ofrecio a ayudarme…- lo decía Albert un tanto sonrojado

-Jajaja no te incomodes chico, era solo curiosidad- al ver su reacción, el ya se había percatado que no eran hermanos por la forma de actuar entre ellos y las miradas que se hacían, en especial la de Albert hacia ella.

Entre tanto en el hospital Candy terminaba el vendaje de un chico que se había hecho una herida en un brazo, cuando una compañera de ella la llamo

-Candy tienes visita, te espera en el despacho del Doctor Leonard-

-¿En el despacho del Director?- dijo extrañada, camino al despacho pensó por un momento que seria Albert _No, él no haría eso sabe que tenemos que guardar el secreto que vivimos juntos. ¿Entonces quien será?_

Y cuando entro vio a Neal –¡Neal que haces aquí!, ¿Le ha pasado algo a la Señora Elroy o ha Archie?- lo dijo preocupada

-Calla nada de eso, quería que te vinieras conmigo a comer, vamos no me hagas esperar- le decía mientras la tomaba del brazo

-Suéltame, pero a ti que te pasa Neal, que te hace pensar que me apetece comer contigo. Ni aunque estuviera muerta hambre- lo dijo molesta y se soltó.

-Que dices, tu una huérfana rechaza ir a comer conmigo- mientras su ceño se fruncía por el rechazo de ella y la situación tan patética que se había convertido la supuesta cita que había planeado Neal.

-Como te atreves a venir aquí y molestarme no solo a mi sino al Director del hospital, vete no te quiero ver más- y se marcho sin darle oportunidad de que el dijera algo

Esa tarde Candy la paso muy malhumorada, no se le pasaba el mal sabor de boca que le dejo Neal, al salir hospital decidió dar un paseo antes de llegar al apartamento ya que no quería contarle a Albert de Neal no quería preocuparlo ya que solo habían pasados unos días del accidente.

Iba por la calle y decidió comprar unas frutas, pero para terminar ese día tan extraño el vendedor la llamo señora cosa que disgusto mucho más a Candy.

Iba refunfuñando por el día que había tenido cuando vio a Albert, que la esperaba apoyado en una farola –¡Albert!- A Candy le cambio totalmente la cara y el animo

-Pero que te pasa Candy, porque esa cara acaso ¿No has tenido un buen día en el hospital?- mientras la miraba dulcemente con sus ojos color azul zafiro

-Oh no es que el vendedor me dijo señora, ja una jovencita como yo- mientras subía su naricita respingada en forma de indignación

-Jajaja vamos Candy eso lo dicen todos, vine a esperarte porque se me hacia raro que aun no llegaras- el tomaba la bolsa de la compra de Candy y se fueron charlando amenamente hacia el apartamento

Pero no se habían percatado que alguien los seguía, -Otra vez ese...- decía entre curioso y celoso

Los días iban pasando ya no faltaba nada para que entrara la primavera, Candy cada día luchaba por ir dejando atrás su tristeza por su ruptura con Terry y Albert se recuperaba satisfactoriamente y se había incorporado de nuevo a su trabajo de lavaplatos. Todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad o eso aparentaba Candy que aun no le había contado a Albert que Neal Leggan la pretendía aunque ella lo había rechazado tajantemente pero él seguía insistiendo.

Un día en la mansión de los Leegan

-¡Neal! Porque has dejado plantada a mi amiga Megan, eres muy grosero con ella. Sabes perfectamente que ella gusta de ti- decía Elisa molesta

-Pues a mi no me interesa tu amiguita, me resulta aburrida- decía Neal con desprecio

-¿Acaso estas interesado en alguien que no me has contado, querido hermanito?-

-¡Cállate! No te metas en mi vida. Mejor ocúpate de la tuya ya que no veo que nadie te pretenda hermanita- lo decía burlón

-¡Estúpido!- y se marcho de su habitación, jurando que averiguaría quien era la culpable de que Neal rechazara a su amiga

Así que Elisa pendiente de los movimientos de Neal, un día vio que se arreglaba más de la cuenta. Ella lo conocía bien y eso era señal que se iba a ver con alguna chica.

-Neal ¿Vas a la cuidad?-

-Si, porque-

-Puedo ir contigo, necesito comprar unas cosas- sabiendo de antemano que se negaría

Dile al chofer que te lleve en el otro coche tengo otras cosas que hacer- y salía de la mansión

Y así lo hizo pero con la diferencia que no iba a comprar nada sino averiguar quien era la misteriosa chica, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Neal con un ramo de Rosas a la entrada del hospital de Chicago.

-Pero a quien espera, se le ve tan nervioso-

Su disgusto fue monumental al descubrir que era a Candy quien esperaba

-¡Candy! Esto no puede estar pasando es una pesadilla, Candy esta engatusando a Neal quiere vengarse de nosotros esto no se quedara así. Eso si que no…- y se marcho furiosa no podía soportar esa escena, por lo que no se dio cuenta de como Candy nuevamente volvía a rechazar a Neal.

Ya en la mansión le contó lo sucedido a su madre la Señora Leegan, que esta al escuchar lo relatado por Elisa casi le da un soponcio

-Pero que pretende esa huérfana, que le hemos hecho para querer embaucar a mi pobre Neal tan inocente- lo decía mientras se sentaba ya que casi se desmayaba solo con la idea de tener a Candy como nuera

-Madre seguramente ella busca nuestra riqueza y apellido, ya que no pudo con nuestro querido Anthony, además me he enterado que la dejo Terry –

-Eso lo explica todo es una caza fortuna, pero no lo permitiré haré que se vaya de esta ciudad- dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia…. Y Elisa con una risa sarcástica asintió.

Una mañana mientras Albert estaba en el restaurante lavando los platos sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que se tuvo que detener en la encimera, por que sino caería al suelo pero su vista se nublo y de repente todo se le puso oscuro a Albert.

Sintió como si un remolino lo succionara hacia un túnel oscuro, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y no pudo sostenerse más en pie y cayo al suelo, los cocineros se preocuparon al ver que Albert se había desmayado

Así que lo llevaron al cuarto de descanso, diez minutos habían pasado cuando se despertó sobresaltado reconoció el lugar así que eso lo tranquilizo.

Llevo sus manos sobre su cabeza, la tenía adolorida

-¿Que me ha pasado?- mientras ponía su mano en sus ojos que tenia cerrados ya que se había mareado al sentarse tan rápido y en ese momento en su mente empezaba a recordar toda su vida desde que el era un niño hasta ahora, era como ver una película estaba recordando momentos importantes unos tristes, otros alegres y divertidos, pero sobre todos ellos estaban los momentos vividos con Candy desde que la conoció siendo ella una pequeña niña y de como el destino se encargo de volverla encontrar en Lakewood.

Y a partir de allí fue como si el destino los unió con un hilo transparente y no los volvió a separar.

-Si, Candy yo te adopte y desde entonces te protegí, y estuve siempre cerca de ti por si me necesitabas… o seria yo el que te necesitaba. Porque mi vida y mis actos siempre fueron alrededor tuyo y ahora….- Se levanto despacio porque aun se sentía un poco mareado pero salio del cuarto de descanso

-¡Albert! ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntaba el dueño del restaurante, estaba realmente preocupado ya que le había tomado cariño, aunque era un chico reservado y poco hablador era muy trabajador y buen compañero.

-Si Sr Smith Gracias, necesito hablar con un usted-

-Muy bien vamos a la oficina-

-Sr Smith quería darle las gracias por haberme dado el trabajo, pero siento decirle que dejare el trabajo-

-¿Cómo? ¿No te sientes bien aun? si quieres tomate unos días para recuperarte, eres un buen empleado-

-Gracias y yo le agradezco su estima pero…- Se detuvo no podía decirle la verdadera razón. Que en realidad él era cabeza del clan Andrew la familia más rica de Chicago por no decir de América.

-Pero es por un asunto personal y aunque ha coincidido con lo que me ha sucedido esta mañana no tiene nada ver -

- Bueno Albert tu tendrás tus razones, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras-

-Muchas gracias Sr Smith lo tendré en cuenta- Con una sonrisa le estrecho la mano y salio de la oficina de este, antes de irse se despidió de sus compañeros y se marchó.

Luego sin dudarlo se dirigió al parque de Chicago, camino hasta llegar a la orilla del lago como lo hizo unos meses atrás cuando se sentía perdido por no recordar.

Ahora era todo lo contrario una avalancha de recuerdos lo abrumaba, no por haberlas vivido sino porque no encontraba la manera de ordenar todo este rompecabezas pero había una pieza en especial que no sabia como encajarla y era la que tenia forma de corazón.

-¡Candy! que haré ahora, no quiero alejarme de ti. Ahora que tengo más claro que nunca lo que siento por ti-

Se tumbo sobre el césped y con unos ojos soñadores empezó a rememorar todos los momentos vividos con ella, lo feliz que se sentía viviendo con ella, era con la única que podía ser él realmente, con la única que podía compartir su gusto por la naturaleza y los animales. Ella que con sus bellos ojos y su linda sonrisa le ilumino muchas veces su vida.

Después de un rato el sol estaba sobre él era pasado el mediodía, y se levanto con determinación.

-¡Si! eso debo hacer, no debo retardar más esto-

Camino por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la avenida principal, enormes edificios a ambos lados de la avenida daban una imagen imponente.

Vio que en la mayoría de ellos un símbolo le era familiar un águila dorada, él sonrió de medio lado y asintió como convenciéndose de lo que iba hacer y se detuvo delante del edificio más señorial donde en su fachada colgaba en letras doradas ¨Banco de Chicago¨ encabezado por el emblema de los Andrew.

Así que con una actitud tranquila pero segura dijo: -Ha llegado el momento- y entro al edificio pensando que entraba también a una nueva etapa de su vida ya sea para bien o para mal…

Continuara…

Siento mucho el retraso, gracias por esperar y por sus comentarios de verdad me gusta mucho recibirlos, el siguiente lo subiré el miércoles.

Ufffff respiro tranquila al leer que no se habían enfadado conmigo, por el sueño que tuvo mi querido Albert. Pero todo llegara hay que tener un poco de paciencia :), que tengan una bonita semana ;) Un abrazo


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

UN ESPERADO ENCUENTRO

Al entrar al banco como era natural se hizo notar, no por su forma de vestir ya que vestía de forma sencilla un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de color negra pero su porte elegante, sus facciones perfectas y su cabello un poco revuelto por el viento le daba un aspecto desenfadado y sumamente sexy.

Por lo que no paso desapercibido por el personal femenino del Banco que lo veían de reojo, y él como era su costumbre era ajeno al efecto que hacia.

Siguió caminando con naturalidad y se dirigió sin titubear a la oficina principal. Él sabía perfectamente que esa era la oficina de George solo rezaba porque estuviera allí, ya que temía no encontrarlo por estar en un viaje de negocios o incluso por estarlo buscando a él…

-Buenas Tardes Señorita ¿Esta el Señor George Jhonson en su despacho?- al terminar la pregunta se tenso a la espera de la respuesta de ella.

La secretaria de George se encontraba de espaldas a él, porque estaba colocando unos documentos en un archivador y asi en esa posicion le respondió

-Si se encuentra caballero, pero ahora mismo tiene una llamada muy importante…- mientras se volteaba para ver quien preguntaba por su jefe, se quedo sin palabras y sin poder ocultar la agradable vista que tenia, ya que que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los socios del banco que eran hombres mayores y estirados. Por eso su grata sorpresa ya que Albert era todo lo contrario.

Albert suspiro aliviado ya que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba George, más que su tutor era su amigo y confidente.

-Si gusta esperar, Caballero- le decía Ruth mientras salía de su tontuna

Albert le sonrio –Si gracias voy a esperarlo, Señorita-

-Me… me llamo Ruth- le dijo titubeando

-Entonces Ruth le puede decir por favor al Señor Jhonson que lo busca un amigo suyo-

-Por supuesto que si, ¿A quién anuncio?-

-Digale que soy Albert-

-Señor Albert… ¿y su apellido?- le dijo curiosa

-Creo que no hace falta, nose preocupe él sabrá quien soy-

-Esta bien como usted diga Señor Albert, venga conmigo por favor lo llevare a la sala de visitas-

Albert con una sonrisa le agradeció su amabilidad, ella se marcho hacia el despacho de George, Albert se quedo de pie observando lo señorial y lujoso del lugar no había cambiado mucho, él alguna vez fue con George cuando aun era un adolescente.

Entretanto George se encontraba en su despacho firmando unos documentos y escucho tocar la puerta

Toc toc -Disculpe Señor Jhonson, siento molestarlo, pero es que tiene una visita-

-¿Una visita? Si no tengo nada programado para lo que queda de tarde- le dijo serio

-Si lose, pero no es ninguno de los socios es un joven muy atrac…. Ehh digo joven caballero y se hace llamar Albert, dice que es un buen amigo suyo –

Él al escuchar el nombre se levanto inmediatamente, no podía creerlo _¿Será William?_, y sin decirle nada se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Señor Jhonson iré yo a buscarlo- mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar a George

-¡No!, no se preocupe Ruth- y cerro la puerta tras el, dejando a una anonada Ruth por la reacción de su jefe.

Los segundos le parecieron horas a George, mientras iba a la sala de visitas deseando que fuera Albert _Ojalá seas tú William_ y su incertidumbre se desvaneció cuando entro a la sala y lo vio.

Albert miraba por un vitral mientras escucho pasos, al voltearse vio a George no había cambiado siempre con su porte elegante quizás un poco canoso.

-¡George! que alegría volverte a ver- mientras se acercaba ha abrazarlo tan fuerte como trasmitiéndole todo el cariño que le tenia.

George por su parte trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas pero estaba tan feliz de verlo y que estaba bien que no pudo detenerlas.

-Mi querido William no sabes lo feliz que me siento- mientras el también con fuerza lo abrazaba

-Te había buscado por todas partes ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?- mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para verlo mejor - Estas bien, ¡te has cortado el pelo! Te ves mas maduro- le decia con una sonrisa, en eso se percato que se acercaba Ruth entonces le dijo -Ven William vamos al despacho para tener privacidad y me cuentes donde has estado todo este tiempo-

Ruth se paro en seco al encontrase a su jefe y su apuesto amigo camino al despacho, iba hablar cuando George le dijo:

-Por favor Ruth no estoy para nadie, no quiero que nadie me moleste - lo dijo tajante

-Como usted diga Señor Jhonson, ¿Les llevo algo de tomar?-

-No, no se moleste Ruth, nosotros nos serviremos gracias- y sin mas entraron y se cerro la puerta

Casi de inmediato se acerco Cristin la asistente personal del Director del Banco

-¿Pero quien es ese joven tan apuesto?- preguntaba curiosa

-Pues se ha presentado como un amigo del Señor Jhonson-

-Nunca lo había visto por aquí- y eso que llevo 5 años trabajando aquí

-Si es raro, estoy segura que es la primera vez que viene a verlo, pensaba que el Señor Jhonson no tenia amigos es que es tan reservado-

-Bueno ojala venga mas seguido porque es muy buen mozo- lo decía con una sonrisilla, y antes que les llamaran la atención siguieron con su trabajo aunque Ruth seguía intrigada del misterioso y guapo amigo de su Jefe.

Ajenos al revuelo que había causado la visita de Albert, ellos estaban ya más tranquilos, se sirvieron un whisky para terminar de relajarse y se sentaron en el sofá.

-William donde has estado todos estos meses, hemos movido cielo y tierra pero todo había sido en vano ya que no fuimos capaces de encontrarte. Teníamos la sospecha que posiblemente estuvieras en América pero era solo una suposición- le decía con cara de frustración al recordar todo lo que había hecho por encontrarlo.

-Lose George perdóname por haber causado tanto sufrimiento, reconozco que no fue buena idea regresar a Europa de esa manera tan precipitada sabiendo el peligro de la guerra-

-Siempre tan impulsivo y rebelde, no serias tu si actuaras de otra manera, lo importante es que estas aquí. Pero aun no me has contestado donde has estado- mientras le daba un sorbo a su whisky

-Bueno George es una larga historia. Y si no me he comunicado en todo este tiempo no es porque no quería sino porque no había podido-

-¿Como? ¿Que te ha pasado?- lo decía preocupado pensando que quizás lo habían retenido contra su voluntad y se había escapado.

-No te preocupes George estoy bien ¡No me ves!- lo decía para tranquilizarlo

Dio un suspiro y comenzó su relato –Había logrado llegar a Italia después de esperar que se calmara un poco los bombardeos, allí aborde un tren que llevaba heridos de la guerra y refugiados- y su rostro se entristeció al recordar lo cruel de la guerra pero siguió su relato, George lo escuchaba atentamente

-Pero el tren fue atacado, si no hubiera sido por poupet quizás no hubiera sobrevivido-

-¿Como dices? ¿Por la mofeta?-

-Si, salte antes de la explosión porque poupet quizás presintió que algo malo iba a pasar. Y salto del tren, fui tras de ella y a los minutos una gran explosión se escucho. La onda expansiva me golpeo la cabeza y perdí la memoria- y asi continuo Albert relatando lo vivido a George y como llego hasta Chicago

-Así que perdiste la memoria- se levanto del sofá como asimilando lo relatado por Albert

-Entonces estos últimos meses ¿Has estado en el hospital de Chicago?- mientras pensaba en lo cerca que estaba

-No, pero fue allí donde un dulce ángel me saco del hospital y me cuido hasta ahora- lo decía mientras ponía cara de ensoñación al pensar en Candy.

-Pero ya te lo contare luego, ahora dime como esta la tía- decía expectante

-La señora Elroy se encuentra bastante afectada desde que desapareciste, aunque es fuerte su salud se ha visto afectada y mas ahora que…- y se detuvo

-¿Ahora que?- Le dijo preocupado Albert y se levanto del sofá

- Que el señorito Stear se ha marchado a la guerra como voluntario-

Albert se dirigió al ventanal y con voz apagada dijo -Es comprensible-

-Bueno aunque no me has preguntado por ella, tengo que contarte algo sobre Candy- le decía serio

-No se como te lo tomaras, sé que le tienes mucha estima pero…-

Albert se dio la vuelta curioso, y por eso mismo lo dejaría hablar -¿Que le ha pasado a Candy?-

-Bueno la señora Elroy me comento que Candy vive aquí en la ciudad y …-

-¿Y?, continua George- Pero ahora dudaba decírselo, porque no sabia como se tomaría la noticia, ya que sabia que Albert le tenia un cariño ¨especial ¨ a Candy.

Tomo valor y le dijo -Bueno que esta viviendo con un hombre, y si quieres mi opinión me ha decepcionado mucho su actuar-

Albert no pudo mas y se echo a reír -Vaya ¿Quien será el afortunado?- le decía con una media sonrisa

A George le había desconcertado su reacción -No puedo creer que no te moleste, y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la Señora Elroy que esta vez Candy no ha actuado bien-

-Pues a mi no me parece mal su actuar- le dijo divertido

-Pero… ¡William que te pasa! acaso ese golpe te ha hecho olvidar lo que sientes por ella. No te intriga el porque ha hecho eso-

-Claro que no lo he olvidado, de hecho ha crecido lo que siento por ella- lo decía mirándolo a los ojos pero luego se giro y fue de nuevo al ventanal.

-¡Entonces!, como te lo tomas de esta manera-

-Te dije antes que un dulce ángel me cuido hasta ahora y sabes porque no me ha enfado porque ese afortunado que vive con Candy soy yo- volviéndolo a ver

-¡Que dices William! todo estos meses… ¿Has estado viviendo con Candy?- Lo decía sorprendido

-Si George, el destino ha movido sus hilos de una manera que fui a parar al mismo hospital donde trabaja Candy, pero después de unos días el hospital ya no quería hacerse cargo de mi porque pensaban que era un delincuente o un espía de la guerra, y aunque al principio yo no quería ser un problema para Candy, ella a pesar de todo se ofreció para cuidar de mi hasta recuperar la memoria. Dejo el hospital y buscamos un apartamento, arriesgando así su reputación, ya que al vivir juntos daría pie a las habladurías pero dijimos que éramos familia-

George se encontraba atónito al escuchar lo relatado por Albert

-Sabes George nunca he sido tan feliz como hasta ahora viviendo con Candy, me parece irónico que estando amnésico hizo que me acercara no solo más a Candy sino también a mis sobrinos todos ellos me han ayudado a mi recuperación, y por eso se lo de Stear espero que vuelva pronto la guerra es horrible-

-Todos esperamos que vuelva con bien- decía George pensativo

-Y dime como se ha enterado la tía de lo de Candy si ella no se ha interesado nunca por su bienestar-

-Ha sido el señorito Neal-

-¿Neal? hasta cuanto dejaran de hacer daño a Candy- Lo dijo enfadado -Y que interés tiene Neal con quien vive Candy- lo dijo como intuyendo algo…

-Que insinúas…-

-No se George, creo que Neal tiene algo entre manos, será mejor no perderlo de vista-

-Esta bien, y ahora dime William ¿Te vendrás conmigo a la mansión? La señora Elroy se llevara una agradable sorpresa y se pondrá muy feliz de volver a verte… -

Albert pensativo le contesta:

-¡No! Aun no es el momento pero le darás esto- se levanto para ir al escritorio y se sentó, tomo una pagina y una pluma. Y comenzó a escribir

-¿Que haces?-

-Le entregaras esta carta a la Tía, dile que te ha llegado esta tarde-

-Entonces ¿Cuando iras a verla?-

-Dentro de 2 semanas- lo dijo serio

-¿Porque dos semanas?

-Porque quiero que preparemos mi regreso pero con la diferencia que esta vez haremos publica mi identidad como la cabeza de los Andrews lo he retrasado demasiado y ahora ha llegado el momento-

Mientras lo decía con ese aplomo y seguridad, George se sentía satisfecho por el hombre en que Albert se había convertido y se sentía muy orgulloso.

-No te preocupes William estará todo listo, empezare mañana mismo a disponer todo para tu regreso- lo decía complacido que su querido rebelde sentara la cabeza.

-Y que le dirás a Candy o ya sabe quien eres en realidad-

-No lo sabe, ya llegara el momento oportuno para que lo sepa- y lo decía con una media sonrisa -Bueno George, tengo que irme-

-Espera un momento- mientras iba al escritorio -Creo que necesitaras esto- y le daba un sobre con dinero

-Ah si claro, tanto tiempo en austeridad que ya me había acostumbrado- mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Bueno ya no William, recuerda que ahora todo esto te pertenece como cabeza de los Andrew- mientras ponía una mano en su hombro –Entonces ¿Te veré mañana?-

-Si George, pero creo que será mejor no vernos aquí, quedemos cerca de donde vivo con Candy- George estuvo de acuerdo se verían todos los días hasta su presentación oficial. De esta forma pondría al tanto a Albert del estado de las empresas de la familia.

Unas horas antes en el Hospital…

Toc, toc -¿Me mando a llamar Señor Director?-

- Si Candy pasa, tengo algo que decirle- lo decía serio y con una mirada inquisidora

-Pues lo escucho Director- decía Candy tranquila aunque un poco extrañada por la actitud tan fría del director

-Iré al grano Candy, le mande a llamar para comunicarle que usted esta despedida. Y no se moleste en buscar trabajo en otro hospital de la ciudad porque ninguno la contratara-

Candy palideció –¿Co.. como dice? pero ¿Por qué?-

-Me he enterado que nos ha estado engañando todos estos meses y que vive con ese hombre , desde el principio fui muy claro con respecto a eso-

-Pero… Doctor-

-Es una vergüenza que viva con un hombre sin estar casados, que inmoralidad- decia ya enfadado

-No piense mal, ¡Tanto Albert como yo somos personas respetables y no tenemos de que avergonzarnos, porque no hemos hecho nada malo!- iba a seguir hablando pero el director la interrumpio

-Cállese, recoja sus cosas y márchese de este honorable hospital-

Candy salio llorando del despacho, mientras escuchaba comentarios muy hirientes hacia ella, ya que todo el hospital se había enterado de su situación.

Mientras guardaba en una caja sus pertenencias pensaba _Como es posible que se haya enterado si habíamos tenido cuidado, esto seguramente ha tenido que ver Neal me habrá seguido quizás alguna vez hasta el apartamento sin darme cuenta_-¡Te odio Neal!- Lo decía con lagrimas de frustración.

Y no se había equivocado ya que unos días antes, el día en que Candy lo rechazo en la puerta del hospital, Neal se fue furioso

Splat! –Neal que es ese portazo, me has asustado ¿Que te pasa?- decía Elisa mientras hojeaba una revista

-Y mama ¿Donde esta?-

-Se acaba de marchar, ha ido a ver a la Tía Abuela tenia algo importante que decirle- mientras una risa malvada salía de su boca

-Así que donde la Tía Abuela…- dijo como meditando y llevando su mano a la barbilla

-¿Que estas pensando Neal?-

-Ven vamos a ver a la tía también, te interesará lo que le tengo que contar…- y de esa manera la Tía abuela se entero de que Candy vivía con un ¨delincuente¨ ya que así fue como lo describió Neal movido por los celos...

Termino de guardar sus pertenencias y Candy salió del hospital, se volteo a verlo con mirada melancólica como despidiéndose de el y con desgano empezó a caminar en dirección al apartamento, pensaba en lo injusto que era la vida con ella porque las cosas que más quería el destino se las arrebataba _Mi trabajo que tanto me gustaba, y las personas.. Anthony, Terry…_ pero si con algo le volvía la sonrisa y le reconfortaba, era pensar que Albert estaba con ella.

- Estando juntos se que de alguna manera u otra saldremos adelante- decía mas animada pero de repente se detuvo _Pero… Y si recupera la memoria se ira de mi lado... No, no debo pensar en eso _sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Cuando llego sabia que aun faltaban unas horas para que Albert llegara, sin saber que él había recobrado su memoria y en ese momento se encontraba con George .

Cuando entro al apartamento se dejo caer al sofá dio un resoplo y dijo –Tengo toda la tarde por delante ¿Que haré? ¡Ya se! limpiare bien la casa y le haré una rica cena a Albert-

Así que comenzó a ordenar y sacudir cada parte del apartamento, hasta que llego al dormitorio de Albert ella casi nunca entraba allí.

Pensaba si era correcto pero era justo que ella limpiara alguna vez -Pobre Albert siempre es el que limpia todo, que sorpresa se llevara-

Empezó a quitar el polvo aunque no era mucho, la tenia muy ordenada en eso vio que unos periódico estaban mal colocados arriba del armario -Oh Albert a olvidado tirar esos periódicos se sorprenderá que lo he arreglado- sin imaginarse que ella seria la sorprendida, tomo una silla y subió para ir bajando los periódicos pero algo llamo su atención.

Era una foto de Terry, en otro había otra portada de él anunciando su decaída y entre mas veía los periódicos se dio cuenta que todos tendían algo relacionado con Terry.

-Albert ¿Porque tienes todo esto aquí guardado? Acaso me querías proteger y evitar que no siguiera sufriendo por Terry. Albert.. siempre cuidando de mi –

Ella bajó todos los periódico y con curiosidad empezó a leer, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas y su corazón se oprimió al enterarse del fracaso de Terry en su obra debut como actor principal debido al alcohol, que este había dejado el grupo de teatro y a Susana. Y no sabían nada de él, ella no paraba de llorar

-Terry… Pensaba que tú estabas llevando bien nuestra separación, yo me he esforzado cada día en dejar de quererte y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo. Pero tú... Acaso no recuerdas que lo prometimos ser felices con nuestro destino- continuo su llanto y como una niña pequeña se durmió de tanto llorar.

Después de unas horas iba subiendo las escaleras del edificio de apartamento Albert, venia más tranquilo y hasta animado porque estaba decidido a conquistarla. Siendo esto la razón principal para acelerar su presentación como cabeza de los Andrew, quería protegerla de todo y de todos, ya no quería tener mas secretos con Candy quería decirle quien era en realidad y lo mas importante poder decirle lo que sentía por ella-

Al entrar le extraño ver luz en su habitación, y su sorpresa fue ver a Candy dormida sobre la alfombra y rodeada de los periódicos que el pensaba había escondido bien para evitar que ella sufriera.

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió su corazón, al ver en el rostro de ella que había llorado mucho y pensó _Aun lo amas Candy…_ _Pensé que ya lo ibas superando, pero me equivoque. Me imagino que querrás ir a buscarlo… _Suspiro pesadamente y la tomo en sus brazos suavemente, pero para no despertarla la puso en su cama, le limpio delicadamente las lagrimas y no pudo resistir acariciar su rostro y su cabello _Eres tan bella Candy como quisiera poder hacerte yo feliz, daría todo por tu amor..._ le puso una manta y salio pensativo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después Candy abría despacio sus ojos

-¿Dónde estoy? Dijo sentándose –Ah si, estoy en la habitación de Albert me quede dormida, pero…- y se percato que estaba en la cama y no en el suelo.

Luego escucho ruidos de platos –Entonces ha sido Albert el que me puso en su cama y ha limpiado mis lagrimas, pensé que soñaba pero en realidad eran sus manos las que tocaban mi rostro- y se dejo caer de nuevo a la cama, abrazo a la almohada y solo dijo -Albert…-

Continuara…

Hola a todas, por los pelos he cumplido pero lo logre jejeje bueno esto se pone cada vez mejor hasta yo me emociono :), bueno agradezco sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo.

Este fic si tendrá un final más definido y feliz que el anime o el manga, de hecho mi fic no termina en la colina de Pony yo continuare la historia, espero que no las aburra. Un abrazo muy fuerte para todas :)


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO

Albert se despertó vio el reloj, aun no amanecía, pero ya no podía dormir. El día anterior había sido diferente y extraño con muchas emociones y sentimientos encontrados, volver a ver a George, sentir de nuevo el peso de su apellido y por consiguiente la responsabilidad que eso conlleva pero sobretodo ver de nuevo a Candy llorar por Terry.

Así que se sentó en su cama y como no quería abrumarse mejor se levanto, se ducho se vistió y antes de reunirse con George tal como habían acordado la tarde anterior, decidió dar un paseo y así despejar su mente y pensar tranquilamente lo que tenia que hacer de ahora en adelante.

El sol ya había salido y sus rayos inundaban de su luz la habitación de Candy, se sentó sobresaltada-¿Que hora es?- vio el reloj

-¡Me he quedado dormida!, tengo que irme al hospital es raro que Albert no me haya despertado- mientras corría al armario para cambiarse pero de pronto se detuvo y recordó que la habían despedido del hospital, así que ya sin prisa salio de la habitación.

-Buenos Días Albert- pero nadie le respondió iba camino a la cocina para ver si estaba allí, pero vio que en la mesa del comedor estaba preparado el desayuno y junto a ella había una nota, curiosa la tomo y empezó a leer

_Buenos Días Candy_

_Espero que no te hayas quedado dormida y llegues tarde al hospital, pero es que tuve que salir temprano al restaurante, porque olvide decirte anoche que me han cambiado el turno, que tengas un bonito día…_

_Albert_

-No sabia que abrieran tan temprano, es extraño que no me lo haya dicho… pero hoy que lo pienso desde ayer por la noche lo he visto diferente estaba especialmente callado y serio-

Se sentó y empezó a desayunar _Será que al ver que había llorado tanto junto a los periódicos... pensará que es porque no he olvidado a Terry. Pero… tengo que aclarárselo porque no es así…_

Candy ese día se había propuesto encontrar un trabajo en otro hospital aunque el Dr. Leonard le había dicho que no se molestara, pero no se rendiría.

En una cafetería no muy lejos del apartamento Albert entraba

-Buen día George, ¿Me esperabas hace mucho?-

-No, hace cinco minutos que he venido-

-Bueno George cuéntame cual fue la reacción de la tía al recibir mi carta- preguntaba mientras se imaginaba la cara de su tia

Así que este le contó que la señora Elroy se puso muy feliz con la carta y que muy animada empezó a pensar en los preparativos de su presentación incluso pensaba hacer una fiesta e invitar a la familia y a los socios.

Después de estar casi todo el dia reunidos, Albert fue en busca del doctor Martin quería seguir con la rutina para no levantar sospecha, además se llevaba muy bien con el doctor y lo invito a tomar un café o lo que ¨quisiera¨, este le agradeció el gesto y le dijo que para llegar mas pronto al bar tomaran el atajo por el parque, Albert se sonrió por la prisa que tenia el Dr. Martín de ir al bar a tomar no precisamente un café, pero se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Candy sentada en una banca del parque muy pensativa y triste.

El primer pensamiento que se le cruzo a Albert fue que estaba así por Terry

-¿Candy que haces aquí y no en el Hospital?-

Y el doctor Martin dijo: Acaso te han despedido por ser una enfermera muy enojada jajaja- lo dijo en broma pero no estaba equivocado

-Ehh bueno si… aunque no ha sido por eso Dr. Martin- dijo cabizbaja

Ambos se sorprendieron y el doctor Martin se sintió mal ya que no pensaba que de verdad la habían despedido

-Candy, ¿Pero que ha sucedido para que te hicieran eso?

-Ehhh pues… - no encontraba como decirle que era porque habían descubierto que ellos vivían juntos

Cuando de repente se escucharon unos gritos y muy cerca de ellos un gruñido, detrás de unos matorrales apareció un león todos se asustaron y Candy se levanto de la banca y corrió a los brazos de Albert mientras que el Dr. Martin se puso detrás de él.

-Candy ponte detrás mío con el Dr. Martin- le dijo en un susurro para no alterar mas al león

Ella le dijo no con la cabeza

-¡Vamos Candy! hazlo despacio ya veras que todo saldrá bien- viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Ella accedió pero tropezó y al caer al suelo dio un pequeño grito, eso hizo que el león se sintiera amenazado y se lanzó hacia Candy pero Albert con reflejo se puso en su camino evitando que atacara a Candy pero el recibió el zarpazo del león.

Candy casi se desmaya pensando que había matado a Albert, ella quería ir donde él pero no la dejo el Dr. Martín. Los cuidadores distrajeron al león para que no volviera atacar a Albert, además querían alejarlo para poderlo matar, pero Albert lo evito insistiendo que el intentaría meterlo en la jaula le llevo unos largos minutos pero lo logro.

Así que una vez dentro el león, Candy se soltó de el doctor Martín

-¡Albert! ¿Estas bien? -Y fue abrazar a un mal trecho Albert

-Candy no me abraces tan fuerte, no es que no me guste sino es que me duele un poco- mientras hacia un gesto de dolor

-¡Oh!, Lo siento Albert pero es he tenido tanto miedo que te pasara algo malo, no podría soportarlo- mientras lloraba nerviosa pensado lo que hubiera podido pasar si el león no hubiera querido entrar en la jaula.

-Vamos Candy tranquilízate, no ha sido nada- mientras le sonreia

-¿Como dices? ¿Qué no ha sido nada? Si casi te mata por evitar protegerme no hubieras hecho eso- mientras seguían saliendo sus lágrimas sin control

-Candy te lo dije hace un tiempo- mientras la tomaba de la barbilla con su mano derecha -No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño- mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su mejia

El doctor Martin al verlos sonrió -Pero acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que se aman- y a medida que se iba acercando a ellos carraspeo para hacerse notar porque parecía que no había nada mas que ellos dos, lo que provoco que se rompiera ese momento entre Candy y Albert

-Ven muchacho de nuevo a la clínica hay que curarte para evitar que se te infecte esas heridas- mientras caminada decía para si _Heridas de amor… jejeje_

Llegaron a la clínica, Albert se sentó tenia rasgada la camisa del lado izquierdo iba a quitársela pero le dolió el hombro

-Albert deja, no te esfuerces yo te la quitare- le dijo Candy se sentó frente a él y empezó a desabotonar la camisa aunque lo había hecho muchas veces para curar a un paciente no sabia porque se sentía nerviosa y hasta un poco acalorada pero lo atribuyo al incidente del león, mientras que Albert la miraba fijamente al tenerla tan cerca pero luego bajo la mirada y sonrió de medio lado ya que se acordó de un sueño que tuvo no hace mucho.

Una vez que le quito la camisa a Albert, Candy comenzó a limpiarle la herida. Había tenido suerte que no fue muy profunda, mientras lo hacia Candy volvió a pensar en que ya no volvería mas al hospital curar algún enfermo, Albert observo su cambio e intuyendo le pregunto –Candy, ¿Que ha pasado en el hospital?-

-Te lo diré después-

-Anímate Candy, que te parece si trabajas con un reconocido medico en su consulta – le decía el Doctor Martin

-Lo dice en serio Dr. Martin, ¿Me recomendaría con el?-

-Bueno eso esta hecho lo tienes delante- mientras se empinaba una botella de whisky

-¿Usted? – Dijo Candy un poco desilusionada

Albert quería detener la risa al ver la cara que puso Candy, ella al verlo se enfado y le apretó mas de la cuenta el vendaje

-auchhh Candy –

-Lo siento Albert, pero me parecía que estaba un poco floja-

El acercándose despacio a su oído, en voz baja le dijo:

-Vamos, Candy es una buena opción mientras encuentras otro trabajo en un hospital- ella lo miro y pensaba _Albert … siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas…, Gracias._

Así que ella asintió con la cabeza -Tienes razón Albert-, y dirigiéndose a el Doctor Martin dijo:

-Acepto trabajar con Usted. Muchas gracias por ofrecerme el puesto de enfermera-

-Muy bien Candy me alegro que lo aceptes, ¿Cuando quieres empezar? -

-Mañana mismo- dijo muy animada.

Luego de terminar de curar a Albert se marcharon, iban camino al apartamento

-Candy, Ahora ya puedes contarme ¿porque te han despedido?-

Ella agacho la cabeza y le empezó a contar lo sucedido con el director y lo que tuvo que escuchar del personal del hospital.

Albert se sentía mal, detuvo su paso y le dijo –Perdóname Candy, esto es por mi culpa-

-No Albert tu no tienes la culpa, aunque hubiera sabido esto no me importa. No me hubiera perdonado nunca no cuidar de ti, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho- ella se detuvo y sus mejias se sonrojaron

Albert se sorprendió por sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz –Gracias Candy por tus palabras, tu para mi eres muy especial y yo también te quiero mucho- diciéndolo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

-Gracias Albert- y aun sonrojada Candy continuaron su camino hacia el apartamento.

Al día siguiente Candy se levanto muy temprano o eso pensaba ella no quería que le pasara como el día anterior, pero se dio cuenta que Albert ya se había marchado

–Vaya otra vez se ha ido temprano, pero no me dijo nada- lo decía extrañada llevo su mirada a la mesa si había dejado una nota como ayer y efectivamente había una nota y junto a ella había algo mas era una rosa rosada.

_Querida Candy_

_Te deseo mucha suerte en tu primer día con el Dr. Martin, no seas muy dura con el tenle paciencia. Siento no poder decírtelo personalmente pero tengo de nuevo el primer turno en el restaurante._

_P.D Te dejo esta rosa por agradecimiento a tus cuidados de ayer, espero que te guste…_

_Albert _

Candy inconscientemente se llevo la nota a su pecho y suspiro luego tomaba la bella rosa –Que hermosa es- pero al ver el reloj salio de su ensoñación, se fue cambiar y desayuno rápido, ya se marchaba cerro la puerta tras si e iba bajando las escaleras cuando se detuvo en seco y regreso al apartamento, luego salio de nuevo pero con la rosa en su mano

Al llegar a la clínica –Buen día Doctor Martin- decía una jovial Candy

-Buen día Candy, vaya ya veo que quieres dar el toque femenino a la clínica trayendo flores-

-Oh no bueno, es que me la regalo Albert y me daba pena dejarla allí, además aquí la veré mientras trabajo- lo decía mientras buscaba un recipiente para colocarla en la mesa

El doctor Martin solo reía _Hasta cuando seguirá este juego de estos chicos_

Entretanto Albert se encontraba con George

-Pero William ¿Que te ha pasado?- lo decía mientras le miro vendado el hombro

-Oh nada George es una larga historia, ya te contare.- con una sonrisa

Albert y George estuvieron otro día mas hablando sobre el estado de las empresas y planificando como seria la presentación a los socios de las diversas compañías que tenían repartidas por el país y el extranjero

-Bueno George creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana quedaremos un poco más tarde-

-¿Y eso William?-

-Es que pienso comprarme un coche-

-Pero si puedes escoger el que quieras que hay en la mansión-

-No, es que no quiero uno de lujo al contrario uno de segunda mano o tercera- mientras sonreía

-Ahh ya entiendo mientras estas con la señorita Candy-

-Si-

-Pero porque no le dices la verdad de una vez-

-Sabes George me gusta me quiera así como Albert y no por ser un Andrew-

-¿Te quiera? -Lo dijo con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja

-No… quiero decir… - y se puso nervioso… -Que con ella soy tal como soy y no tengo que aparentar por mi apellido -

-Nunca lo has sido con ella y quizás por eso tu la…-

Albert curioso a que George termina la frase –¿Yo que?-

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo-

-No lose George pero intentare averiguarlo -

-Tranquilo William que creo que tú en el fondo lo sabes y sin miedo a equivocarme Candy también pero solo necesita un pequeño empujón -

-Ya se vera George, de momento me iré al apartamento no quiero que Candy se extrañe que llegue tarde-

-Muy bien William y recuerda escucha tu corazón y ve el de Candy creo que los dos tienen una venda y no la ven….-

-Gracias George por tu consejo- y se marcho

George se quedo pensando que era evidente que entre ellos había algo especial indestructible a través del tiempo, la distancia y las personas.

Candy había terminado su primera jornada en la clínica del doctor Martin, fue divertido por los pequeños que fueron y divertido en ocultarle el whisky al doctor Martin, aunque al final le dio la botella ya que recordó la nota de Albert que no fuera tan dura con el, en su camino compro un helado lo iba degustando mientras que en la otra mano llevaba de regreso la rosa que le regalo Albert, pero su alegría le duro poco al ver que en el edificio le esperaba Neal con un gran ramo de rosa rojas, ella se enfureció _Es que no entenderás que te detesto Neal_ pensó Candy

-Hola Candy mira lo que tengo para ti - lo decía orgulloso

-Hum no las quiero gracias y si me disculpas estoy muy cansada después de mi ¨Dia de trabajo¨-

-Que pronto has encontrado un trabajo-

-Lo sabia Neal, sabia que tú tenías que ver con que me despidieran en el hospital-

-Eh yo no he tenido nada que ver- lo decía sin verla a los ojos

-Siempre has sido un cobarde di la verdad, entonces sino has sido tú pues dile a Elisa o a la señora Leegan que no es tan fácil hacerme daño-

El enfadado le dijo -Y que me dirías si en que te despidieran, ha tenido que ver la tía Elroy al enterarse que vives con ese delincuente. Sabes… lo mas seguro el tío abuelo William también lo sepa -

Candy palideció –Eres ruin Neal, como se lo dice al Director te lo digo a ti, no hacemos nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos él y yo- mientras se aferraba a la rosa como si se aferrara a Albert

-Me cansa esta conversación ya no quiero hablar de ese delincuente de pacotilla, ahora toma este ramo y tira esa estúpida rosa- lo decía ya con exigencia

-No gracias, puedes irte por donde viniste con tus rosas-

-Ja me rechazas por esa insignificante rosa- mientras con un manotazo se la tiro a Candy al suelo y la pateo

Ella no podía creer lo que había hecho -Eres un estúpido Neal no entiendes que no me interesas ni por un millón de rosas te haré caso, y menos ahora por lo que le has hecho a mi rosa-

-Que tiene esa miserable rosa para rechazar las mías ¿Quien te la dio? ese delincuente verdad- lo decía un tanto celoso

-Te equivocas ¡No es un delincuente! y su nombre es Albert, él es la persona mas encantadora cosa que tu nunca lo serás no te perdonare que hayas pisoteado su rosa- mientras la recogía e iba entrar al edificio

-¡Que! Así que es de él ¡Candy!… ¿Acaso estas enamorada de ese bueno para nada?-

Candy solo lo vio con una mirada que lo fulminaba y entro

Albert que estaba en la esquina observando todo estuvo a punto de ir si era necesario, no le importaba adelantar y darse a conocer de esa manera como William Albert Andrew, así que estaba a la espera de lo que hacia Neal, ya que si intentaba hacerle daño o ir a buscarla él lo evitaría, pero no fue necesario ya que se fue tirando al suelo el ramo de rosas.

Hasta cuando dejara a Candy en paz tengo que hacer algo, mientras subía al apartamento, pero una cosa le intrigaba cuando Neal le cuestiono a Candy si estaba enamorada de él _¿Será posible?_ y con un media sonrisa entro al apartamento…

Continuara…

¨Regalar una rosa rosada es la forma, mediante flores, de agradecer un favor importante. También significa el aprecio que se tiene por alguien. El rosado lleva consigo el significado de ausencia de maldad, es decir, no hay ninguna doble intención en la persona que se las ofrezca. Por eso, la persona que regala este ramo de flores es de fiar¨

Este es el significado que encontré cuando alguien regala una rosa de color rosada, así que en este momento de la historia creo que es la mas adecuada ya se vera mas adelante si nuestro guapo príncipe cambia a otro color.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, agradezco que les vaya gustando la historia, que tengan una bonito feliz fin de semana. Un abrazo y bendiciones :) Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

UNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA

Albert entro en el apartamento con una media sonrisa y busco a Candy con la mirada, ella estaba sentada en el comedor recomponiendo un poco la rosa pero había poco que hacer.

A Albert le conmovió que quisiera arreglar la rosa que él le regalo, pero inevitablemente recordó al gusano de Neal ya que el había sido el causante de eso y su rostro se endureció pero tenia que disimular

-Hola Candy, como fue tu primer día con el Doctor Martin-

-¡Albert! que bien que ya estas aquí- se levanto de la silla y lo abrazo fuerte

-Que pasa Candy- mientras el le acariciaba su cabello

-Gracias por la nota y la rosa solo que…- y miro hacia la mesa donde estaba la maltrecha rosa

-Vaya espero que no hayas tenido un mal día, y te hayas desquitado con la rosa- lo decía divertido

-No Albert tuve un día estupendo, es muy agradable trabajar con el doctor Martin, lo que le paso a la rosa fue…- se detuvo y no sabia si decirle que había sido Neal

-¿Que paso Candy?- lo dijo serio esperando que le contara el incidente con Neal

-Fue un accidente, un niño con una bicicleta tropezó conmigo…- pero como una niña bajo la cabeza porque no sabia mentir

Albert le levanto la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, él sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado –Candy, ¿Estas segura que todo esta bien?- lo decía insistiendo

-Bueno... En realidad- Candy se sentía mal en ocultarle la verdad así que se armo de valor y le comenzó a contar que fue Neal Leegan el culpable del destrozo de la rosa.

Porque lo había rechazado una vez mas, y así fue como Candy empezó a contar de que hace un tiempo Neal la pretendía y no sabia porque, que la buscaba muchas veces al hospital pero que ella siempre había rehusado a salir con él.

-Y por eso estoy casi segura que Neal ha sido el culpable de que me despidieran del Hospital, es un cobarde. Lo siento Albert no habértelo dicho antes pero no quería preocuparte pensé que se le pasaría, que solo era un capricho – lo decía al borde de las lagrimas pero de rabia.

Albert mientras la escuchaba hacia su mayor esfuerzo por disimular su molestia con Neal, lo único que quería en ese momento era darle un par de golpes para que dejara de una a vez tranquila a Candy.

-Bueno Candy, tranquila todo se arreglara- se lo decía con una cálida sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros para trasmitirle serenidad.

Ella lo miro no sabia como siempre él la tranquilizarla y la hacia sentirse segura y le dijo –Gracias Albert- y ella inclino su cabeza al lado izquierdo para acariciar con su mejia la mano de Albert y mientras lo hacia cerro los ojos.

Albert se quedo sorprendido por el gesto por lo que se tenso y eso provoco que la sujetara con mayor fuerza, ella al sentir eso reparo de lo que había hecho , se incomodo y dijo lo que se le vino primero a su mente

-¿Y como fue tu día Albert?- Y se soltó de Albert se dio la vuelta un poco sonrojada y pensó: _Pero que he hecho que pensara Albert de mí_

Para no incomodarla siguió con la conversación –Muy bien Candy, que te parece si lees un poco en lo que yo preparo la cena- mientras se dirigía a la cocina pero Candy lo detuvo

-No Albert hoy cocinare yo, descansa mejor. Hoy también te levantaste muy temprano y aun te recuperas de las heridas - Él no quizo quitarle la intención aunque ello podría provocarle un dolor de estomago pero estaba dispuesto

-Gracias, en ese caso me iré a duchar-

Mientras se duchaba pensaba que tenia que hacer algo con Neal, no podía permitir que siguiera molestando a Candy. Salio de la ducha, se estaba terminando de vestir cuando escucho un grito de Candy

Se asusto y salio corriendo -¡Candy! ¿Que te ha pasado?- mientras entraba a la cocina

-Albert lo siento, creo que he quemado el guiso-

- jajajaja no te preocupes, yo me encargare-

-Vaya…- lo decía Candy desanimada

-Vamos Candy solo ha sido un accidente, tengo una idea para que te olvides de lo sucedido con Neal y esto- mientras colocaba la olla quemada al fregadero –Que te parece si te invito a cenar-

-¿Cómo? pero sabes que andamos justo de dinero, aunque me encanta la idea- decía Candy

-Bueno es que como evite que sacrificaran al león los del circo me lo agradecieron, y me han dado una buena recompensa- mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-¡Oh! Albert que buena noticia en ese caso me iré a duchar rápido y me cambiare, no tardo- y como una niña salio de prisa

Albert se sentó en el salón a esperar a Candy y tomo el periódico, mientras lo hojeaba vio algo que le llamo la atención, era una nota en donde se especulaba la pronta presentación del misterioso Sir William Andrew

-Jajaja la tía no pierde tiempo- mientras movía su cabeza pensando en lo atareada que estaría preparando su regreso, después de unos minutos escucho que Candy salía de su habitación y al llegar al salón el levanto la vista

–¿Ya estas lista Candy?- pero solo pudo decir eso en ese momento, ya que no sabia si era ese vestido de color verde que le sentaba tan bien definiendo su figura o que ya no podía detener sus sentimientos hacia ella.

- Que pasa Albert ¿No voy bien?- Decía un poco confundida, ella lo interpreto al revés que era porque no se miraba bien

-Que dices Candy, estas muy hermosa. Además llevas el cabello diferente, te ves muy guapa así- mientras se levantada y la miraba embelesado

Candy sonrió aliviada, no lucia sus típicas coletas sino que lo llevaba suelto solo sostenido con un listón a juego con su vestido, este era nuevo lo había comprado con ayuda de Annie para el viaje a Nueva York cuando iba a ver a Terry pero no tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo, así que pensó que esta seria una buena ocasión para estrenarlo.

Albert no pudo resistirse le tomo la mano y se la beso muy despacio y levantando la mirada le dijo:

-Mi bella dama ¿Nos vamos?-

Ella estaba feliz, le encantaba la forma de ser de Albert tan atento, divertido y ella sonriendo le siguió el juego y le dijo:

-Si caballero, podemos irnos-

Los dos salían del apartamento sonriendo, ya en la calle iban charlando quien nos los conociera pensarían que eran una pareja de recién casados se notaba su complicidad en sus miradas y gestos.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante italiano era muy acogedor y romántico con velas en cada mesa.

-Albert es precioso este restaurante nunca he estado en el- y pensaba que había hecho bien en elegir su vestido

-Me alegro Candy, me lo habían comentado los chicos de cocina-

Se sentaron y empezaron a charlar amenamente, en eso se acerco el mesero para tomar nota y pronto le sirvieron una botella de vino

-Brindemos Candy- dijo albert con una sonrisa

-Muy bien y ¿Porque brindamos?- mientras sostenía su copa

-Por un nuevo comienzo- el lo decía porque estaba decidido conquistar a Candy, pero ella lo interpreto por haber comenzado a trabajar con el Doctor Martin.

Así que empezó a contarle como había sido su día en la clínica. Pero alguien los observaba con rabia desde la acera de enfrente

-No me había equivocado Candy esta enamorado de ese muerto de hambre, pero eres tonta ese no me llega ni a los pies. Ya veras Candy ya pensare la manera de que me ames a mi y no a ese bueno para nada- se marcho furioso en su coche

Pero Albert sintió que alguien los observaba miro por la ventana pero ya era de noche y no veía a nadie, así que pensó en mejor echar un vistazo.

Ya habían terminado de cenar así que se levanto, Candy se sorprendió

-¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿A donde vas?- dijo curiosa

Albert con una sonrisa de medio lado le dijo -Enseguida vuelvo- y salio del restaurante miro a los alrededores pero no vio a nadie, pero luego vio algo y dijo:

–Esto terminara por alegrarla- a los pocos minutos venia con un ramo de rosas rosadas

-Albert son hermosas-

-He pensado que así ya no estarás disgustada por la otra-

Candy las recibió encantada, luego lo miro seria y le dijo:

-Gracias Albert perdóname por no contarte lo de Neal, tuve que habértelo dicho antes-

-No te preocupes Candy, ahora ten la seguridad que yo cuidare de ti y no permitiré que ni él ni nadie te haga daño- ellos estaban sentados frente a frente y él puso su mano sobre la de ella que estaba en la mesa para transmitirle seguridad.

-Albert… contigo me siento segura, cuando me despidieron me sentía abrumada, pero después pensé que juntos podíamos salir adelante y así ha sido… tu me has animado trabajar con el Dr. Martin y ahora con lo Neal ya no me preocupa- lo miraba fijamente

Albert se sentía feliz por las palabras de Candy, y quería descifrar lo que decía su mirada. Iba decir algo cuando...

-¿Desean algo mas?- dijo el Mesero, ellos separaron sus manos

-No gracias- y mirando a Candy -Creo que se hace tarde y tu siendo una dormilona no querrás levantarte mañana jajaja-

-¡Albert! que cosas dices- aunque pensaba que era verdad, la conocía muy bien.

Al día siguiente Albert muy temprano se fue dejándole nuevamente una nota a Candy

_Querida Candy_

_Gracias por la velada de anoche la pase muy bien contigo, aunque quizá por mi culpa llegues un poco tarde._

_Que tengas un bonito día_

_Albert_

Albert había ido a comprar un coche, y como dijo de tercera mano, pero era lo que quería.

George lo esperaba en el bar de siempre de repente escucho una pequeña explosión, salio a ver que era y su sorpresa fue ver a Albert montado en un coche que hacia tanto ruido y humo como una locomotora.

-William pero… jajaja me has recordado al señorito Stear con sus inventos-

-Jajaja creo que sus coches son mejores sin duda- lo dijo mientras se bajaba, pero al mencionarlo ambos les llego la preocupación de que Stear estaba en la guerra.

-Espero que este bien Stear, he leído en los periódicos que se recrudecen las batallas – dijo serio y con preocupación

-Yo también espero que este bien el Señorito Stear, ven entremos-

Se sentaron en un reservado que tenía el bar para tener más privacidad

-Bueno ya esta casi todo listo para presentarte la otra semana a los diferentes directivos de nuestras empresas-

Albert suspiro profundo y dijo –Muy bien George, gracias por lo que estas haciendo-

-Bueno también la señora Elroy se esta encargando de otras cosas como por ejemplo de la fiesta de presentación-

-Y que se difunda el rumor en los medios de mi presentación, la tía vuelve a las mismas-

-Lose William, pero esto le viene bien para distraerse en lo relacionado con el Señorito Stear -

-Bueno… tienes razón George, pero no quería tanto aspaviento para mi presentación-

-Es inevitable sabes que eres una celebridad que con el tiempo has ganado la fama de excéntrico y misterioso, la sorpresa que se llevaran cuando vean que eres joven y no un viejo cascarrabias-

Siguieron charlando y hablando de los negocios era casi mediodía

-George, creo que lo dejaremos por hoy-

-Bueno pero… aun hay cosas pendientes, ¿Que tienes que hacer?-

-Bueno he comprado el coche y quiero dar un paseo con Candy últimamente ha estado trabajando mucho y quiero llevarla a un sitio que le gustara- mientras su mirada se iluminaba

George sonreía porque veía a Albert como un adolescente con su primer amor,

-¿Cuando se lo dirás William? – Mientras lo miraba acusativo

-¿A que te refieres?- Lo dijo simulando extrañeza

-Lo que sientes por ella-

-Todo a su tiempo, George- mientras los dos se levantaban

-¡Que! Aun dudas de lo que Candy siente por ti- lo decía con una media sonrisa, ya que por lo que le contaba Albert de Candy era mas que evidente que ella también estaba enamorada de él –Debes de dar un paso mas, William- mientras le ponía la mano sobre su hombro

Albert mirándolo le sonrió y le dijo -Si creo que tienes razón y se lo que voy hacer ahora-

Y se marchó, George lo siguió con la mirada y se sentía orgulloso de él un chico con las ideas claras, aunque necesitara un poco de ayuda.

Le tranquilizaba que Candy fuera la elegida por él, ya que eran muy parecidos, él necesitaba alguien así jovial y divertida.

Ya que sabia que él tendría que afrontar momento duros y difíciles como responsable de una de las familia de mayor prestigio y patrimonio del país, tratar por lo general con círculos de personas frías y estiradas.

Y George recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con Albert cuando aun era aun un adolescente, y tenia temor a estar solo en su vida, se sonrió porque ahora estaba seguro que ya no lo estaría que había encontrado a Candy esa chica de buen corazón y bella.

Albert se fue hacer unas compras antes de ir a buscar a Candy a la clínica

- Hola Doctor Martin ¿Como esta?¿Y Candy?- mientas la buscaba con la mirada

-Estoy muy bien Albert, bueno Candy hace unos 10 minutos que se fue almorzar te la encontraras calle abajo seguro-

-Gracias doctor, por cierto le quería pedir si le puede dar un poco mas de tiempo para almorzar a Candy, es que quiero llevarla a dar un paseo con el coche que he comprado-

El doctor Martin sonriendo le dijo – Sin ningún problema muchacho, tómense el tiempo que quieran-

-Muchas gracias, no será mucho-

El doctor Martin pensó _Parecen un par de adolescentes que juegan al ratón y al gato jajajja_

Se subió al coche,

iba despacio ya que no andaría lejos y de pronto la vio, utilizo el claxon para llamar su atención y pensó: _Vaya sorpresa que se llevara cuando me vea en el coche _

Ella volvió a ver no como Albert esperaba, con cara de pocos amigos, -¡Deja de molestarme de una vez!-

-Ho… Hola Candy, soy yo Albert- dijo un poco desilusionado pensando que eran para él esas palabras

-¡Albert! Que sorpresa, no… no pienses que te lo decía a ti, es que… Neal otra vez, también me abordo por la calle -

Albert se tenso - ¿Y que ha pasado?, ¿Te ha molestado de nuevo?-

-No Albert olvídalo no ha sido nada, pero dime ¿Y este coche?- No quería seguir hablando del gusano de Neal ni que este le dijo que Terry había desaparecido

-¿Te gusta? no es el mejor del mundo pero con lo de la recompensa es lo que pude comprar-

-Esta bien Albert-

-Así que quería compartir esto contigo y por eso te invito a comer-

-Pero tengo poco tiempo-

-No te preocupes ya le he pedido permiso al Dr. Martin-

-Piensas en todo Albert, en ese caso acepto encantada- mientras Albert le abría la puerta, Candy vio algo diferente en él.

-Albert te has puesto gafas oscuras- y le recordó como cuando lo conoció que siempre las llevaba

-Bueno, es que el viento me molesta- aunque en realidad no era por eso sino porque ya había recuperado su memoria, y sus gafas le servían para ocultar su identidad y también sus sentimientos.

-¿Donde vamos?- lo decía ilusionada al ver que salían de la cuidad

-Vamos a la orilla del rió es primavera y es el mejor lugar para disfrutarlo-

-Que gran idea hace mucho que no vamos de pic nic-

Hacia un día estupendo el cielo azul, el viento soplaba sin prisa y sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y dos jóvenes corazones buscaban un lugar donde disfrutar de su compañía mutua.

Se sentaron bajo un gran árbol, se escuchaba el correr del agua

-Ah, que bien se esta aquí- decía Albert mientras se tumbaba en la hierba, Candy se sentó junto a él.

-Si es hermoso este sitio Albert, sabes me recuerda a la colina de Pony es un lugar muy importante para mi, me gustaría que algún día fueras conmigo y lo conocieras-

-Si Candy, me encantaría- mientras pensaba para si: _Para mí también es un sitio especial mi querida Candy _

Candy estaba colocando el mantel, la comida y los refrescos

-Candy siento que no sea mucha cantidad pero no me dio el dinero para más-

-Albert no importa lo compartiremos, solo el hecho de estar aquí contigo disfrutando de este sitio me hace sentir muy bien-

El se incorporo y se sentó acercándose un poco mas a ella, la miraba de una manera intensa, como otras tantas veces pero esta vez daría un paso más

Él tomo el emparedado y lo partió en dos

-Sabes Candy, me gustaría no solo compartir esto contigo sino mas cosas ¿Que te parece?-

Candy como hipnotizada lo miraba y tardo en responder

-Sii…me gustaría Albert-

-Que te parece si a partir de ahora compartimos no solo los buenos momentos, sino también los problemas y preocupaciones- mientras le daba la mitad del emparedado y que al dárselo en su mano él sutilmente le acaricio la de ella, cosa que provoco en Candy un estremecimiento, pero esta vez no se sintió incomoda y una leve sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo a pesar que el llevara sus gafas se podía ver sus ojos.

Y casi en un susurro Candy le dijo: -Si Albert, quiero compartir contigo mis alegrías y preocupaciones-

Ambos mantenían la mirada, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido alrededor de ellos e instintivamente se iban acercando muy despacio

-Perdone Señor me puede ayudar a bajar mi cometa que esta enredada en esa rama- le dijo un niño de unos 8 años

Albert con una sonrisa le dijo que si, pero mientras se levantaba daba un suspiro muy profundo ya que se había roto ese momento tan íntimo que se había creado entre ellos.

Mientras tanto Candy, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y bajo su vista.

Albert ayudo al niño, y Candy aun nerviosa había comenzado a comer, Albert luego se sentó junto a ella a comer. Aunque se había perdido ese momento, Albert se encontraba feliz porque pudo sentir que Candy también correspondía a ese sentimiento…

Continuara…

De verdad que me llena de mucha alegría recibir sus comentarios y que me sigan leyendo, creo que las deje con la miel en la boca en este capitulo pero esto es así poco a poco todo a su tiempo como dice nuestro guapo Albert.

El próximo capitulo lo subiré el siguiente sábado, pero quería comentarles que a partir de allí no actualizare semanalmente porque me voy de vacaciones dos meses y bueno aunque quería dejar mas avanzada la historia no he podido, pero es que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir los capítulos y dejarlos a mi gusto. Seguiré subiendo pero no con la frecuencia que hasta ahora, pero ya a finales de agosto retomare el ritmo, lo siento espero que no se molesten.

Que tengan un buen fin de semana y bendiciones :)


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Candy comenzó a mordisquear su emparedado podía sentir como latía de rápido su corazón, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, pero no pudo resistirse y dirigió sus ojos hacia Albert lo observaba detenidamente como ayudaba al pequeño a bajar su cometa, Candy esbozo una sonrisa y suspiro.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de Albert que tenia una sonrisa cálida hacia ese pequeño, se sintió observado y busco esa mirada que tanto le gustaba, entonces Candy se sintió descubierta y bajo su mirada. El sonrio al haberla descubierto.

-Muchas gracias Señor- le dijo el niño feliz por haber recuperado su cometa

-De nada, la próxima no te acerques mucho a los árboles- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le pasaba la mano sobre la cabeza

Luego se volteo y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Candy, a medida que se acercaba esbozaba una sonrisa complice

-Veo que tenias hambre Candy- mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Eh si, perdona Albert he sido descortés- se sonrojo porque ya casi se había terminado el emparedado pero mas que hambre eran por los nervios

-No te preocupes Candy, yo también estoy hambriento- y empezó a darle un mordisco a su emparedado

Había un silencio entre ellos un tanto incomodo, Candy estaba demasiado callada algo inusual en ella, así que Albert buscaba la mirada de Candy para poder averiguar porque su silencio, pero ella no levantaba la mirada.

Hacia unos minutos él estaba feliz porque era la primera vez que había sentido que Candy también correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero ahora su actitud le desconcertaba y se preguntaba _Que había pasado_

Terminaron el picnic, Albert se encontraba triste pensaba que quizás no había sido el momento

-Bueno Candy, te llevare de regreso a la clínica no quiero que el Dr. Martin te riña- le decía con una sonrisa un tanto apagada trataba de disimular su desilusión

-Si Albert, gracias por el picnic- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y solo lo vio fugazmente

Así que Albert se puso sus gafas, le abrió la puerta a Candy, él no desistía en buscar la mirada de ella pero nada. Camino a la clínica la situación no cambio así que Albert confirmaba su temor eso lo inquieto y pensó _Quizás no era el momento, eh sido un tonto me he precipitado me he dejado llevar por mi corazón..._ suspiro y continuaron en silencio, cuando se bajo Albert le pregunto

-Candy, ¿Estas bien?-

Candy lo vio de una manera diferente pero rapido bajo la mirada, pero con una sonrisa y un tanto sonrojada le dijo:

- Si Albert, te veré mas tarde- y se fue

Lo que no sabia Albert es que Candy se encontraba en una lucha interna ya que había deseado por primera vez poder sentir los labios de Albert sobre los de ella y eso ha ella la tenia avergonzada porque ni con Terry había sentido ese deseo, de allí su actitud callada y pensativa porque empezaba a descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Albert.

Pero Albert no pudo descifrar su mirada, y sobretodo su silencio y eso le pesaba.

Llego al apartamento se dejo caer sobre el sofá y resoplo, cerró sus ojos y volvió a revivir cuando estaban muy cerca uno del otro como deseo haber sentido sus labios.

Habían pasado un par de horas, Albert se despertó sobresaltado del sofá

-Me he quedado dormido, será mejor que me ponga a preparar la cena no tardara en llegar Candy-

Termino la cena, se ducho y se cambio, se puso a leer el periódico pero le extrañaba que Candy aun no había llegado quería ir a buscarla pero en vista de su actitud del mediodía, pensó: _Creo que es mejor no agobiarla, seguramente quiere ordenar sus pensamientos, es mejor dejar las cosas así_

Una media hora mas tarde alguien tocó la puerta, Albert se extraño _Que raro Candy ha olvidado la llave…, _pero su sorpresa fue ver al Doctor Martin

-Buenas Tardes Albert, ¿Candy no esta verdad?-

-No pero.. Porque esta tan seguro- lo dijo un poco preocupado

-Bueno Albert es que he venido porque hace un rato llego a la clinica un coche muy lujoso, un chofer pregunto por Candy y dijo que venia de parte de un tal Señor Grandchester

-¡Como! Terry aquí. ¿Y Candy se fue con él?-

-Si se puso un poco nerviosa pero accedió, y por lo raro que era la situación salí a ver a que dirección se fueron-

-¿Y?- dijo Albert expectante

-Tomaron dirección al lago así que por eso pensé que tenia que informarte de esto, no vaya ser que le pueda suceder algo malo- decía preocupado y porque sabia lo que Albert sentía por Candy

-Si gracias Doctor Martin, iré a buscarla- mientras tomaba las llaves del coche y se colocaba su bufanda porque las noches eran frescas

Albert dejo al Doctor Martin en su clínica ya que quedaba camino al lago

Mientras iba por la carretera le atormentaba que Terry se llevara a Candy, ya que sabia que había dejado a Susana

_Como Candy se pudo ir con un desconocido solo porque venia de parte de Terry, eso solo me confirma que ella aun lo ama pero… aun así no creo que sea Terry el no es ese tipo de hombre, si iban camino al lago allí hay pocas villas están la de los Andrews y de los… ¡Leegan! ¿Será Neal?_

Una hora antes Candy bajaba del coche nerviosa pero decidida a convencer a Terry de que volviera a los escenarios y sobretodo con Susana

-Entre Señorita él le espera dentro- le dijo el chofer que subio de nuevo al coche y se marcho

Candy entro a una lujosa villa un poco titubeante, ya que estaba casi a penumbras -¡Terry! Soy yo Candy- pero no recibió respuesta y cerro la puerta tras si

-¡Terry!- grito mas fuerte mientras caminaba hacia el centro del amplio salón

-Creo que tienes que gritar más, porque él no esta aquí- decía burlón Neal mientras echaba llave a la puerta principal

-¡Neal! Eres un cobarde haciéndome creer que eras Terry-

-No me equivoque en hacerte venir de esta manera, aunque tenia mis dudas si ese delincuente te había hecho olvidar al acterucho de tercera, mira Candy yo soy mejor que ellos- mientras se acercaba a Candy peligrosamente

-Yo puedo darte lujos, vestidos todos lo que tu quieras- y la tomo de la barbilla con la intención de besarla pero Candy se soltó y le propino una tremenda bofetada, que hizo que soltara la llave que tenia en su otra mano, así que Candy la tomo y corrió abrir la puerta

-Estupida, ya me las pagaras, esto no se quedara así- mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su mejia adolorida

-Eres ruin Neal ni porque fueras el único hombre de la tierra te elegiría- decía furiosa –Te odio Neal es lo único que siento por ti- mientras salía corriendo y se escondía entre el bosque de alrededor y para sentirse mas segura se subió muy alto a un árbol para que así no pudiera encontrarla.

-Soy una estúpida al caer de esta manera, hace mucho que debería estar en el apartamento. Albert debe estar muy preocupado- mientras observaba de lejos la villa esperando que se fuera Neal y poder bajar

Ya estaba oscureciendo eso intranquilizaba a Albert la carretera era poco transitada no se había encontrado ningún coche, pero de pronto vio uno que venia de frente.

Aminoro la velocidad para poder fijarse si iba Candy en el, a medida que se iba acercando reconoció el emblema de los Leggan

-Lo sabia es el gusano de Neal- bajo mas la velocidad si tenia que dar la vuelta pero cuando paso solo vio a Neal, Candy no iba en el coche pero parecía muy enfadado y eso lo preocupo así que acelero y fue a la villa de los Leegan se bajo llamo a Candy pero no recibió respuesta todo estaba a oscuras rodeo entera la villa pero sin rastro de Candy

-Seguiré mas adelante puede que este escondida- Así que volvió a subir al coche iba muy despacio por si la miraba de repente vio una figura que salio a su paso

-¡Deténgase por favor, me ayuda!- Candy estaba asustada

-¡Candy!, gracias a Dios estas bien- mientras paraba el coche y bajo de el para ir donde ella estaba

Ella al escuchar la voz de Albert salio a su encuentro lo abrazo con fuerza, puso sus brazos bajo su chaqueta para sentirlo mas cerca y así sentirse segura y protegida.

-Candy, ¿Estas bien?- mientras el la estrechaba con fuerza y podía sentir que ella temblaba, se asusto porque no sabia si Neal le había hecho algo

-Tranquila Candy estoy aquí estas segura conmigo yo te protegeré- mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos como era su costumbre y así tranquilizarla

-Lose Albert, no se como lo haces pero siempre estas cuando mas te necesito- y de nuevo poso su rostro en su fuerte pecho

-Tranquila Candy, que ha pasado cuéntame por favor-

Ella lo soltó y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-Es que Neal me tendio una trampa-

-Lo sabia- dijo Albert empuño sus manos en señal de enojo

-¿Cómo?-

-¿No te ha hecho daño ese gusano?-

-No me ha hecho nada, pero he sido una tonta me hizo creer que Terry era quien quería verme-

Albert estaba atento a lo que le contaba pero su rostro se tenso aun mas, no podía negar que sentía celos de Terry, ya que Candy salio en su busca.

Y Candy no se dio cuenta de su reacción, ya que secaba sus lagrimas.

Albert suspiro como aceptando que el no podía con Terry y le dijo:

-Es comprensible Candy tu corazón aun lo ama, y es normal querer estar con él-

Candy abrió los ojos y levanto su rostro para verlo a los ojos

-Pero si yo quería verlo era para…- pero Albert no la dejo continuar no podía escuchar de sus labios que aun lo amaba

-No es necesario que lo digas Candy lose… ya veras pronto aparecerá- y pensó para si _Sino yo lo buscare por ti_… _si es eso lo que te hará feliz_

-Ven Candy vamonos empieza hacer mas frió, y no quiero que te enfermes-

Esta vez fue el turno de Albert en ir especialmente callado en el coche, Candy a pesar haber vivido una situación desagradable con Neal, eso había pasado a segundo plano porque ahora le afectaba ver a Albert tan serio y callado.

No sabia porque sentía la necesidad de aclararle a Albert que si la razón por la que quería ver a Terry, era para hacerle recapacitar para que volviera con Susana porque lo de ellos había quedado en el pasado y que dejara el alcohol

_Pero ¿Porque…? no me salen las palabras… _mientras movía sus manos nerviosa

Así que cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos llegaron al apartamento.

-Candy porque no te das una ducha caliente eso te relajara, te prepare algo ligero para comer, y asi duermas pronto y descanses-

-Y tu, ¿No cenaras conmigo?- mientras ella buscaba su mirada pero él no la vio y se dirigío a la cocina

-No Candy no tengo hambre, me siento un poco cansado los turnos se han hecho largos si quieres te acompaño-

-No Albert es mejor que descanses también, ya que por mi culpa se ha hecho tan tarde, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que estas bien, aunque no viste Terry- la vio pero pronto bajo la mirada y cabizbajo entro a la cocina

Los días pasaban Albert casi ya no pasaba en el apartamento, ya que por un lado había mas cosas que preparar para su inminente regreso, pero la realidad era que quería poner distancia con Candy ya que estaba convencido que ella seguía enamorada de Terry.

-¿Ya hemos terminado por hoy George?- lo decía Albert mientras se estiraba, estaba un poco cansado

-Si William eso es todo por hoy, pero no estas solo cansado algo mas te pasa te he notado diferente estos días estas como si algo te molestara ¿Es por la presentación que estas así?- Decía George temiendo que fuera asi

-No George eso lo tengo asumido no te preocupes- mientras se levantaba

-Entonces tiene que ver con Candy-

-Ahora que la mencionas, necesito que contrates a un detective-

-¿Un detective… para la señorita Candy?- preguntaba sorprendido

-No es para ella, quiero que localice el paradero de Terry y así avisar a Candy-

-¿Como? ¡Terry!, pero es un disparte-

Albert solo le dijo -Te veo mamaña-

-¡William! Pero... ¿Porque haces eso? quieres llevarla a los brazos de Terry, acaso no ibas a conquistarla-

-No George, ya no. Ella aun lo ama-

-Creo que no eres objetivo, pero si lo crees así se que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión- decía triste ya que estaba seguro que se equivocaba.

Al día siguiente Albert esperaba a George le extrañaba que este se hubiera retrasado ya que la puntualidad para un inglés es sagrada _¿Habrá pasado algo en la mansión?_

Siguió esperando hasta que vio que George venia con una mala cara, Albert contuvo la respiración recordó esa misma expresión cuando le comunico la muerte de su sobrino Anthony y desgraciadamente no se equivoco

-William siento el retraso pero... algo terrible ha sucedido- lo decía con el semblante serio

-¿Que a pasado George?-

-Nos ha llegado un telegrama informándonos que el Señorito Stear…- y se le entrecorto la voz -Ha caído en combate-

-Dios mío Stear…- y no pudo contener las lagrimas, ya que gracias a su amnesia pudo convivir con él y descubrió el magnifico chico que era lo queria mucho al igual que ha Archie.

-La tía ¿Lo sabe ya?-

-Si le llego el telegrama dirigido a ella, ahora mismo esta sedada y al igual que Patty. Archie y Annie están con ellas, Archie esta demostrando mucha fortaleza-

-Dios mío esta guerra es absurda, quiero ir a ver a la tía-

-Pero dijiste que no la verías hasta tu presentación, además no es seguro te pueden ver-

-Lose pero no me importa, esto es muy duro para la tía, esta mayor quiero reconfortarla seré discreto George-

George meditaba -Mira William iremos mejor por la tarde-

-Gracias George, y Candy como se lo diré lo quería tanto era como su hermano-

-Será un golpe muy fuerte para ella también, pero no te preocupes Archie me dijo que el se encargaría de decírselo-

-Lo entiendo-

Tal como habían quedado fue Albert con George a la mansión -Si nos ve algún sirviente diré que eres mi aprendiz, Archie ha llevado a Patty a casa de Annie, después ira a comunicarle la triste noticia a Candy-

Cuando entraron en la mansión se respiraba tristeza y había un silencio ensordecedor que abrumaba, subieron las escaleras Albert tenia una sensación extraña hace mucho que no estaba allí.

Toc toc

-Adelante- respondió una enfermera que cuidaba a la señora Elroy

-Buenas tardes Maggie, como siguió la señora Elroy-

-Buenas Tardes Señor Jhonson. Esta mas tranquila, comió un poco- mientras miraba a su joven y guapo acompañante

-Me alegro escuchar eso, podría dejarnos solos un momento-

Ella solo asintió y salio de la habitación

La señora Elroy estaba dormida, Albert se sentó junto a la cama le lleno de tristeza al verla tan demacrada y consumida por el dolor, a pesar de que tenían diferentes caracteres y forma de ser la quería mucho era junto con George la familia que tuvo cuando perdió a sus padres y hermana.

Le tomo la mano delicadamente y con una voz suave para no incomodarla le dijo:

-¿Tía como esta?, soy William- ella salio de su sueño y abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio pensaba que soñaba pero esa voz le era familiar una que hace mucho tiempo deseaba escuchar. Giro su cabeza para verlo, apretó fuerte la mano de él y unas tímidas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cansados

-William mi querido hijo, gracias a Dios que estas aquí-

-Tía Elroy, me alegro volver a verla aunque sea por estas circunstancias- mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama

-William, Stear ha muerto- y lo abrazo con fuerza

Él correspondió a su abrazo, cerró los ojos y también empezó a llorar silenciosamente, George solo era testigo nuevamente de otra desgracia en la familia Andrew

-William ¿Como estas?, ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?- mientras lo miraba detalladamente, le agrado verlo bien de apariencia

Albert le relato lo sucedido obviando el detalle que estaba viviendo con Candy, porque no era el momento mas oportuno ya que sabia que Candy no era de su agrado y no quería alterarla.

-Gracias a Dios tu si has podido escapar de esa horrible guerra, pero mi querido Stear-

-No se altere tía por favor -

-Señor William, creo que debemos marcharnos creo que no tardara en venir el señorito Archie-

-Si George, le veré pronto tía-

-Si William gracias por cambiar tus planes y venir a verme, me ha reconfortado tu visita- mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de su dolor

Se marcharon y ya en el coche, George se dirigía hacia el apartamento, pero Albert le dijo que mejor lo dejara cerca de la clínica le preocupaba como estaría Candy al conocer la noticia.

-Buenas Tardes doctor Martin, ¿Y Candy?-

-No esta Albert, no sabes lo que ha pasado- y le contó que Archie había llegado para contarle lo sucedido y que al verla tan afectada le dijo que se marchara al apartamento

Asi Albert se fue rápido al apartamento, pero no estaba allí solo había una nota sobre la mesa del comedor

_Querido Albert_

_Tengo que darte una mala noticia nuestro amigo Stear ha caído en batalla, siento mucha tristeza y para aliviar mi dolor me he ido al parque de Chicago,_

_No tardare,_

_Candy_

Albert no quiso tampoco quedarse allí y mejor fue a buscar a Candy sabia lo mal que estaría

Al llegar al parque, sin dudarlo fue en dirección al lago estaba seguro que allí la encontraría, la conocía bien eran muy parecidos, y allí estaba sentada a la orilla del lago. El se acerco y aunque quería tener distancia con ella no podía, más ahora que estaba muy triste por la muerte de Stear sabia lo mucho que lo quería.

Así que se sentó junto a ella y sin decir nada la abrazo, ella se inclino hacia él y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Candy tienes que ser fuerte, tenemos que recordar con alegría a Stear, él quizo luchar para nuestra seguridad-

-Lose, pero no es justo Stear era tan bueno no merecía morir-

-Ven Candy- le dijo y se levanto, extendio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¿A donde vamos?-

-Mira va a atardecer,subamos a ese árbol y estaremos mas cerca de Stear, despidámonos de él-

Candy tomo la mano de él, se seco las lágrimas y esbozo una sonrisa –Tienes razón, Stear esta el cielo que tanto amaba-

Ambos subieron, se sentaron en una rama no hablaban solo miraban el bonito espectáculo del atardecer, cada uno recordaba y se despedía de Stear, en eso Candy se inclino hasta apoyarse en el costado derecho del brazo de Albert y le dijo:

-Gracias Albert por tus palabras siempre me han reconfortado y ayudado a superar el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Pero pienso que guerra es cruel, Stear fue era tan bueno y tan noble. No me puedo imaginar lo que debe estar pasando Patty al perderlo-

Y abrazo con fuerza su brazo y continúo hablando

-Gracias a Dios a ti no te pasó nada más grave en esa horrible guerra, no quiero ni pensarlo-

-Si la verdad he sido afortunado y porque tu cuidaste mi- dijo sonriendo

Candy lo miraba intensamente, Albert le mantuvo por un momento la mirada pero pronto la bajo, y hubo un silencio

Así que Candy también bajo la mirada y dijo:

-Archie me ha dicho que harán una ceremonia privada mañana y que después se irán fuera de la cuidad un tiempo porque es muy doloroso estar aquí, creo que solo con el tiempo hará que nos duela menos esta gran perdida.

Albert suspiro profundo – Si solo el tiempo… ven Candy bajemos ya, vamos a casa-

Unos días habían pasado y mientras Candy estaba en la clínica pensaba en Albert,_ ¿Que le pasara a Albert? porque sigue distante casi no lo miro, creo que desde que Neal me engaño, ha cambiado._

Mientras estaba ordenando unos medicamentos Candy seguía su mente en otro lado _He sido una tonta porque no le aclare esa vez que si quería verlo era para decirle a Terry que regresara con Susana y que lo nuestro estaba ya en el pasado. ¡Ya se! esta misma noche se lo aclararé le prometí compartir con él mis problemas y alegrias asi que eso hare-_ y sonrió pensando que así se arreglaría todo entre ellos.

Pero esa misma tarde mientras Albert subía las escaleras del apartamento se topo con la casera

-Buenas tardes- lo dijo de forma sarcástica

-Buenas tardes- lo dijo extrañado por la actitud de ella

-Quiero hablar con usted- decía muy seria

-Muy bien, entre por favor-

-Ya me enterado que Candy y usted no son hermanos ni siquiera familia no puedo permitir esto, además lo han visto a usted juntarse con gente mafiosa-

-¿Como dice?-

-¿En que asuntos raros anda usted?-

-¿Es algo que a usted no le incumbe?- le dijo ya disgustado por el interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo de manera grosera

-Claro que si me incumbe, es mi edificio y no voy a permitir inmoralidades ni a gente mafiosa como usted. ¡Quiero que se vayan los dos o usted! ¿Que prefiere?-

-No es necesario que levante la voz, no se preocupe me iré yo. Y le aclaro que Candy es una chica decente y no quiero que la meta en esto. Me iré esta misma tarde-

-Gracias por evitarme llamar a la policía-

Albert la vio serio -No será necesario nada de eso-

La casera se marcho y Albert empezó a empacar sus cosas en su mochila y escribió una carta para Candy

_Querida Candy_

_Siento despedirme de esta manera pero si te lo decía personalmente quizás no hubiera tenido el coraje de irme, pero la casera descubrió que no éramos familia y no quiero causarte mas problemas no te preocupes por el alquiler que esta pagado._

_Quiero agradecerte todos tus cuidados y atenciones que has tenido conmigo has sido un ángel en mi oscuridad, por eso estoy seguro que he podido recuperar la memoria gracias a ti, disculpa por no decírtelo. Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa pero creo que es mejor así._

_Cuídate mi querida Candy, quiero que seas feliz y se fuerte en la vida._

_Nunca te olvidare,_

_Albert_

Antes de salir miro hacia atrás, le dolía dejar de esa manera a Candy pero era lo mejor _Si supieras Candy cuanto te amo desde siempre…_ Y con una mirada triste cerro la puerta y se marcho.

Dos horas después una animada Candy llegaba al apartamento decidida aclararle a Albert lo que sentía por Terry, al entrar no le sorprendio que no estuviera pero si que hubiera una carta en la mesa

-¡Es de Albert!- su corazón se oprimió es como si lo presintiera y empezó a leerla pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil leer la carta ya que sus lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, no podía creer que Albert se fuera así pero lo conocía, mas si había recuperado la memoria sabia que el era como el viento, pero esta vez era diferente quería estar a su lado.

-¡Noooo Albert! y se arrodillo en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente dijo -¿Porque Albert te has ido sin mi? Te quiero junto a mi…

Continuara...

Hooolaaa después de unas semanas perdonen el graaaaaaan retraso, se que este capitulo es triste por Stear y que Albert ha estado distante con Candy ya que esta seguro de que ella sigue enamorado de Terry.

Bueno agradezco la paciencia por la espera, espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente. Gracias por sus buenos deseos por mis vacaciones y gracias a Dios van bien. Un abrazo muy fuerte para todas y espero que estén bien. Que tengan una bonita semana :)


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

DEJANDO ATRÁS AL AMOR

Albert salio del edificio de apartamentos, tenia que tranquilizarse estaba muy disgustado por la actitud de la casera, y que tanto ella como los vecinos dudaran de la decencia de Candy.

Por lo que no tuvo opción que irse y así evitarle mas problemas a Candy, aunque no era esa la forma que había pensado. Marchandose de la vida de Candy de una manera tan precipitada y lo que mas le perturbaba era irse sin despedirse de Candy pero consideraba que quizás era mejor así.

Así que para calmarse y pensar que hacia, subió al coche y tomo dirección al lago, quizás inconscientemente su corazón le decía que tenia que decirle adiós a Candy, porque esa ruta inevitablemente tenia que pasar por la clínica del Doctor Martín asi que cuando paso por la clínica su corazón se oprimió y detuvo abruptamente el coche.

–¡No!, tengo que ver a Candy no puedo irme así- se bajo y toco la puerta de la clínica

-Hola Albert ¿como estas? ¿Vienes a buscar a Candy?-mientras tenia un vaso de wiskhy

-Hola Dr. Martin, ¡Si! he venido a buscarla, necesito hablar con ella-

-Vaya… se fue hace un momento me pidió el resto de la tarde, quería hacer unas compras se le miraba muy animada- mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Albert suspiro y pensó que quizás era mejor no verla

-Bueno… quizás es mejor así- dijo ya serio mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabeza

-Que pasa Albert porque esa cara ¿Ha pasado algo?- lo dijo intrigado por la expresión seria y triste de Albert

-Dr. Martin quiero encargarle a Candy, por favor cuide de ella-

-Que dices muchacho, porque me dices eso. Parece que te estas despidiendo-

-He recuperado la memoria Dr. Martin- lo decía cabizbajo

-Pero eso es una buena noticia, Candy se pondrá muy feliz-

-Si bueno… pero al recobrarla también he recobrado mi otra vida, y por eso tengo que marcharme-

-¿Y Candy? ¿La dejaras? Pero si entre ustedes hay algo especial…-

Pero Albert no lo dejo seguir –Por favor Dr. Martin, solo le pido que cuide de ella-

-Pero muchacho has pensado como ella se pondrá por tu marcha... Se pondrá muy triste... Asi como lo estas tú ahora- El doctor Martín trataba de convencerlo de que no se marchara

Albert hizo un gran esfuerzo para esbozar una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Candy es una chica fuerte y se que pronto se recuperará- pensando que él se encargaría de que se reencontrara con Terry de nuevo.

-Ya veo que no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión, entonces solo te deseo que te vaya bien. Cuidate mucho Albert - mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro

-Estaré bien Doctor Martín, gracias. No se preocupe, sé lo que hago-

-Ojala no te equivoques- tomo el vaso de whisky para beberselo de un sorbo

-Quiero agradecerle y compensarle por sus cuidados- y saco de su bolsillo un sobre

-Pero muchacho esto no es necesario- decía sorprendido al mirar la cantidad de dinero que había en el sobre

-Por favor Dr. Martín, acéptelo por todos los cuidados que ha tenido conmigo-

-Bueno... Gracias Albert-

-Cuídese mucho y Adiós Doctor Martín- Se dio la vuelta y salio de la clínica.

Siguió su camino en dirección al lago, comenzaba atardecer paro a un lado de la carretera no muy lejos donde encontró unos días a atrás a Candy. Se bajo del coche y se fue andando hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

Se tumbo y su inseparable amiga de viajes Poupe se puso junto a él como a consolarlo ya que percibía la gran tristeza que sentía por separarse de Candy.

Cerró los ojos e inevitablemente pensó en Candy, en como tomaría su marcha a través de solo una carta.

_Perdóname Candy por irme así… no era esa la forma en que había pensado. Si tu gustaras de mi y me amaras como yo te amo te habría llevado conmigo. Pero…no es así además ya no tenia sentido estar viviendo juntos nuestra relación de enfermera y paciente había terminado._

_Ahora tienes que ser por fin feliz y sé que será con Terry. Yo… yo tengo que dejar de amarte aunque aun nose como lo lograre, quizás ahora que asuma mi puesto hace que mi mente este ocupado pero… es mi corazón el que tiene que dejarte de amar… _

En ese momento Albert era ajeno de que Candy estaba a punto de descubrir que él se había marchado de su vida, ella subía las escaleras con una tarta de frutas que tanto le gustaba a Albert y una botella de vino, quería sorprenderlo y aclarar con él lo que sentía por Terry de una vez por todas.

Abrió la puerta pero no le sorprendió no encontrarlo ya que últimamente casi no se veían ya que Albert llegaba muy tarde, pero estaba decidida a esperarlo a la hora que llegara, y había pensado en hacer una rica cena.

Pero cuando dejó en la mesa la compra se percato de la carta, su corazón se oprimió y conteniendo la respiración la abrió ya que algo le decía que no era algo bueno, así que presurosa empezó a leerla y a medida que la leía un profundo dolor traspaso su corazón.

-Noooo Albert- y se arrodillo en el suelo. Siempre había tenido miedo a que él se fuera al recuperar la memoria ya que el era un espíritu libre.

-¿Por qué?... Porque te has ido sin mí- y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente pero después de unos minutos de repente se levanto y con cara de enfado se seco las lagrimas y dijo:

-Esto me lo tiene que explicar la casera- así que salio del apartamento con determinación.

Toc toc toc

-¡Señora Beth!-

-¿Qué pasa? Porque golpea la puerta de esa manera- decia mientras se colocaba las gafas

- ¿Porque ha echado a Albert fuera del apartamento? Con que derecho- decía muy enfadada y aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Como tiene el descaro de hablarme así. Como se lo dije a él he descubierto que ustedes no son familia y me han estado engañando, así que esta situación no podía aceptarla por lo que le dije que eligiera si se iban los dos o él y es evidente lo que decidió- mientras la miraba con ojos acusadores

-Porque no me lo dijo a mi, tenga por seguro que nos hubiéramos ido los dos- Candy hablaba con consternación porque se sentía impotente por no haber podido evitar que Albert se marchara.

-Mire ¨señorita¨ creo que hasta le hecho un favor y en lugar de venir a reprocharme mi actuar debería de agradecerme que le alejara de ese mafioso- mientras lo decía de forma despectiva.

-¡Mafioso!- dijo sorprendida por la forma en que llamo a Albert

-¡Si!, las vecinas y yo misma lo he visto con un hombre vestido de negro muy sospechoso, se reunían en bares del barrio ¿A que usted no lo sabía?-

-¡Eh! No… no sabia nada- dijo con la mirada baja

-Mmmm a saber en que negocios turbios andaría, por eso debe estar contenta de no tener ese hombre en su vida. ¡Ah! y del alquiler no se preocupe ha dejado pagado un año de alquiler-

-Un… ¡Un año!- decía sorprendida.

-¡Si! Eso solo me confirma que anda en negocios sucios porque sino ¿De donde saca tanto dinero?. -

-Como puede hablar así de él, no entiendo entonces porque acepto su dinero- decía enfadada

-Porque lo necesito y no le voy ha dar mas explicaciones-

Candy no daba crédito lo que le decía la casera -Tengo que irme-

-No se moleste en buscarlo- y cerro la puerta con fuerza

Candy salio del edificio muy pensativa, además de triste por su marcha ahora estaba desconcertada por lo dicho por la casera.

_Albert de donde has sacado tanto dinero, aunque trabajes dos turnos no da para pagar un año de alquiler, ¡No! no puedo creer que Albert ande en algo malo, tengo que encontrarlo_…

Así que se fue a buscarlo, tenia la esperanza de que estuviera en el parque pero no estaba allí, luego fue a la estación de tren, lo busco por las calles de la ciudad pero fue en vano así que desesperada fue a ver al Doctor Martín, ya que Archie y las chicas no estaban en la ciudad.

-Doctor Martin, ¿No ha venido Albert por aquí?- decía casi sin aliento cansada de buscar y sin resultado

-¡Candy!, Si… estuvo aquí-

-¡Si! ¿Y donde esta ahora? necesito localizarlo- decía con un brillo en sus ojos al tener la esperanza de encontrarlo

-Se ha ido Candy, me encargo que cuidara de ti y que te dijera que él estará bien-

-¿Cómo?, Albert… no puede ser se ha ido sin mí. -y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Candy querida calmate, en realidad el vino a buscarte pero tu ya te habías ido, y si te sirve de consuelo lo vi muy triste al no encontrarte-

-Pero entonces…-

-Candy me imagino que sabrás que recupero su memoria y con ello su otra vida-

-Si, pero porque irse sin mi, si vivíamos bien juntos-

-Candy tranquilízate te haré un té-

-¡No!, quiero seguir buscándolo tengo que encontrarlo-

-Candy ya es de noche, no es prudente que lo busques a estas horas, sigue mañana. Además me dejo encargado de cuidar de ti por favor hazme caso -

-Pero… tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver-

El Dr. Martin nunca había visto así a Candy tan desvalida

-Candy yo te ayudare, dibujo bien si quieres puedo hacer unos retratos y tal vez te ayude a encontrarlo-

-Lo haría Dr. Martin, muchas gracias eso será de mucha utilidad-

-Bueno pero los haré si descansas, no te preocupes Candy se que Albert no se marchara de tu vida, estoy seguro que él volverá a ti-

-Como puede estar tan seguro de eso- mientras seguía sollozando

-Bueno Candy estas arrugas que tengo es de lo que he vivido, y la experiencia me dice que el volverá a tu vida- y pensó _Un amor así como el que se tienen el uno por el otro no es tan fácil de romper._

Albert llegaba a la mansión de Chicago paro su coche a la entrada principal y se bajo. Un mayordomo lo recibió en la entrada.

-Buenas Tardes Caballero, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- mientras lo miraba detenidamente por su vestimenta y por la mofeta que llevaba en su hombro. Aunque algo familiar miraba en él.

-Buenas Tardes Paul, ¿No me reconoce?- decía con una media sonrisa

-¡Señor William, Dios mío! Bienvenido. Que agradable sorpresa, hace mucho que no lo veíamos por aquí, perdone que no lo reconociera pero es que la ultima vez que lo vimos andaba usted con barba -

-Jajaja si Paúl, eso ya quedo en el pasado- mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mentón

-Déjeme tomar sus pertenencias y preparar su habitación. Le avisare al señor Jhonson-

-Gracias Paúl-

Albert no entro porque quería llevar a su querida mascota por el jardín no quería darle un susto a su tía

-Vamos Poupe busca un nuevo hogar-

Poupe salto del hombro de Albert y subió rapidamente a uno de los arboles del jardín, Albert sonrió se dio media vuelta para regresar a la mansión cuando vio a George en la entrada

-William que sorpresa, pero que haces aquí no me dijiste nada esta mañana. ¿Ha sucedido algo?-

- Cambio de planes… luego hablamos ahora me iré a cambiar y luego veré a la tía-

-Esta bien William, despues de la cena hablamos- aunque intuía que era por Candy

Albert subió a su habitación estaba preparada y acondicionada con todo lo que él necesitara ya que su llegada estaba prevista la semana siguiente.

Se quito la ropa, la dejo sobre la cama y se fue a duchar al salir abrió su armario suspiro al ver que la ropa era tan diferente a la que tenia en el apartamento. Estos eran trajes de diseño que a partir de ese momento usaría por su posición como cabeza de unas de las familias más prestigiosas y emblemáticas de América y de Europa.

Tomo un traje gris y cuando terminaba de vestirse se miraba en el espejo y vio a través de él su atuendo anterior se dio la vuelta, tomo su chaqueta y melancólico dijo:

-Ahora comenzare una nueva vida, solo espero que mi amada Candy si sea feliz…-

Continuara…

Holaaaa a todas perdonen el retraso entre las vacaciones y volver a las actividades del día a día he quedado mal, este capitulo es cortito pero el siguiente será mas largo y lo subiré el fin de semana. Un abrazo muy fuerte para todas y espero que me sigan leyendo :)


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

- ¡Mi querido William! Que alegría y sorpresa, que estés aquí- decía mientras como algo inusual en ella lo abrazaba con efusividad es que era su sobrino mas querido, y ahora valoraba más eso tras la muerte de Stear y Anthony.

-Me alegro verla mejor Tía, un poco mas animada- mientras el correspondía al abrazo

-George me ha dicho que ya te quedas en la mansión, menos mal que tenia todo dispuesto y preparado para tu regreso-

-Si tía, gracias por tener todo listo para mi- mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar.

-Te agradezco que vinieras antes de lo que tenías planeado, han sido muy duros estos días para mi aceptar que nuestro querido Stear ya no este entre nosotros- y se sentó en el sofá mientras apretaba su pañuelo con fuerza para no derramar mas lagrimas.

- Si Tía la entiendo, Stear era un chico estupendo y jovial yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Le echare tanto de menos- Albert se había quedado de pie frente a su tía mientras miraba por la ventana el jardín

La Sra. Elroy a pesar de la tristeza de recordar a Stear no le fue indiferente lo dicho por Albert y se extrañó por lo que le dijo:

-¡William! hablas como si hubieras tratado con él- mientras lo miraba fijamente expectante de su respuesta

Albert metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, la miro con una sonrisa apagada ya que rememoraba los momentos vividos con él y los demás durante su recuperación.

- Si Tía, el destino ha hecho que pudiera no solo conocer a Stear sino también a Archie. Y le puedo decir que me siento muy agradecido con la vida por haber podido convivir con ellos cosa que con Anthony no pude hacerlo-

- ¿Pero…? Pero, ¿Como ha sido eso posible?- decía sorprendida

-Le puedo decir Tía que ellos me han ayudado mucho a mi recuperación-

-Pero como ha sucedido eso- Decía insistiendo por saber como se habían conocido

Albert rió ya que sabia que su tía le intrigaba como se conocieron y consideró que era el momento de decirle la historia completa, y se sentó junto a ella

-Tía me promete que estará tranquila mientras le cuento como y porque los he conocido-

- Si William te lo prometo, me tienes en una gran incertidumbre-

Albert tomo aire y comenzó a relatarle con mayor detalle lo sucedido en Europa

-Como le dije la vez anterior a raíz de una explosión en el frente italiano perdí la memoria, así que me enviaron de un hospital móvil a otro, pero en mis delirios mencionaba una y otra vez América y Chicago por esta razón me embarcaron rumbo a América para luego trasladarme al Hospital de Chicago-

-Mi pobre William lo que habrás tenido que pasar en esas condiciones tan precarias-

-Si tía no fue agradable la experiencia, pero era peor no recordar quien era. Me sentía perdido...-

-George y yo movimos cielo y tierra para tratar de encontrarte-

-Lose Tía, George me lo contó-

-Es una suerte que te enviaran al hospital de Chicago-

-¡Si! la verdad que si. Aunque el hospital al venir del frente pensaban que era un espía o un delincuente, así que una vez curadas mis heridas me dijeron que dejara el hospital. Prácticamente me echaron de el- recordando en como el Director y demás personal del Hospital lo trataban de mala manera a excepción de Candy

-Pero… yo pensaba que allí habías estado hasta que recobraste la memoria-

-No tía, en todos estos meses viví en un apartamento hasta ahora-

-Pero… ¿Como lograste sobrevivir si no recordabas quien eras?-

-Bueno alguien del hospital me ayudo de forma desinteresada y cuido de mí hasta recobrar la memoria- mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-¡Oh! En ese caso hay que agradecerle de alguna manera a esa persona tan caritativa. Me gustaría William conocer a esa persona y agradecerle que te ayudara-

-Ya la conoce tía… es Candy-

-¡Como! ¿Candy es quien cuido de ti?- decía sin ocultar su sorpresa, y se puso pálida pensando cuando unos días atrás había llegado Neal para decirle que Candy vivía con un vagabundo delincuente.

-Así que… ¿Eras tú el que vivía con Candy?-

-¿Usted lo sabia?- dijo sorprendido ya que ella nunca se interesaba por Candy

-Si… Si bueno sabía que Candy vivía con un hombre. Nos lo dijo Neal- Y de repente sintió un dolor de cabeza

-¡Neal! …- dijo contrariado y se levanto del sofá dándole la espalda a la Tía ya que estaba furioso porque Neal había dicho eso solo con el fin de ensuciar la integridad de Candy

_Pero que pretende ese gusano_… _tengo que alejarlo de Candy como sea. Con mas razón que no estoy allí para protegerla_ suspiro profundo y continúo su relato ya que tenía que disimular ante la tía

-¡Dios Mio William! Viviendo los dos solos en el apartamento, esto es un escándalo que chica tan… tan revoltosa siempre lo he dicho-

-Tía no se que se pretendía Neal con decirle eso. Pero solo le puedo asegurar que entre Candy y yo existe un gran respeto. ¡Si! vivíamos juntos pero era una relación de enfermera–paciente. Además Candy es una chica integra y respetable, también recuerde que yo soy un caballero-

-Oh William acabas de llegar y ya empiezo a tener dolores de cabeza-

-Tia, si no es por los cuidados de Candy yo no estaría aquí y por supuesto no habría tenido la oportunidad de haber compartido tiempo con mis sobrinos. Yo le estoy muy agradecido a Candy tiene un gran corazón y actuó así por su vocación de enfermera-

Pero la Sra. Elroy mientras lo escucha pudo ver como Albert le cambiaba su expresión, le brillaba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa, eso alerto a la Señora Elroy y pensó: _No puede ser acaso… ¿William estara enamorado de Candy?_

-Bueno William, tengo un poco de jaqueta, voy a descansar antes de la cena-

-Si tía, solo espero que a partir de ahora considere mejor a Candy y pueda ver como es realmente ella una persona excepcional- Y salio de la habitación dejando a la Sra. Elroy con la sospecha de que Albert sentía algo mas por Candy y una terrible jaqueca.

Habían pasado unos días y Candy seguía buscando a Albert pero sin resultado, ella desde que se fue dormía en la habitación de él para no sentir tanto su ausencia.

Al comienzo de semana Albert se preparaba para ir al banco con George, para ser presentado oficialmente a la junta directiva.

Habia mucho movimiento en el Banco, Ruth estaba muy nerviosa ordenando las carpetas que se iban a entregar en la reunión.

-Buenos Días Ruth que movimiento hay, han venido todos los directivos de las demás sucursales por lo que se ve es una reunión muy importante-

-Si Cristin, se lleva preparando desde hace unas semanas van a comunicar algo importante. Y aquí entre nosotros dicen que se presentara por fin el misterioso y excéntrico Sir William Andrew ¿Te imaginas?- decía Ruth nerviosa

-Si yo también he escuchado eso ¿Como será? Estará muy anciano. Pobre de ti que te tocara lidiar con él te compadezco…-

En eso se escucho un murmullo en la entrada del Banco

-¡Oh Cristin ya están aquí!- decía mientras se retocaba el pelo y se arreglaba su vestido se había puesto sus mejoras galas quería dejar una buena impresión al dueño del banco.

Se apresuro para ir a recibirlos y cual fue su sorpresa ver bajar del Roll Royce a su jefe junto con su guapo y joven ¨amigo¨ con un traje azul negro de diseño que le quedaba a la perfección hacia destacar su figura atlética, se había recortado un poco mas el pelo esta vez venia perfectamente peinado se miraba muy varonil, si la vez anterior dejo sin aliento esta vez las había dejado con la boca abierta no podían creer que el misterioso Señor Andrew fuera él. Todo el personal del Banco se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- Bue… Buenos Días Señor Jhonson y Señor…-

Pero George tomo la palabra -Ruth le presento al Dueño del Banco el Señor William Andrew-

Albert miro a su alrededor y todos lo miraban muy sorprendidos el respondió acompañado con una cálida sonrisa –Buenos Días a todos será un gusto trabajar con Ustedes- y siguieron su camino hacia la sala de reuniones

Al igual que paso con el personal del Banco los directivos se quedaron asombrados de que el misterioso Sir William Andrew no era el viejo excéntrico que todos pensaban, sino que era un joven caballero.

Y comenzó una larga jornada para Albert, algunos de los directivos más mayores estaban desconcertados por lo que trataban de poner en duda la capacidad de Albert en manejar los negocios del Clan, pero Albert mostró su valía como cabeza de los Andrews contestando con seguridad y argumentos todas las dudas o inquietudes que tenían.

Después de un día agotador pero satisfactorio, Albert y George se marchaban a la mansión

-Te felicito William, has estado a la altura a pesar de que te cuestionaban mucho algunos directivos pensando que no serias capaz de estar al frente – mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

-Gracias George, si pensaban que no tenia conocimientos del manejo de los negocios. Pero no hubiera sido capaz si tu no me hubieras educado todos estos años a pesar de mi reticencia a entrar en los negocios. Quiero agradecerte George por tu paciencia y dedicación-

-No William, he hecho lo que hubiera hecho tu padre-

Al llegar a la mansión le esperaba la tía abuela expectante

-Buenas Noches Tía-

-Buenas Noches William y George ¿Como estuvo tu presentación?-

-Muy bien Tía, pero si no le molesta se lo contare con detalle mañana en el desayuno. Estoy un poco cansado solo dejare estos documentos en el despacho y me iré a descansar

-Entiendo William, ve y descansa-

George fue con él a la biblioteca, al entrar este saco de su portafolio un sobre

-Toma William olvide dártelo esta tarde, es el informe del detective. Ha localizado a Terry esta en una ciudad no lejos de aquí se llama Rockstown-

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer

-Muy bien ya pensare como hago para que Candy vaya en busca de Terry- mientras se servia una vaso de whisky

-William ¿Porque te haces esto? a Candy ya no le interesa Terry le interesas tú no seas obstinado por favor-

-No George, creo que Candy sigue enamorada de él. La sombra de Terry siempre ha estado entre nosotros-

-¿Eso crees? Pues estas equivocado. Entonces piensa, ¿Porque Candy cuando supo de su desaparición no fue en su busca?. Y ahora cuando tú te marchaste de eso ya varios días, Candy aun te sigue buscando y pegando avisos si alguien te ha visto. No crees que es evidente quien le interesa- lo decía un poco contrariado por lo ciego que era

-¿Y tu como estas tan seguro de eso?-

-Bueno aunque tu no me lo has pedido, me tome la libertad de vigilar a Candy y ver como estaba tras tu marcha. Te puedo asegurar que esta muy afectada- Ya que con eso tendría argumentos para hacer ver a Albert que Candy lo amaba a él y no a Terry.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, ya se como haré para que Candy vaya a Rockstown le enviare un paquete desde esa ciudad y si es cierto que Candy aun me busca ira allí-

- ¡Pero la llevaras directo a Terry!- decía George no creyendo lo que decía Albert

-Eso es lo que quiero, estoy convencido que cuando lo vea regresaran juntos. Tú no lo entiendes George yo solo quiero que Candy sea feliz-

-William… ha veces actúas como un adolescente inseguro ya veras que te equivocas ella no se quedara con Terry- lo decía ya molesto

-Me gustaría que tuvieras razón, George-

-Es que la tengo William, sino dale tiempo al tiempo y lo veras-

No queriendo escuchar mas reproches por parte de George cambio el rumbo de la conversación

- George, quiero que por favor mañana a primera hora le entregues personalmente esta carta a Neal-

-A ¡Neal!- decía sorprendido

-Le informo que debe ir a estudiar a Florida, para que así mas adelante se haga cargo de nuestras fábricas que tenemos allí. Aunque la verdadera razón es alejar a Neal de Candy-

-Pero la señora Leegan se opondrá seguro-

-Sara tendrá que acatar mi orden por primera vez haré valer mi poder como patriarca y con una buena razón-

Así que al día siguiente temprano George fue a la mansión de los Leegan y le entregó la carta a Neal, este le extrañó ya que nunca había recibido una carta de el patriarca. El aun no conocía la verdadera identidad solo sus padres sabían que era Albert.

Así que cuando George se fue no perdió tiempo y la leyó

-Pero… ¿Esta loco? no pienso ir, mas ahora que Candy esta sola. Hice bien en decirle a la casera que entre ese mal nacido y Candy no eran familia. ¿Que puedo hacer?- Y se sentó, pero pronto una risa malévola dibujo en su rostro se levanto y se fue en dirección a la habitación de su madre…

Al día siguiente Candy regresaba de la clínica y al subir vio un paquete en la puerta de su apartamento, lo tomo y al ver el remitente su corazón se acelero y abrió la puerta presurosa

-¡Albert!- Lo llamo pensando que el estaría allí pero solo recibió silencio por respuesta

Entonces abrió la caja era un lindo vestido de color verde, ella sabia que ha Albert le gustaba mucho como le sentaba ese color porque se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Luego más tranquila reparo de donde lo había enviado

-¿Rockstown? esa ciudad no esta lejos de aquí. ¿Estará aun allí, Albert? Tengo que irme esta misma noche, le avisaré al Dr. Martin-

Y así tomo el tren hacia esa cuidad, llevaba un retrato de Albert para facilitar su localización. Estaba decidida de convencer a Albert que se fuera con ella o quedarse ella allí con él.

Al amanecer llego, y vio que era una ciudad pequeña se alegro porque no tardaría en encontrarlo.

Así que espero a que abrieran la oficina Postal, pero su ilusión de volver a verlo se iba desvaneciendo al ver que ni en la oficina de correos ni en los hoteles y restaurantes no lo habían visto.

Triste iba caminando por una callejuela y su sorpresa fue ver en cartel de un teatro ambulante el nombre de Terry Grandchester que actuaba allí

Al entrar pudo ver que estaba el lugar sucio y en penumbras, el ambiente estaba enrarecido con olor a tabaco y alcohol era todo menos un teatro.

En unos tablones desvencijados en lo que hacia de escenario Candy vio a Terry muy delgado y que se tambaleaba borracho por el escenario, se desilusiono mucho de ver que él no había podido superar su ruptura, en cambio ella se había esforzado cada día por sobreponerse al dolor. Así que espero a que terminara la función y poder hablar con él.

Entretanto en Chicago la señora Elroy estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca cuando entra sin avisar la señora Leegan con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Oh tía! Esto es una tragedia- decía mientas se sentaba junto a ella

-Pero… ¿Que ha pasado Sara? ¿Por qué estas en este estado?- decía preocupada

-Es por Neal, me ha dicho que se ira a la guerra como hizo Stear sino no aceptamos a que se case- lo decia sin parar de llorar

-¡Casarse! ¿Pero con quien?-

-Con Candy, no se que tiene esa revoltosa que todos se enamoran de ella y él ahora me ha amenazado tía con irse a la guerra sino aprobamos esta unión. Tenemos que impedir que se vaya al frente mi querido Neal-

-No de eso ni hablar no más vidas perdidas. Pero… ¡Casarse con Candy!- decía aun conmocionada por la noticia y meditaba lo dicho por Sara que todos se enamoraban de Candy eso hizo recordar en la forma en que Albert hablaba de Candy

_Estoy casi segura que William también lo esta, pero prefiero que se case con Neal que con William eso no lo permitiré de ninguna manera…_

-Ayúdeme tía ¿Que podemos hacer?, además ha recibido esto de William y me preocupa no cumplir su orden- mientras le entregaba la carta enviada por Albert

Ella la leyó y eso solo confirmaba que era evidente que Albert quería alejarlo de Candy, así que se levanto y con voz seria le dijo:

-Cálmate Sara yo me ocuparé de esto, si quiere Neal casarse con esa chica lo aceptaremos-

-Pero y ¿La orden de William?- decía preocupada

-Yo hablaré con él, ahora cálmate yo te avisare para preparar el compromiso- Así que Sara se marcho un poco mas tranquila

Esa misma tarde la Sra. Elroy esperaba el regreso de Albert

-William, podemos hablar en la Biblioteca- decía seria y un poco tensa

-Si tía- decía Albert con cara de cansancio

-Bueno William he observado que vienes muy cansado y bueno… porque no te vas unos días a Lakewood-

-A Lakewood, Pero… quiere que deje a un lado mis obligaciones-

-No William todo lo contrario porque hay que acondicionar la Mansión de Lakewood, y yo aun no me encuentro con fuerza para ir allí desde la muerte de Anthony-

Albert meditaba lo dicho por su tía y bueno no le pareció tan mala la idea de ir a Lakewood, ya que podría tener momentos de tranquilidad y soledad, después de todos estos días que había tenido desde su presentación y podría ir a su querida cabaña de campo que hace mucho no iba.

-Bueno Tía solo serán unos días, no puedo a dejar solo a George tanto tiempo-

-No te preocupes William, yo me encargare de todo aquí- La Sra. Elroy respiraba aliviada porque pensaba que iba a ser mas difícil convencerlo. Eso si tenía que apresurar los preparativos del compromiso de Neal y Candy antes del regreso de William ya que estaba segura que no estaría de acuerdo.

Un tren recorría entre las montañas su monótono andar y en unos de sus vagones iba Candy mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, regresaba de Rockstown por un lado se encontraba contenta que había ayudado a Terry ya que era algo era algo que había querido hacer desde que se entero de su caída pero muy triste por no haber encontrado a Albert.

Suspiro y empezó a analizar lo sucedido

_Albert nunca ha estado allí porque nadie pudo darme razón de él, pareciera que lo único que quería es que me reencontrara con Terry, pero Albert yo ya no lo amo… y_ _aunque fue difícil decírselo a Terry lo hice…_ y empezó a recordar su encuentro con Terry

Finalizo la presentación y Terry se quedo en el escenario saco una botella de whisky y se sentó en una silla para tomar, cuando alguien desde la penumbra del teatro le dijo:

-¡No lo hagas mas Terry!, No te destruyas de esa manera- dijo con determinación

Él al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero juraba que esa voz era de Candy, se levanto y fue hasta donde escucho la voz

Casi se cae de ver que no había sido su imaginación, sino que realmente era Candy

-¡Candy! ¿Tu aquí?- decía tambaleándose por lo borracho que estaba, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse en el respaldo de una silla

-Terry ¿Que te ha pasado? porque te encuentro en estas condiciones. ¡Donde esta el Terry lleno de vida y seguro de alcanzar la fama!

-Es que …- no sabia que decirle solo soltó la botella ya que se sentía avergonzado de que Candy lo viera en esa condiciones

-No he podido olvidarte Candy- levanto su cabeza y sus ojos la miraban intensamente

Candy también lo miraba fijamente pero de una manera dura, estaba enfadada que se dejara vencer de esa manera.

-Terry prometimos que seriamos felices con nuestro destino, tomamos la decisión de separarnos. Yo me he esforzado cada día para seguir mi vida-

-¿Y qué?, ¿Tu lo has conseguido?- Dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente

-Ya te he dicho que he puesto de mi parte- mientras retrocedía

-No me has contestado- Pero él volvió a acercarse esta vez la tomo por los hombros

- Creo que si Terry, te he dejado de amar ahora tienes que hacerlo tu. Tu debes volver con Susana ella te ama pero tienes que dejar el alcohol-

-¿Estas segura de que ya no me amas?- y bajo sus manos para estrecharla por la cintura y acercarla de manera que sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros. Terry iba acercándose con la intención de besarla

-¡Suéltame Terry! estas borracho- mientras lo empujaba y se soltaba de él

- Ya veo que es verdad, tu si lo has logrado- lo dijo ya sarcástico

-Déjame adivinar… Albert te ha ayudado a olvidarme ¿Verdad?. Por cierto ¿Porque lo has dejado ¨solo¨? - lo decía enfadado

-No te lo tomare en cuenta porque estas borracho, solo quiero ayudarte y que entres en razón lo que debes hacer no es este tu lugar. Tu sitio es en Nueva York con Susana y la compañía Standford. Terry tienes que pasar página como en un libro de teatro, debes mirar hacia adelante y dejar de vivir en el pasado-decía con lágrimas en los ojos

Terry a pesar que Candy lo había rechazado, extrañamente se sentía aliviado con sus palabras porque le había abierto los ojos de que vivía de una ilusión pasada. - Lo siento Candy por fallarte a ti y todos, tienes razón me aferraba al pasado -

-No Terry no quiero que te sientas culpable, solo quiero que te levantes y vuelvas a empezar eres un gran actor con mucho talento y no mereces estar en este teatro de tercera-

-Tienes razón he sido un cobarde ocultándome detrás del alcohol regresare a Nueva York-

-Si Terry esa es la actitud- mientras lo abrazaba

-Terry siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón por eso quiero que seas feliz y se que será con Susana-

-Lo intentare Candy, gracias-

-Tengo que irme Terry por favor cuídate mucho- y sin mirar hacia atrás se marchó

Albert tal como le había prometido a su tía se marcho a la mansión de Lakewood era verdad que necesitaba hacerle unos arreglos.

La Sra. Elroy al asegurarse que Albert estaba ya en Lakewood se apresuro a llamar a Sara

-Bueno Neal sigue pensando en lo mismo-

-Si tía- decía preocupada

-Bueno pues mandare a traer a Candy a la mansión para anunciar el compromiso pasado mañana-

-Pero… ¿Tan pronto?-

-Si confía en mi, sé lo que hago- pensando que no tenia mucho tiempo antes que volviera Albert

Toc toc

-¿Quien sera?, no espero a nadie- decía Candy que se disponía hacer la cena

- Buenas Tardes Señorita Candy, cuanto tiempo sin verla- decía el chofer de los Andrews

-Hola Ray que sorpresa. ¿Pasa algo?-

-Bueno el motivo de venir a buscarla es que la Señora Elroy solicita su presencia-

-La tía abuela… digo la Señora Elroy quiere verme- dijo extrañada

-Si apresúrese ya conoce a la Señora Elroy, no le gusta que la hagan esperar-

-Esta bien- y se fueron en el camino Candy le daba vueltas a su cabeza le intrigaba porque razón la quería ver con tanta urgencia.

Al llegar a la mansión y ser llevada hacia la Biblioteca cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar estaba la familia Leegan al completo con ella

-Candy después de meditarlo hemos aceptado que te cases con Neal- Decía seria y con una mirada fría

-¿Como dice? ¡Casarme con Neal!- decía sorprendida no podía creer lo que escuchaba en boca de la Señora Elroy

-Es una orden del Tío abuelo William -

-¡Como una orden!, pero acaso cree que soy una muñeca de su propiedad- decía ya furiosa

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! sino aceptas podrías matar de un disgusto al abuelo William que esta muy delicado de salud-

-Pero ... yo- estaba en estado de shock

-El compromiso se celebrara pasado mañana- y dicho esto la Sra. Elroy se levanto y salio de la Bibliteca

Quedando Candy con la familia Leegan que tanto mal le habían hecho, mirándola de manera despectiva y Neal con ojos lujuriosos...

Continuara...

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes les agradezco que me sigan leyendo espero reivindicarme por el parón de 2 meses que tuve. Bueno este capitulo fue mas largo y pasaron mas cosas no falta nada para que se vuelvan a encontrar Candy y nuestro querido Albert. Que pasen un feliz domingo y un buen comienzo de semana. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo un abrazo :)


End file.
